


Грань между нами

by Easy_Owl



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Frottage, Gore, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Mentions of pornography, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easy_Owl/pseuds/Easy_Owl
Summary: Форд предпринимает попытку объясниться со Стэном, но явью становятся некоторые тайны, которыми лучше бы ни с кем не делиться





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Divide Between You And I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371392) by [cellard00rs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellard00rs/pseuds/cellard00rs). 



Стэн морщится и отворачивается к стене; как ни старается, он все никак не может улечься поудобнее. Ноет каждая косточка, и он чувствует себя чертовски усталым и больным. Но проблема заключается совсем не в этом, а в том, что в последнее время в его жизни творится чёрте что. Он пытается думать о чем-то хорошем, например, о детях, но мысли упорно съезжают обратно к новому обитателю Хижины Тайн.

Стэнфорд. Родной брат. Спустя столько времени Стэнли сумел вернуть его, но теперь они даже посмотреть друг на друга лишний раз не желают. Стэн напрасно тревожился все эти годы, он так и сказал Форду; дети - единственная семья, что у него осталась. Но тяжко было продолжать так думать каждый раз, как он видел брата за кухонным столом или в коридоре. Несмотря на то, что Форд держит свое слово, целыми днями пропадая в подвале, их пути то и дело пересекаются. Друг с другом они подчеркнуто вежливы, обмениваются односложными фразами, типа «привет» и «извини, не передашь ли...», но не более того.

Мэйбл, милейшее создание, искренне пыталась их помирить: устраивала семейные ужины, организовывала совместные игры, даже привязывала их друг к другу в попытке заставить их поговорить. Но о чем им было разговаривать? Их отношения были испорчены и, как большинство событий Гравити Фолз, представляли из себя не более, чем давно забытую историю.

Может, так даже лучше. Прошло столько лет, они давно не дети. Поздно отправляться в кругосветное путешествие — момент упущен. Седые волосы, откровенно паршивое зрение и морщинистая кожа плохо сочетаются с приключениями и поисками сокровищ. И на что Стэн рассчитывал, возвращая Форда? Что он бросится к нему с распахнутыми объятиями? Что они на пару будут управлять Хижиной Тайн? Форд не из тех, кто станет дурить доверчивых посетителей, да и Стэну не интересна вся эта заумная, скучная херня, типа квантово-механического метода исследования минералов, которая так нравится Форду.

Да, то, что он сумел собрать и запустить портал, заслуга его маленького внутреннего гика. Но на этом его тяга к науке заканчивалась. Черт, да все, что было связано с порталом и его починкой напоминало процесс выдергивания зубов в детстве: медленно, мучительно, на грани с мазохизмом, но он сделал это — вернул Форда обратно, потому что в том была его единственная цель. Но, как всегда, он не обдумал последствия.

Сейчас они живут под одной крышей, но Стэну кажется, что он был гораздо ближе к брату, когда их разделял межпространственный рифт.

Он начитает считать в уме долларовые банкноты — верный способ задремать, - когда от двери звучит басовитый шепот:

\- Стэнли? Ты не спишь?

Стэн моментально напрягается всем телом, инстинктивно сворачиваясь в клубок, чувствуя, как пересыхает во рту. Он подумывает притвориться спящим, но его ехидная натура решает за него:

\- Нет, в покер играю.

Форд переминается с ноги на ногу у входа, а Стэн прикусывает изнутри щеку, размышляя стоит ли повернуться к нему лицом, прогнать его, сделать хоть что-то? Но возможность выбрать действие испаряется вместе с тем, как он слышит звук закрывающейся двери. Он все еще ощущает присутствие Форда, знает, что тот все еще в комнате.

\- Я могу уйти, если хочешь, - тяжело вздохает Форд.

Стэну не нужно оглядываться, чтобы понять, что брат говорит скорее с закрытой дверью, нежели с ним. Он даже может представить, как тот стоит, прислонившись лбом к ее поверхности. Стэн не понимает, от чего он так обеспокоен. В последнее время они соблюдали видимость вежливости, но, едва вернувшись, Форд повел себя не иначе, как высокомерный ублюдок.

Верни мне мое имя, верни мне мой дом — вот что он сказал тогда. Не «спасибо», не «я скучал», лишь до тошноты знакомые выпады — ты разрушил мою жизнь, ты лишил меня шанса учиться в университете моей мечты, ты безответственный придурок. Ну, последнее он, конечно, не говорил, но в голове определенно держал. И вся его жизнь была построена по этому сценарию: Форд был прав, Стэн ошибся; Форд — золотой ребенок, надежда родителей, Стэн — никчемный болван.

Боже, как они вообще могли быть так близки? Дело только в том, что они близнецы? Или...

Стэн поспешно изгоняет из головы жаркие воспоминания, сосредотачиваясь на важных деталях. Форд — выдающийся гад, вечно считающий себя правым во всем, просто не мог не сотрясать воздух. Но прямо сейчас он ведет себя... нерешительно.

Стэн слышит, как опускается дверная ручка, и слова вылетают сами собой:

\- Зачем ты пришел, Форд?

Тишина растягивается на несколько ударов сердца.

\- Поговорить, - тихо отвечает он.

\- Ну... так говори.

Но Форд продолжает молчать, и Стэн чувствует как его саркастичность уверенно поднимает голову. Он уже открывает рот, чтобы отпустить едкий комментарий по поводу затянувшейся паузы, но слышит тяжелые шаги. Форд подходит к кровати, и Стэн вновь задумывается стоит ли перевернуться на другой бок.

\- Ты не против, если я присяду? - голос Форда тревожно близко.

\- У нас свободная страна, - Стэн лишь пожимает плечами.

\- Правда?

Стэн опасно щурит глаза, но Форд продолжает:

\- Много времени прошло. За тридцать лет многое могло измениться. Вдруг Америку захватила Австралия.

\- Австралия? - Стэн не удерживается от смешка.

\- У них могла бы быть армия бронированных кенгуру.

\- Полагаешь, что это смешно?

\- Вполне.

\- Оставь шутки мне, умник, - закатывает глаза Стэн.

Кровать проседает под дополнительным весом, а Стэн старательно игнорирует вспыхнувшие щеки. Он слишком стар для этого дерьма.

\- Так чего ты хотел? - он прочищает горло.

Кровать слишком узкая; Стэн чувствует как соприкасается с братом, и это как трогать электрический шар, который есть у него в Хижине. Ты прикасаешься к его поверхности, и фиолетовые «молнии», слегка покалывая, оплетают твои пальцы. Вот так и с ними, вроде и соприкасаются лишь слегка, но того и гляди проскочит искра. Стэн повторяет себе, что слишком стар, но ощущение от этого не испаряется и игнорировать его становится сложнее.

\- Я хотел рассказать тебе почему не поблагодарил тебя.

Стэн издает страдальческий стон.

\- Забудь. И выметайся. Поссориться мы можем и утром.

\- Я не хочу ссориться, - с горячностью возражает Форд. - Я хочу объясниться.

\- Ну хорошо, хорошо, уговорил. Начинай. Это должно быть крайне занимательно.

Форд возмущенно фыркает, и на секунду Стэну кажется, что брат собирается уйти, но тот просто молчит, будто собираясь с духом. Когда он, наконец-то, заговаривает, его голос звучит гораздо спокойнее.

\- Я не поблагодарил тебя потому, что ты поступил крайне безрассудно.

\- Кажется, кто-то говорил, что не хочет ссориться.

\- Заткнись ты уже и дай мне договорить! - огрызается Форд, а затем тихо бурчит себе под нос. - Боже мой, Стэнли... Я же... Я же пытаюсь объяснить тебе. Просто дай мне закончить? Хорошо? - Стэн лишь хмыкает и дает ему знак продолжать, неопределенно махнув рукой над головой. - Твой поступок был опрометчивым, но я не имел ввиду, что ты поступил, как дурак. Я знаю, что ты считаешь, будто именно это я и хотел сказать, но нет. Ты вовсе не глуп, Стэнли, но совершенно безрассуден. Когда я вышел из портала, я переживал за твою дурную голову, но явно не преуспел в том, чтобы донести до тебя свое беспокойство... И хотел бы извиниться за это. Мне потребовалась пара дней, чтобы заново обвыкнуться в этом измерении. Я-то и не думал, что когда-либо вернусь сюда.

\- То есть, ты что, страдал от разницы во времени?

\- Можно и так сказать, - тихо бубнит Форд, - и у нас огромный перечень неразрешенных проблем. О некоторых мы никогда толком и не говорили. Когда тридцать лет назад я позвал тебя сюда, я был... - Форд замолкает, подбирая слова. - Здесь столько всего было... Я был поглощен с головой и зациклен на том, что меня окружало, пожалуй, даже слишком. В городе происходили странные, необъяснимые и ужасающие вещи, и я так спешил постичь и зафиксировать их, что не принял во внимание твои собственные проблемы.

\- Типа моей стрижки? - вставляет свое слово Стэн, и Форд обреченно вздыхает.

\- Это шутка такая?

\- Ну уж лучше, чем твоя про армию бронированных кенгуру.

\- Чтобы ты знал, твой маллет был ужасен.

В горле Стэна булькает сдавленный смешок:

\- Продолжай, - просит он.

\- Как бы то ни было, мы подрались тогда. Опять. И мне было стыдно за это.

Стэн готов поклясться, что его меченную шрамом спину дернуло фантомной болью.

\- Мне тоже, - говорит он, растирая больное место.

\- А потом... я исчез и... оказался там. И думал, что останусь там навсегда, но ты вернул меня. Но, поняв, что для этого ты использовал портал, я сильно расстроился, потому что волновался за тебя, - в матрасе скрипят пружины, когда Форд оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть на брата. - Понимаешь? Когда я вернулся, я не видел ни детей, ни Суса, только тебя. Активировав портал, ты подверг свою жизнь смертельной опасности. Оттуда могло вылезти что угодно, Стэн, абсолютно что угодно. Ты это осознаешь?

То, как Форд говорит об этом, заставляет Стэна внутренне похолодеть, - раз уж он говорит, что переживал, значит действительно боялся. И теперь Стэн тоже чувствует его, этот холодный липкий ужас.

\- На что это было похоже? То, куда ты попал? - шепотом спрашивает он.

Форд надолго замолкает, и Стэну кажется, что он не собирается отвечать.

\- Больше никогда не спрашивай меня об этом, - звучит тихий ответ.

Стэн гулко сглатывает ком в горле и не успевает задуматься, что же будет дальше, как рука Форда накрывает его собственную, - он и забыл, что что-то болело. У Форда широкая и теплая ладонь, а шестой палец ощущается так знакомо, что ком возвращается на прежнее место.

\- Но я все равно рад вернуться. Рад, что ты в безопасности. Я счастлив, что познакомился с детьми. Они просто потрясающие, даже несмотря на то, что Диппер не в меру любопытный.

\- Только не говори мне, что тебе не нравиться быть его героем.

\- Не такой уж я и герой.

Стэн мог бы поспорить, но не знает с чего начать. Он чувствует, как чужие пальцы мягко отстраняют его руку и отодвигают край майки, обнажая старый шрам на спине. Стэн дергается прочь от прикосновения, чувствуя, как напрягается Форд.

\- Это... из-за меня?

\- Да.

\- Стэн...

\- Хватит уже извиняться. Мы можем годами рассыпаться друг перед другом в извинениях, но сделанного не исправить. Кроме того, я извинялся множество раз, но что-то не вижу, чтобы кто-то меня прощал.

\- Полагаю, это ты об инциденте, включающим в себя универ моей мечты?

\- О нем самом.

Стэн думает, что теперь-то Форд точно уйдет. Тот конфликт был отправной точкой для всех остальных. Но, к вящему его удивлению, Форд укладывается рядом. Стэн перебарывает желание скатиться с другого края кровати и лишь сильнее сжимается в клубок. Форда эта возня, кажется, не беспокоит.

\- Отцу не стоило тебя выгонять, - Стэн ошарашенно распахивает глаза. - Я говорил с ним об этом. Вскоре после того, как это случилось. Признаюсь, я злился. И был зол еще долгое время. Честно говоря, я до сих злюсь на тебя за это иногда, но я правда обсуждал с ним этот вопрос. Просил его поговорить с тобой, пугал тем, что рано или поздно он пожалеет о содеянном, но он был... ну, ты знаешь нашего отца... Непреклонный и гордый.

\- И не впечатленный?

\- Упрямый и несговорчивый, - ворчит Форд.

\- Прямо копия одного моего знакомого.

\- Ну кто бы говорил. Может, тебе надо почаще заглядывать в зеркало?

\- Там я вижу твое лицо.

\- Кажется, мы только что определились, что ты должен видеть лицо отца.

\- Я же просил тебя так не говорить, - кривится Стэн. - Я не похож на него.

Стэн, хоть и не видит Форда, представляет, как тот улыбается.

\- И все же, у меня сложилось впечатление, что он-таки пожалел о том, что выгнал тебя, но было слишком поздно что-то исправлять. Он твердо стоял на своем, и ничто не могло этого изменить.

\- Таким он запомнился только тебе.

\- Я полагаю... что он и мама..? - Стэн кивает, лишь потом спохватываясь, что Форд не увидит жеста в темноте, но, судя по вздоху, он все прекрасно видит. - Понятно. А Шерми?

\- Он тоже умер. Поэтому дети у меня. Родителям некуда было их сбагрить на лето, вот и отправили их ко мне, дышать свежим воздухом и загорать.

\- Готов побиться об заклад, они и не подозревали, что их ожидает.

\- О да, - соглашается Стэн. - Они бы не обрадовались, услышав обо всех этих порталах в другие измерения и противостояниях зомби и птеродактилям.

\- Погоди-ка... Ты видел живого птеродактиля?

\- И наподдал ему как следует, - кивает Стэн.

Форд смеется. Выходит скрипуче, будто он не смеялся много лет, но этот звук заставляет сердце Стэна екнуть. Ему так хорошо, что он на пару мгновений позволяет себе забыть о тоннах неразрешенного дерьма между ними. Как ни крути, но не похоже, чтобы Форд изменил свое решение относительно будущего Хижины Тайн. И им не дано перевести стрелки часов и вернуть себе упущенное время. Но Стэну по-прежнему нравится слышать смех брата, и он, отогнав мешающие мысли, наслаждается им еще несколько мгновений.

Но Форд успокаивается, и его голос становится печальным:

\- Кажется, я безумно скучал.

\- Ты и правда думал, что никогда не сможешь вернуться?

\- Да.

\- Но почему?

\- Не было причины думать иначе, - пожимает плечами Форд. - Я не ожидал, что ты перезапустишь портал. Думал, ты прочтешь дневник и не разберешься.

\- Знаешь, я бы ни перед чем не остановился, чтобы вернуть тебя.

\- Но мы годами не разговаривали. И когда мы виделись в последний раз, мы подрались, так что...

Стэн не выдерживает и все-таки разворачивается лицом к Форду. В комнате не так темно, как он предполагал; он видит на родном лице каждую морщинку.

\- Стэнфорд, ты мой брат. Мой близнец.

\- Я знаю, - тихо отвечает Форд, встречаясь с ним взглядом.

\- Тогда, ты должен был понимать, что я бы ни перед чем не остановился, чтобы вернуть тебя. Ни перед чем.

\- Стэн... - Форд нервно облизывает губы, - есть еще кое-что, что тебе следует знать. Еще одна причина, по которой я к тебе пришел, и по которой я был так... так зол, когда вернулся.

\- И что же это?

Форд отводит взгляд.

\- Мир, куда меня занесло, был достаточно обширен. И я не сидел на одном месте, не ждал, что портал откроется вновь. Но, когда ты перезапустил его, он сам пришел ко мне. Словно его притянуло. Из-за тебя.

\- Стой... Погоди минуту. О чем ты?

\- О том, что связь между нами выходит за пределы двух измерений. Она-то и вела меня сюда, к тебе.

\- … потому, что мы близнецы?

Форд одаривает его чрезвычайно говорящим взглядом, и Стэн осознает, что его сердце пропускает удар.

\- Оу...

\- Именно. Теперь ты понимаешь, что по прибытии я был встревожен вполне обоснованно?

\- Но ведь это было так давно! Целую жизнь назад.

\- Очевидно, не так давно, как хотелось. По меньшей мере, подсознательно мы оба чувствуем... до сих пор... - Форд так и не заканчивает предложение, да и Стэну не так уж и хочется слышать конец фразы.

Стэн справедливо полагал, что все кончено. Окончательно и бесповоротно. Но сейчас, лежа в одной кровати с братом, он понимает, что это не так.  
Никогда это не было правдой. Он чувствует, как вспыхивают щеки и частит пульс, и пытается перевести все в шутку:

\- Так что, нужно рассказать детишкам, что случилось после тех школьных танцев?

\- Это было бы совершенно неуместно, - Форд прочищает горло.

\- С каких это пор меня волнует уместность? - ворчит Стэн; он понимает, что Форд прав.

Именно поэтому всем известна укороченная версия, где Энджи МакКоркл плеснула пуншем Форду в лицо, а Стэн из солидарности к брату облился сам. Но то, что произошло позже тем же вечером стало их общей тайной, тем, чем не принято делиться даже с самыми близкими людьми. Это лишь между ними.

Воспоминания о той ночи всплывают из глубин его памяти, куда он годами их заталкивал, но даже сейчас он все равно старается упихать их обратно.

Лучше не вспоминать.

Но так ли это?

Стэн еще раз обдумывает слова Форда.

\- Погоди... Ты сказал «мы», что мы оба чувствуем...

\- Да, это работает только с двух сторон, - нехотя признает Форд. - Связь помогла порталу открыться рядом со мной. И не только потому, что ты этого хотел. Какая-то часть меня тоже хотела вернуться и если говорить конкретно, то вернуться к... эмм...

В несказанном Стэн явственно слышит «к тебе». Форд хотел вернуться к нему, даже если не желает признавать этого вслух.

\- Разве это плохо? - спрашивает он.

\- Очевидно ты не понимаешь всего безумия этой ситуации, - Форд устало трет лицо. - Боже, даже ты считал, что спустя тридцать лет, я смогу переболеть этим! Да и я думал, что буду умнее.

\- Я не понимаю.

Форд раздосадованно стонет и взъерошивает свои волосы.

\- Да Господи Боже, Стэнли, как ты можешь не понимать простую логику? Это же нарушение социальных норм! Мой разум должен быть сильнее эмоций, должен противостоять им! По крайней мере, самым базовым!

\- Это такой изощренный способ сказать, что ты все еще сходишь по мне с ума? - слова сходят с языка быстрее, чем Стэн успевает спохватиться.

Мгновение спустя, Форд, издав глухой рык, перекатывается на Стэна, вминая его в матрас своим весом, и влепляет ему грубый и неловкий поцелуй.

На секунду Стэн словно вернулся в прошлое, в тот вечер после танцев, когда они были зелеными подростками. Они просто дурачились, пытались спасти безнадежно испорченный выходной. На кроватях валялись залитые пуншем костюмы, а сами они прятались в построенном из одеял форте. И как-то все вылилось их первый, но далеко не последний, поцелуй. Вернувшись в настоящее, Стэн словно заново учится кататься на коньках или даже на чем-то, более сложном в управлении, типа одноколесного велосипеда.

Сгорающий от стыда Форд спешно отстраняется и качает головой, бормоча себе под нос:

\- Какая глупость, так нельзя. Забудь, что я только что... Мы не должны.

Но Стэн останавливает его, запуская пальцы в волосы на его затылке и притягивая к себе еще раз.

\- Нет. Совершенно точно должны, - возражает он и сам целует Форда.

И это чертовски странно. У Форда мягкие и теплые губы. Стэн же знает, что его собственные, сухие и потрескавшиеся, ощущаются не так приятно, но не останавливается, лишь наклоняет голову, делая контакт теснее. Это словно попытка разжечь костер сырыми спичками, но он не сдастся, отчаянно желая, чтобы пламя загорелось.

Понемногу Форд расслабляется и начинает отвечать; он приоткрывает рот ровно настолько, чтобы дать языку Стэна проскользнуть внутрь — и искра наконец-то проскакивает. Глубокий удовлетворенный грудной стон вибрирует во всем теле Форда, пуская по нервным сплетениям Стэна электричество. Первоначальная неловкость стремительно улетучивается, а поцелуи становятся голодными и отчаянными. Стэн жалеет, что у него нет когтей, чтобы сильнее вцепиться в спину Форда, желая быть еще ближе, неизмеримо в этом нуждаясь. Он словно пытается поглотить его, стать с ним одним целым. Внутри назревает истерика. Как же долго он ждал. Слишком долго. И как же чертовски. Сильно. Он. По нему. Скучал.

Стэну кажется, что эти слова он выдыхает между поцелуями и заполошными вздохами, пока они сталкиваются лбами и бессознательно трутся друг о друга бедрами. Вырвавшийся у Стэна стон мало похож на человеческий, и Форд реагирует на него, как на пощечину; он пытается отстраниться, выровнять дыхание, вернуть ясность мысли, но Стэн не отпускает его, тянет обратно, целуя снова и снова.

Время словно застыло, оставив в целой Вселенной только их двоих. Стэну мало поцелуев, ему хочется больше; он тянет рубашку Форда из-за пояса, просовывает под нее ладони, не без трепета поглаживая теплую кожу. Но именно эта нехитрая ласка отрезвляет Форда окончательно. Он вырывается из хватки Стэна, скатывается с него и садится на кровати, стараясь отдышаться.

\- Не могу... Не сейчас. Слишком рано.

Стэн лежит все в той же позе, слушая свое грохочущее сердце, разгоняющее жар по венам; впервые за долгое время чувствует себя живым. Сейчас он бы смог зарядить электричеством целый город, сразиться с многочисленной армией, но контролировать свой язык он по-прежнему не в силах.

\- Приятно знать, что мне еще не нужна виагра.

\- Кто это? - недоумевает Форд.

\- Не кто, а что, - хмыкает Стэн. - Это такая волшебная таблетка для джентльменов почтенного возраста, без которой их флаг на флагштоке не зареет, - он сопровождает пояснение соответствующей жестикуляцией.

Форд прослеживает взглядом движение руки, и мучительно краснеет, что видно даже в сумрачной комнате.

\- Ты невероятно пошлый.

\- Ммм... - тянет Стэн, - за это ты меня и любишь.

Эти слова вырываются самопроизвольно — и повисает тишина. Форд вздыхает и неловко трет шею.

\- Я... Стэнли, ты мой брат. Близнец.

\- И тебя считают гением?

\- Стэнли... - совсем тихо говорит Форд своим фирменным осуждающим тоном.

Стэн закрывает глаза; эйфория утихает, возвращая его обратно в реальность.

\- Форд, я все понимаю. Честно. Понимаю, что мы семья. Понимаю, что это неправильно. Понимаю, что тебя это напрягает, и что для мира все, что мы только что делали... - он нервно сглатывает. - Поверь мне, я не вру. Просто... Все это условности и они никогда не имели для меня значения.

\- Я знаю. Вот только меня они волнуют, - решительно обрубает Форд. - И всегда волновали.

\- Да уж... Это проблема. Точнее, одна из них.

Форд медленно встает с кровати, и Стэн неожиданно остро чувствует пустоту рядом.

\- Я должен идти, - рука Форда замирает над дверной ручкой.

\- Форд...

\- Я сказал все, что хотел, Стэнли. Я... объяснился. По крайней мере, теперь это получилось лучше, чем раньше. Очевидно, нам есть над чем работать. Но, я полагаю, у нас наметился определенный прогресс.

Он уходит прежде, чем Стэн успевает сказать хоть слово. Наметился прогресс. Ишь завернул как, ученый. Стэн лежит на спине и смотрит в потолок. Он проводит пальцами по губам, все еще чувствуя на них чужое тепло. Нет. Никакого прогресса еще нет. Но это только пока.


	2. Chapter 2

**ТОГДА**  
Ночь в Джерси выдается на редкость теплой, и их костюмы уже начинают высыхать. Форд тащится вверх по лестнице в их со Стэном комнату, а брат идет следом. Родителей сегодня дома нет; они решили навестить родственников, дабы раскрутить тех на деньги. Старшие Пайнсы и сами зарабатывали вполне достаточно, но разжиться легкими деньгами всегда были не прочь. Честно говоря, Форд рад, что они не потащили их с братом с собой.

В конце концов, родители признали, что их сыновья достаточно взрослые, чтобы остаться дома без присмотра, да и не хотели, чтобы те пропустили школьные танцы. У братьев не было пар на вечер, но Форд не без смущения упомянул в разговоре с матерью, что очень надеется увидеть там вполне определенную девушку.

И, разумеется, она рассказала все отцу. Это стало очевидным, когда тот перед отъездом отвел сына в сторону и провел с ним откровенную (и, по мнению Форда, ужасно унизительную и совершенно ненужную) беседу о сексе, смысл которой сводился к «хорошо проведи время, но постарайся, чтобы она не залетела». Форд лишь обреченно кивал, не зная как объяснить отцу, почему этого не произойдет. Да он едва мог решиться с ней заговорить.

А теперь, поговорив с ней, он мог с уверенностью сказать, что у него нет никаких шансов. Доказательством того служил испачканный костюм. Свой Стэн испортил сам; он заметил, как Энджи выплеснула в лицо его брата полный стакан пунша, и не преминул тут же сделать то же самое с собой. Промокшие насквозь, они оба от души посмеялись над этим.

\- Гляжу, ты стараешься быть похожим на меня, - смеясь, заметил Форд.

\- А то ты не знал, - мягко усмехнулся Стэн. - Нужно было взять тебе костюм, как у меня. Чтоб было еще сложнее различить, кто есть кто.

\- Не, спасибо, я пас. Да и голубой мне идет больше, чем розовый.

\- Это лососевый, неуч!

\- Ооо, ну извините, мистер Модник, - Форд закатил глаза и тут же резко вскрикнул, когда Стэн зажал его шею в захвате, натирая макушку костяшками.

\- Вот я тебе задам, господин Ученый!

Они еще немного побродили по вечеринке, прежде чем сочли вечер оконченным и пошли домой; сейчас же Форд осознает, что временно улучшенное настроение окончательно улетучилось. Он стаскивает испорченный пиджак и бросает его на свою кровать. Они со Стэном все еще делят одну комнату, хоть давно уже переросли свою старую двухъярусную кровать; теперь у каждого из них есть своя половина комнаты. Половина Форда выдает своего хозяина картами созвездий и портретами Эйнштейна, Теслы и Дарвина над кроватью, половина Стэна — свалкой из грязной одежды, недоеденной еды и потрепанных журналов; к стене пришпилена парочка объявлений о боксерских поединках, и висит чудной портрет клоуна, выполненный на гладком черном бархате.

Форд бесконечно поддразнивал брата из-за этого рисунка, но тот тоже ему нравился. В городе он приглядел еще один рисунок на черном бархате и даже подумывает купить его для Стэна; на нем изображен парусник, а учитывая, что они не первый год трудятся над Боевым Стэном, Форд знает, что брату понравится такой подарок. Подумав об их лодке, он вздыхает и выглядывает в окно. Было бы здорово уплыть на ней прямо сегодня.

Он правда старается не расстраиваться из-за Энджи, но произошедшее все еще гложет его. Стэн, успевший снять костюм и рассекавший по комнате в рубашке и трусах, должно быть, почувствовал его настроение; он собирает с пола приличный ком несвежей одежды и швыряет в брата.

\- Вот зачем? - возмущается Форд, когда этот снаряд прилетает ему в голову.

\- Хотел стереть это печальное выражение с твоего лица, - оправдывается Стэн.

\- Ничего оно не печальное!

\- Печальное-печальное! Прямо как в тот раз, когда ты получил четверку за домашку. Знаешь, на что я готов ради четверки?

\- Эй, я четверку получил только потому, что это было творческое письменное задание! К тому же, моя оценка за тот проект стала на балл выше, когда...

\- Бла-бла-бла, - перебивает его Стэн, - слушай, чего ты нос повесил? Может все-таки расскажешь?

\- Энджи... - вздыхает Форд.

\- Ой, да ладно! Неужели ты так расстроился только из-за этого? Ну правда, я не понимаю почему ты подошел именно к ней. С каких это пор Энджи МакКоркл стала тебе интересна?

\- Я бы не сказал, что она мне интересна... Не совсем так, - негромко отвечает Форд, садясь на кровать. - Просто... Ты знал, что в мире лишь у одного-двух процентов населения натуральные рыжие волосы?

\- И что? - морщит лоб Стэн.

\- А то, что Энджи рыжая. И она казалась очень милой. Знаешь, рыжие часто страдают от насмешек, и я подумал... надеялся, что... - Форд смотрит на свои руки.

Стэн видел этот взгляд слишком часто, и каждый раз он вскипал.

\- Хочешь сказать, что кто-то осмелился над тобой смеяться? Если так, то мне нужны имена.

Форд едва заметно улыбается. Он всегда сомневался в решении отца «закалить» Стэна посредством уроков бокса. Насколько он может судить, помимо прочего эти занятия привили брату замашки костолома, которые лишь обострились со знанием того, что над Фордом издеваются в школе.

\- Нет, что ты. Никто не смеялся. Я просто подумал, что, возможно, Энджи поймет меня. Что она знает, каково это — отличаться от других. Что мы найдем на этой почве общий язык.

\- И ты прямо с этого и начал? «Привет, Энджи, мы с тобой не похожи на этих придурков, давай замутим?» Просто если это так, то я понимаю почему тебе в рожу выплеснули пунш.

\- Я сказал вовсе не это, - сухо замечает Форд. - Я же не болван.

\- Не болван, - соглашается Стэн, - но, когда дело доходит до дам, ты становишься жутко косноязычным.

\- Можно подумать,ты в этом лучше.

\- Вообще-то, у меня была девушка.

\- Ведущее слово «была», - язвит Форд и тут же получает в физиономию еще одной деталью гардероба.

Отсмеявшись, Стэн качает головой.

\- Да уж. Но послушай, то как она себя повела лишь показывает, что ничего хорошего бы не вышло. К тому же, она кузина Карлы.

\- Ты, знаешь ли, ее просто обожал, - замечает Форд, удивляясь тому, что в его голосе не звучит горечь.

Сказать, что Стэн обожал Карлу, значить существенно преуменьшить. Было время, когда Стэн не замолкал, говоря о ней, «Карла то» и «Карла это». Иногда он пропадал часами, _с ней_ , а Форд изо всех сил старался не ревновать.

Старался и позорнейшим образом не справился. А потом случилось худшее — как-то раз он застал их вместе в этой самой комнате. Они лишь целовались; по крайней мере, Форд надеялся, что дальше этого у них не зашло. Это, разумеется, был не установленный факт, но Форд до сих пор предпочитает думать, что они остановились на поцелуях. Даже сейчас его память подкидывает ему фрагменты воспоминаний из того дня: как Стэн нависает над ней, как его пальцы запутались в ее волосах, как он прижимался к ее губам своими, и те звуки, что она издавала...

Тем не менее, они были одеты. Форд совершенно в этом уверен. Отцу стоило бы провести ту самую «откровенную беседу о сексе» со Стэном, а не с ним; если только уже не провел.

Форд был честен с собой. Несмотря ни на что, Карла стала одной из причин, по которой он решился заговорить с Энджи. Раз уж одна из девушек обширной семьи МакКорлк дала шанс одному из братьев Пайнс, то, чисто логически, не было причин полагать, что еще одна откажет второму брату. В конце концов, девушек-МакКоркл было с избытком, их семья не просто так считалась самой большой в городе. Форд даже помнит их семейное древо, выполненное одной из них в качестве школьного проекта; на его презентацию ушел целый учебный час.

\- Ау! Земля вызывает очкарика! - Стэн слегка толкает его локтем. - О чем ты так задумался?

\- О том, насколько велика семья МакКоркл.

\- Да уж, плюнуть нельзя, чтоб в одного из них не попасть. За исключением Карлы, учитывая, что она удрала с тем хиппарем.

\- Ты все еще расстраиваешься из-за этого?

\- Не-е, - тянет Стэн, - что было, то прошло. И советую тебе точно также отнестись к Энджи.

\- Ты прав, - Форд потирает руки, явственно чувствуя вес дополнительных пальцев, и морщится. - Но было бы приятно иметь того, кто понимает...

\- Эй, я твой близнец. Я понимаю, - решительно заявляет Стэн и, напоровшись на недоверчивый взгляд брата, лишь пожимает плечами. - Ладно, может не совсем так, как тебе хотелось бы, но я правда стараюсь, как могу.

\- Я знаю, - улыбка снова едва трогает губы Форда и тут же исчезает.

Видя, что настроение брата все еще ниже плинтуса, Стэн загорается внезапно пришедшей в голову идеей.

\- Эй, у нас же есть свое особенное место! Как насчет поднять Форт Стэнов из руин?

\- Форт Стэнов? - округляет глаза Форд. - Мы не строили его с тех пор как были детьми!

\- Мы до сих пор дети, дурачина.

\- Стэн, - тон Форда становится назидательным, - мы заканчиваем школу в следующем году.

\- И что?

\- Старшую школу, Стэнли. Мы едва ли дети.

\- Я буду стоять на своем, - упрямо ворчит Стэн и снова толкает его локтем. - Ну же! Будет весело, прямо как раньше.

Форд вздыхает так, словно его ничуть не забавляет такая перспектива, но все-таки не удерживает улыбку.

\- Я принесу одеяла.

\- Здорово! - Стэн довольно хлопает в ладоши. - Тогда я притащу чего-нибудь перекусить!

\- Только убедись, что захватил не только пару пачек арахисовых тянучек!

\- Заметано!

 **СЕЙЧАС**  
Форд просыпается в холодном поту и слепо шарит руками вокруг в поисках оружия, а не обнаружив его, незамедлительно начинает паниковать. Он быстро перекатывается на бок и, уже падая с кровати, начинает осознавать, что он не _там_. Он тут. В своем родном измерении.

Он заполошно дышит, а сердце бешено колотится в груди. Его сознание сдавливает в тисках паническая атака, ему нужно успокоиться, нужно успокоиться, _просто взять и успокоиться_...

Форд старается выровнять дыхание, закрывает глаза и обхватывает голову руками. Ему страшно, - а что если это никогда не пройдет? Его мысли скачут беспорядочно, и он выдыхает имя брата прежде, чем успевает себя остановить. И ему становится лучше. Лишь это имя, произнесенное вслух помогало Форду с тех пор, как это началось. С тех пор, как он впервые попал _туда_.

Все те вещи, что он видел, все то, что он пережил... они так часто повергали его в ослепляющий ужас, а имя Стэнли помогало прийти в себя, всегда помогало. И помогает до сих пор. И он никогда ему об этом не расскажет. Не сможет.

Пока истерика медленно отступает, он раз за разом произносит имя брата, а затем переводит дыхание и трет лицо, будто избавляясь от остатков пережитого кошмара, задевая пальцами мокрые ресницы.

Форд встает на ноги и уже спокойным взглядом осматривает комнату в поисках своего оружия. Когда он вышел из портала, оно висело у него за спиной, всегда заряженное и готовое к использованию. Но, познакомившись с детьми, он понял, что не может таскать его с собой повсюду, поэтому запер его в старом шкафу, по счастью, до сих пор не тронутом Стэном.

Открыв дверцы шкафа, он достает оттуда винтовку; ее знакомый вес приятно оттягивает руки и успокаивает его окончательно. Форд быстро перезаряжает ее и решает обойти территорию, проверить, все ли в порядке. Он в тайне ото всех совершал такие обходы каждый день с тех пор, как прибыл. От старых привычек тяжело избавиться; хоть Форд и знает, что здесь нет всех тех опасностей, с которыми ему приходилось сталкиваться, он ни на секунду не забывает насколько тонка грань между этим миром и теми, что по соседству.

Неслышно ступая, он обходит дом. Сперва он проверяет детей. И Диппер, и Мэйбл крепко спят и выглядят настолько обезоруживающе невинно, что у Форда щемит сердце. Он провел рядом с ними куда меньше времени, чем Стэнли, но он не винит брата за его просьбу держаться от них подальше. Форд не хочет подвергать их опасности, но она всегда следует за ним по пятам. И это все, что он может дать им, не считая горя.

Он смотрит на Мэйбл — такую добрую и очаровательно чуднУю. Она обнимает поросенка, как же она назвала его... Ваддлз? Интересно, когда стало модным держать животных со скотного двора в качестве домашних питомцев? Особенно таких потенциально вкусных. Но девочка и поросенок мирно спят рядом, полностью довольные положением вещей, - и только это имеет значение.

Форд переводит взгляд на Диппера, на юную версию себя. Он застенчивый, неуверенный в себе, но, вне всяких сомнений, очень одаренный ребенок. Стэн не ошибся, сказав, что он вознес Форда на пьедестал героя; сам же Форд считает, что ничем не заслужил такого отношения. Всё должно быть в точности наоборот; Дипперу не следует видеть в нем объект для восхищения, лишь поучительный пример того, как не надо делать. Например, не гоняться за безрассудно мистическими тайнами и научным знанием. Фиддлфорд предупреждал его, но он, дурак, не слушал и теперь жалеет об этом. Бедный Фиддлфорд... О судьбе своего друга он узнал во время одной из своих тайных ночных вылазок в город.

Вообще, это было первое, что он сделал вскоре после прибытия — ему было необходимо увидеть как преобразился Гравити Фоллз за время его отсутствия, но сообщать об этом Стэнли совершенно не хотелось. Так что, в очередной раз совершив проверку периметра, он рискнул прогуляться по городу. Общая атмосфера изменилась не столь значительно, как он полагал, и Форд нашел это умиротворяющим. Пока не наткнулся на Фиддлфорда...

Его старый друг бродил по городской свалке, что-то бормоча себе под нос, и нес подмышкой енота. Сперва Форд даже не узнал его, но едва тот начал громко сетовать на недостаток штукенций и прибамбасов для его нового робота (точнее, он произнес это как «ро-берта»), Форд тут же узнал его голос и выговор.

Как и распознал явственные признаки безумия. Как это могло произойти? Да, пребывание в портале, пусть и весьма короткое, оказало на него сильное влияние, но сейчас он выглядел совершенно спятившим. Вероятно, произошедшее затронуло Фиддлфорда сильнее, чем думал Форд. В конце концов, он был там и знает, насколько тяжелым испытанием мог стать даже короткий визит.

Проверив детей, Форд спускается вниз, продолжая обход Хижины. Он проходит мимо экспозиций, останавливается перед каждой, качая головой. Какое же здесь все нелепое: ногоглазы, бобророг, иллюстрация, на которой одна лошадь едет верхом на другой лошади... Просто компиляция безвкусной, дешевой самодельной дряни. И каким-то образом Стэн ухитряется на этом зарабатывать.

Не сказать, что Форд слишком уж удивлен. Он прекрасно помнит горожан и знает, что они с готовностью заплатят за такое зрелище. У Форда до сих пор в голове не укладывается, но в Гравити Фоллз раньше можно было свободно жениться на дятле, и брак был бы совершенно законным. Даже День Первопроходца, и без того странный, праздновался достаточно нетривиально. Он никогда не принимал в нем участия, но был наслышан о семье, которая его устраивала каждый год. Как же их фамилия... Сауфист? Или нет? Он уже не помнит точно.

Однако же экспонаты Хижины злят Форда сверх всякой меры. Словно бы Стэн таким образом насмехается над его серьезной работой, издевается лично над ним. Он смотрит на одну из своих рук. Она превосходно бы вписалась в ряды этих «артефактов». Удивительно, что Стэнли не сотворил ничего такого самостоятельно. Тут могла бы стоять банка, в которой бы плавали кисти рук, и он рассказывал бы своим посетителям, что это лапы загадочного «Шестопала», а на поясняющей бирке была бы приписка «Шестипалый выродок. Исчез и слава богу!».

Очевидно, не настолько «слава богу», раз уж Стэн не смог его отпустить. Он вернул его; спустя тридцать лет работы над порталом ему это все-таки удалось. И за это Стэн хочет услышать слова благодарности. Он рискнул судьбой целого мира и хочет свое «спасибо». Он рискнул _собой_ и хочет услышать «спасибо».

Форд хорошо помнит как он, стащив защитные очки и шарф, разглядел его, стоящего напротив. Стэнли. Его брат. Его близнец. Весь его мир. Он стол там реальный, живой и до безобразия _счастливый_. Разумеется Форд хорошенько врезал ему в челюсть. А как еще ему нужно было отреагировать? Стэнли был тем человеком, звук имени которого, помогал Форду выжить _там_ , а он взял и так безрассудно подверг свою жизнь опасности! А если бы что-то пошло не так? Что, если бы Стэн пострадал из-за него...

Занимательный факт о его панических атаках — они никогда не уходят. Просто отступают ненадолго на границу сознания, выжидая нужного момента. Вот и сейчас — стоило лишь допустить мысль о том, что Стэн мог умереть у него на руках из-за собственного глупого желания снова увидеть его, - как новый приступ не преминул потянуться своими холодными щупальцами к его горлу.

Форд выравнивает дыхание и снова обходит помещение, намеренно концентрируясь на смехотворных экспонатах, чтобы отвлечься: чучело гориллы в мужских трусах, поименованное на табличке как Снежный членовек*, и фиджийская русалка за стеклянной витриной со своей задачей справляются довольно неплохо. Успокаивала и винтовка в руках; он беспокойно поглаживает ее пальцами, пока окончательно не приходит в себя. В сувенирной лавке все в порядке; Форд не удерживается и щелкает пальцем по нескольким болванчикам на прилавке, заставляя их бешено кивать головами, а затем продолжает обход.

Он тянет время как может, потому что знает кому принадлежит последняя комната, которую он проверит. Еще недавно она была одной из первых, но после «инцидента» два дня назад ему не хватает храбрости заглянуть в нее. В добавок к этому, теперь он не вылезает из лаборатории в подвале без особой на то причины, а услужливость Диппера, с готовностью вызвавшегося приносить ему еду, пришлась весьма кстати.

Ему приходилось иметь дело и с Мэйбл. Она поразительно умело сообщала ему о своем недовольстве через все блюда, которые приносил ему её брат. Глазунья с беконом превращалась с недовольную мордочку, спагетти с фрикадельками превращались в недовольную мордочку, даже — его личный фаворит — миска чоудера* превращалась в пресловутую мордочку. Как она сделала так, чтобы ингредиенты супа не двигались с места, оставалось загадкой.

Но видеться со Стэном ему пока не хочется. Особенно после столь неразумного поступка во время их последней беседы. Форд поцеловал его. Тридцать лет. Тридцать гребенных лет он старался забыть его, старался не давать себе шанса цепляться. И, спустя три десятилетия, оказалось, что его голове, сердцу и взыгравшему либидо, все его старания абсолютно не важны. Он до сих пор не может поверить, что он все-таки сделал это, что настолько глупо себя повел!

Форд всегда гордился своим интеллектом, но сейчас начал сомневаться в его величии. Он знал, был уверен на все сто процентов, что его чувства к Стэнли неправильные. Стэнли его брат; его близнец; его семья, кровь от крови. Существует множество статей и толстых томов научных работ, утверждающих, что инцест это аморально. Нелогично.

 _Нелогичность_ — худший порок в системе ценностей Форда. Как мог он, так высоко ценящий интеллект, обладать таким изъяном? Нелогичный, аморальный и, очевидно, не настолько умный, как считал, потому что, несмотря ни на что, - ни на знания об отношении общественности, ни на прошедшие годы, ни на расстояние, разделявшее их все это время, - Форд все еще испытывает чувства к своему брату.

А Стэн испытывает то же самое, по отношению к нему.

Именно этому портал сработал. Даже не нужно проводить никаких тестов, он знает наверняка. Знает причину и ненавидит ее. И Стэна тоже ненавидит. Форд хмыкает. Да уж, ненавидит, как же.

Он не спеша подходит к его комнате и пытается вспомнить, как это вообще произошло тогда. Он же хотел только объясниться, постараться, так сказать, зарыть топор войны. Хотя бы ради детей; особенно ради Мэйбл. Нельзя не заметить, как отчаянно и самоотверженно она старается их помирить. Она очень яркая, совсем как падающая звездочка, и очень добрая, а Диппер, хоть и не показывает своих чувств столь же открыто, как сестра, желает того же.

Форд признает, что едва вернувшись вел себя, как мудак. Он помнит, как Стэн сказал ему держаться подальше от детей, сказал, что они — единственная семья, что у него осталась. Тогда Форд отвел взгляд; отвел взгляд, чтобы успокоиться, не дать себе сделать что-то постыдное. И тогда, и сейчас он продолжает напоминать себе, что его брат обратил его дом в аттракцион для туристов, присвоил его имя и едва не уничтожил мир.

Он даже пытается разворошить старую обиду за университет, - но, честно говоря, не преуспевает; он уже давно перерос ее. Но, тем не менее, это замечательное оправдание. Всяко проще выставить себя злопамятной гадиной, нежели извращенцем.

Форд осторожно опускает дверную ручку и заглядывает в комнату. Стэн отвратительно громко храпит. Его седые волосы в полном беспорядке, а одна из рук свисает с кровати. И майка задралась, выставляя напоказ пухлый живот. Он выглядит ужасно нелепо.

И в то же время чертовски идеально.

У Форда учащается пульс. Вот бы проскользнуть в комнату, усесться верхом и прижаться ухом к его груди, слушая биение сердца. Несмотря на его годы, у Стэна, наверняка, до сих пор сильное сердце. Иногда он позволяет себе предаваться ностальгии и вспоминает эти глубокие ритмичные звуки. Воспоминания о времени, которое лучше не вспоминать. Тогда они были гораздо моложе и глупее, а Стэн продолжал говорить ему снова и снова — _все в порядке. Никто ничего не знает. И если честно, бро, мне все равно, даже если кто и узнает. Есть только ты и я. Ты и я до конца мира._

Как же сильно Форд этого хотел. И хочет до сих пор.

Но он отказался от этого тогда, продолжает отказываться и сейчас. Он не хочет тянуть Стэнли за собой на дно; Форд знает, что лучше для его брата, потому что он умнее. Он логичен и рационален.

Форд закрывает дверь и возвращается в собственную комнату; обход закончен. Он глубоко вздыхает, укладываясь обратно в постель; он медленно засыпает, а его память отматывает годы назад, возвращая его в день, когда все началось.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Снежный членовек - он же Sascrotch. Аналог снежного человека, только с ОГРОМНЫМИ яйцами. Так что Сыендук молодец, перевел максимально точно. И трусы на чучеле в сериале это не комическая деталь, а тупо цензура ХД
> 
> *Чоудер - суп-пюре из морепродуктов. Учитывая консистенцию таких супов, становится понятно как Мэйбл удалось навертеть в нем рожицу.


	3. Chapter 3

**ТОГДА**

Заново воздвигнутый Форт Стэнов получается существенно выше, чем раньше, но выглядит он все так же потрясающе. Форд уже успел затащить внутрь подушки, одеяла и парочку фантастических романов, которые давно хотел полистать. Для Стэна он выбирает несколько журналов об автомобилях и один вполне конкретный — из-под кровати брата, - который заставляет Форда краснеть; с обложки ему улыбается обнаженная девушка. Он переодевается в домашнюю футболку и пижамные штаны, а затем забирается в форт. 

Стэн возвращается из кухни с чашей попкорна, парой пачек тянучек и упаковкой пива. 

\- Ты где это раздобыл? - удивленно интересуется Форд, увидев пиво.

\- Старший брат Майка Дитко задолжал мне услугу. А когда я узнал, что Ма и Па уезжают из города, то решил, что самое время этим воспользоваться.

\- И ты попросил его достать пиво? - Форд опасливо косится на банки. - Ты хоть понимаешь как нам влетит, если...

\- Ты когда нибудь замолкаешь? - Стэн подкатывает глаза. - Энергией, что ты тратишь на тревогу можно снабдить целый город!

\- Вполне обоснованно трачу.

\- Послушай, я же тебя не заставляю. Не хочешь — не пей, но ты не знаешь от чего отказываешься.

\- Я... - Форд замолкает и поправляет очки на переносице. - Я даже не знаю, что сказать.

\- Готов поспорить, ты его даже никогда не пробовал.

\- Нет. А ты?

\- Да, впервые попробовал с Карлой. У нее были полезные знакомства.

\- Никогда не сомневался в ее способностях, - едко замечает Форд; по какой-то причине эта информация задела его. Стэн недовольно щурится, но Форд, не желая ссориться с братом, быстро возвращается к исходному вопросу. - Что ж, мне не приходилось пить пиво, как-то не подворачивалось возможности, да и желания никогда не было. Да и по закону …

\- Бла-бла-бла. Ты хочешь попробовать или нет? - Стэн покачивает банкой, а Форд таращится на нее так, словно это граната.

Но любопытство оказывается сильнее. Ох уж это любопытство; когда-нибудь оно его погубит.

\- Хорошо, - Форд протягивает руку, - Я попробую. Но только одну!

\- Узнаю своего братишку-авантюриста, - улыбается Стэн, передавая ему банку. 

Форд лишь уклончиво фыркает, открывает банку и, принюхавшись к содержимому, морщит нос. Не самый приятный запах, какой-то... пшеничный. Он делает на пробу маленький глоток и тут же кривится от отвращения. Стэн, одним глотком ополовинивший свою банку, хохочет, глядя на его лицо.

\- Чувак, ты бы себя видел! Умора!

\- Да как ты только можешь пить это? Какая же дрянь!

\- Это дело привычки. К тому же, если выпьешь еще, то быстро перестанешь обращать внимание на вкус.

\- Так, что, - Форд вопросительно выгибает одну бровь, - раз уж ты выпивал раньше, стало быть тебе знакомо опьянение?

\- Что ж ты вечно такой въедливый? Да, Стэнфорд, я напивался.

\- Ты никогда не говорил мне об этом, - хмурится Форд, переваривая новую порцию информации.

\- Я никому не говорил. И опять-таки, это было с Карлой. Да и тебе не сильно нравилось слушать рассказы о том, чем я был занят по тем временам.

Форд пристыженно краснеет. Он полагал, что тогда вполне успешно справился с сокрытием своих чувств. Стэн, наблюдая, как брат заливается краской, не удерживает улыбки.

\- Эй, все норм. Я без претензий. Я знаю, что ты ревновал.

\- Вовсе нет! - с горячностью возражает Форд, но Стэн стоит на своем.

\- Еще как ревновал, но я должен признать, это было довольно трогательно. Обычно, ты всегда впереди меня, но когда дело дошло до девчонок, я дал тебе сто очков вперед.

\- Думаешь, что все так и останется, когда мы закончим ремонт Боевого Стэна и сбежим? - с хитрой усмешкой интересуется Форд.

\- Совершенно верно, - утвердительно кивает Стэн. - Я буду лихим охотником за сокровищами, а ты, ну, знаешь, ученым.

\- Эй, я могу быть и тем, и другим одновременно! - возмущается Форд. - Умным, но и в драках не промах.

\- Ты? - фыркает Стэн. - Не промах в драках? - Форд осуждающе смотрит на брата, но тот, словно ничего не замечая, продолжает. - Слушай, я машу кулаками, а ты работаешь головой — вот как работает наш тандем.

\- Но у меня могло бы быть оружие! - упрямится Форд. - Что-то вроде арбалета. Или кнута. Или чего-то в этом роде.

\- Кнут? Назови мне хотя бы одного умника-приключенца, который бы орудовал кнутом? Ничего глупее я не слышал!

\- Неужто это глупее футбольного робота?

\- А ну не смей говорить о моем будущем робо-сыне в таком тоне! - делано ворчит Стэн, на самом деле ничуть не обижаясь.

Он хватает подушку и бросает ее в Форда; тот не остается в долгу, развязывая целую подушечную баталию. В конце концов, они, хохоча, валятся каждый в свой угол форта. Форд еще раз отпивает пива. Вкус по-прежнему отвратный, но Стэн прав — чем больше пьешь, тем меньше замечаешь.

Он листает одну из своих книг, пока Стэн смотрит журнал с соблазнительной женщиной на обложке. И, как всегда, он выбирает один из разворотов и, поигрывая бровями, показывает Форду.

И каждый раз Форд старается не краснеть, однако ему никогда это не удается. Он прячется за книгой, практически зарываясь в нее с головой. Но Стэна это не останавливает, он подползает ближе и буквально тычет журналом ему в лицо.

\- Нууу же, поцелуй красотку!

\- Стэнли, отстань, - смеется Форд, отпихивая брата в сторону. - Раз тебе скучно, так бы и сказал!

\- А мне не скучно. Я просто подумал, что ты был бы не прочь познакомиться поближе с... - он снова смотрит на фотку в журнале, - с Гризеллой.

\- Ее действительно так зовут?

\- О да! Ей нравятся справочники и тосты из белого хлеба. Стопроцентно твой тип.

\- Гризелла? - повторяет Форд еще раз.

\- Что? - чрезвычайно довольный собой Стэн отбрасывает журнал в сторону. - Тебе не нравится ее имя? А я-то думал, что ты джентльмен!

Он покидает форт ненадолго и возвращается с колодой карт.

\- Сыграем в Техасский холдем?*

\- Ну, на партию в шахматы я тебя все равно не уговорю.

\- Если тебе не хочется, я обижаться не буду, - Стэн опять усаживается напротив.

\- Нет, я сыграю, - Форд откладывает книгу. - Просто решил создать альтернативу игре в карты.

\- Сам знаешь, что я не понимаю всех тонкостей игры в шахматы. Ты уже пытался научить меня, сколько, дюжину раз? И чем все это заканчивается каждый раз?

\- Ты переворачиваешь доску, - судя по тону Форда, говорят об этом они далеко не впервые. - После последней своей попытки я еще не все фигуры нашел.

\- Нуу, - тянет Стэн. - Одного из королей я спрятал. В сливном бачке. Чтоб ты перестал просить меня сыграть.

\- Погоди. Ты серьезно?

\- Па в туалете заседает, как король, - Стэн перетасовывает колоду, - так что это даже символично.

\- Боже, ты отвратителен!

Словно для пущей наглядности, Стэн снова отхлебывает пива и смачно рыгает. Форд, не в силах удержать суровую мину, хохочет и тоже делает один глоток из свой банки, замечая, что та стала гораздо легче, и думает, что все-таки решится на вторую. Стэн сдает карты.

Они играют уже вторую партию, когда Стэн открывает пакет с арахисовыми тянучками. Форд не отрывает глаз от карт, но слышит как увлеченно чавкает брат.

\- Готов поклясться, ты — единственный человек в Джерси, который способен есть эту дрянь.

\- Ты не понимаешь, о чем говоришь! Вкуснятина же!

\- Да как пожелаешь. Как по мне, они на вкус, как талые кошмары. Серьезно, не понимаю как тебе удается поглощать их в таком количестве.

Что-то со свистом пролетает мимо его уха, но он не обращает внимания. Пару мгновений спустя что-то ударяется о его очки и отскакивает в сторону — Стэн кидает в него ириски.

\- Какого черта? - возмущается Форд, не сумев увернуться от очередной.

\- А ты попробуй одну, ботан! - в полет отправляется следующая конфета.

\- Ну гадость же! - Форд поднимает руки в попытке защититься. - Я уже пробовал и убедился в том, что они отвратительные! Тем более, как ты мне предлагаешь их пробовать, если ты ими в меня бросаешься?!

\- Ртом лови!

\- Это как?

\- На, - Стэн сует ему руки пакет, - брось мне одну.

Форд снисходительно смотрит на него, но все же кидает ириской в брата. Тот ловко ловит ее ртом; Форд смеется и бросает еще одну — и Стэн снова ловит. 

\- Какая же ты все же обезьяна, - с теплой улыбкой отзывается Форд.

Стэн издает соответствующие звуки и притворно чешет макушку и в подмышке, а затем жестом показывает на свой открытый рот. Форд лишь улыбается еще шире, бросая ему очередную тянучку. Разумеется, Стэн ловит и ее. Форд возвращает ему пакет, и они продолжают игру. Но, несмотря на то, что холдем, по сравнению с другими играми, неплохо отвлекал от размышлений не по теме, Форд все равно возвращается к мыслям об Энджи.

Он же так старался не думать о ней! Но, к несчастью, контролировать этот процесс он не в состоянии. Так всегда: у него вроде и получается переступить через какую-либо неудачу и не думать о ней, но спустя какое-то время он неизбежно возвращается к ней. Это всегда делало его самым угрюмым и задумчивым из братьев, а Стэн всегда старался обернуть его стойкую хмурость в улыбку. 

Вот и сейчас он замечает, что выражение лица Форда изменилось.

\- Что не так?

\- Все норм.

\- Чушня, ты снова губы надул.

\- Ничего я не надул! - сердито отпирается Форд.

Стэн удивляется такой реакции — показывать характер это как-то больше по его части. Очевидно же, что что-то не так.

\- Форд, - хмурится он, - все в порядке. Ты можешь обсудить со мной все, что угодно.

Форд приканчивает свою банку пива и, к вящему удивлению Стэна, хватает вторую. 

\- Разве? - Форд отирает рот после большого глотка. - Как-то раньше мы с тобой о девчонках не разговаривали.

\- Ты сейчас про Энджи? - озадаченно моргает Стэн. - Или о Карле?

\- Об обеих, - он понуро смотрит на банку в своих руках.

\- С Карлой-то что не так?

\- Не знаю... все, что ты сказал... меня это угнетает.

\- Что сказал?

\- Ну, про то как впервые выпил пива именно с ней... что впервые напился... с ней же... Просто я считал, что такие вещи мы должны были делать вместе.

\- Так ты расстроен, что я делал что-то без тебя? - Стэн склоняет голову к плечу. - А не ты ли все время говоришь, что нам не нужно вечно везде ходить вдвоем, и что каждый должен заниматься своими делами?

Это чистая правда. Как только они стали постарше, именно Форд стал тем, кто ратовал за их независимость друг от друга. Он никогда не отрицал, что с братом они составляют прекрасный тандем, и не старался разубедить Стэна в том, что они когда-нибудь отправятся в плавание. Но он всегда выступал за то, что им следует проводить больше времени отдельно друг от друга. Ведь гораздо интереснее потом делиться впечатлениями от прожитого дня, если ты провел его порознь друг от друга.

Но все важные события в их жизни заново сводили их бок о бок. Именно по этой причине Форд считал, что впервые попробовать алкоголь они должны были вместе. Возможно, причина его недовольства крылась в том, что из всех людей вместе со Стэном была именно Карла. Не сказать, что она так уж ему не нравилась, в конце концов, она была достаточно милой девушкой. Но что-то в ее отношениях со Стэном задевало его, хоть он никогда не мог с уверенностью сказать что именно.

\- Ты прав. И от своих слов я не отказываюсь, нам действительно иногда стоит делать что-то отдельно друг от друга. Но, кажется, я оказался не готов к тому, что это действительно происходит.

\- Ооо, да ладно тебе, ботан! - Стэн легонько пихает брата в плечо. - Ничего особенного там и не было. Просто выпили и все.

\- Я знаю, но я хотел бы услышать об этом от тебя. Даже если мы будем жить в разных концах страны, я... Я хочу знать, что происходит в твоей жизни. Особенно, если это что-то новое и удивительное.

\- Окей, во-первых, мы с тобой никогда не будем жить так далеко друг от друга, не говори глупости. Во-вторых, это вовсе не было чем-то таким уж крутым и потрясающим. Говорю же, просто выпили. Да и потом, неужели ты бы хотел услышать о том как я выблевал все, что когда-либо ел в своей жизни? Потому что именно это и случилось после того, как я напился.

\- Тебе было плохо? - обеспокоенно спрашивает Форд.

\- Ага, - тянет Стэн и смотрит на свои карты. - Клянусь, я словно ботинок вытошнил. И примерно двадцать шесть корн-догов.

Форд морщится.

\- Да уж, - усмехается Стэн. - Было не круто. Не удивлюсь, если именно поэтому Карла меня и кинула. Спорить готов, того клятого хиппи никогда в жизни так не рвало. Это ж был натурально водопад.

\- Все! Остановись!

\- Чего это? Ты же хотел услышать обо всем новом и потрясающем. Вот тебе и потрясающее...

\- Ненавижу тебя.

\- Вот уж дудки, - смеется Стэн и открывает свои карты. - Хотя, теперь наверняка возненавидишь, так как я выиграл.

Форд смотрит на свои карты и лишь вздыхает в знак поражения. 

\- Так что там про Энджи? - Стэн тасует карты. - Я думал, мы решили, что она — хреновый выбор.

\- Конечно. Вообще-то я думал, что хорошо, что у нас ничего не получилось. В том смысле, что я без понятия, как вести себя с девушками.

\- Что, совсем-совсем? - Стэн морщит лоб. - Разве Па не проводил с тобой беседу о сексе?

\- К сожалению, проводил, - Форд вздрагивает от одного только воспоминания.

\- Я тоже через это проходил. Неделю после этого не мог спокойно спать.

\- Но я не об этом. В смысле, когда я сказал,что без понятия, как вести себя с девушками, я имел в виду... - Форд чувствует как к щекам приливает жар. - Я никогда не целовался с девушкой.

Стэн перестает тасовать колоду и не мигая смотрит на брата.

\- Погоди... _Никогда_ не целовался с девушкой?

\- Нет.

\- Что, вообще ни разу?

\- Я же сказал «никогда», Стэнли. У тебя со слухом проблемы? - огрызается Форд. - Да, я никогда не целовался! Даже не знаю как это происходит! И да, я знаю, что ты уже имеешь в этом опыт! Это _еще один_ пункт, в котором ты меня обогнал! И о котором мне также не рассказал! Просто я вошел именно в тот момент, когда вы с Карлой...

\- Ну, знаешь ли, - прерывает его Стэн. - Я, вообще-то, джентльмен. А джентльмены не распространяются о том, с кем и как они целуются.

\- Это ты-то джентльмен? - насмешливо хмыкает Форд.

\- Именно, и если бы ты знал, что означает носок на дверной ручке, ты бы не ввалился в комнату тогда!

\- Носок на дверной ручке? - смятение очень быстро вытесняет всю злобу Форда. 

\- Я надел носок на дверную ручку, и это значит...

Форд быстро складывает два и два.

\- Думаю, я знаю, что именно.

Между ними возникает неловкая пауза, и они оба отводят взгляд. 

\- Послушай, мне жаль, что вышло так... что ты ни разу ни с кем не целовался, - Стэн первым решает нарушить затянувшееся молчание.

\- Тебе не нужно за это извиняться, - мягко отвечает Форд. - Как и за то, что не вдавался в подробности ваших с Карлой отношений. Честно говоря, я, кажется, даже и не хочу этого знать.

Они снова молчат какое-то время. И заговаривают одновременно.

\- Я могу научить тебя, - предлагает Стэн.

\- Ты спал с ней? - спрашивает Форд.

Они замолкают, пытаясь разобраться в путанице из слов. 

\- Что... Что ты сказал? - первым отмирает Форд.

\- Я могу научить тебя, - пожимает плечами Стэн.

\- Чему научить?

\- Целоваться.

 

**СЕЙЧАС**

Диппер и Мэйбл с гиканьем нарезают круги вокруг хижины, паля друг в друга из водных пистолетов; Стэн слышит их заразительный хохот и выходит из дома, чтобы взглянуть на них. Едва перешагнув порог, он обнаруживает, что диван, на который он собирался умостить свой зад, уже занят Фордом; тот, сгорбившись над своим дневником, вносит в него какие-то заметки. 

Стэн молча смотрит на него, не двигаясь с места. После их последнего разговора, он не совсем понимает в каком они сейчас положении. Форд утверждал, что у них наметился прогресс, который, как понял Стэн, выражается лишь в том, что брат стал относиться к нему чуточку дружелюбнее. Поцелуй, конечно, это нечто большее, чем дружелюбие, но, очевидно, Форд видит в этом лишь ошибку.

Типичная реакция для Форда. Стэн к подобному всегда относился куда проще. Они поцеловались, и ему (пожалуй, только ему) понравилось, за что он не испытывает никакого стыда. И _никогда_ не испытывал. Страх — возможно, смущение — вполне определенно, но стыд — совершенно точно нет.

Он объехал всю страну, побывал за ее пределами и может с уверенность сказать, что мир довольно отвратное место. Отвратное и ужасное и, раз уже тебе посчастливилось найти в нем что-то хорошее, ты должен вцепиться в него обеими руками и ни за что не отпускать. Стэн не отпустит Форда, даже если тот будет сопротивляться.

С этой мыслью на уме, Стэн, сделав глубокий вдох, садится рядом с братом. Тот не говорит ни слова, только рука замирает на секунду над страницей. Стэн видит, как дергается кадык на шее Форда, и уже открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, но тут же его закрывает, не зная с чего начать. Кто бы мог подумать, что он, Стэнли Пайнс, Мистер Загадка, не найдется со словами.  
Внимание Стэна привлекает характерный щелкающий звук; он поднимает взгляд и видит Суса, который стоит прямо перед ними. В поднятой руке он держит телефон, который тут же опускает и поправляет козырек кепки.

\- Я... эээ... просто белку фоткал. Не вас двоих, чуваки.

\- Сус, ты телефон не правильно держишь, - ворчит Стэн.

Парень смотрит на мобильник и убеждается в правдивости его слов — он только что запечатлел собственную футболку. Он хмурится и разворачивает телефон в нужную сторону. Раздается звук сработавшего затвора камеры, линза которой в этот раз уже совершенно точно направлена в сторону Стэна и Форда. 

\- То, что нужно! - улыбается он. - Отличный снимок дятла.

\- Ты говорил, что снимал белку, Сус.

\- Да? О! - парень убирает телефон и неловко трет затылок. - Ну так я о том и говорю. Там была белка, а потом еще и дятел, так что я сфоткал их обоих. И это совершенно не тот снимок, который я собираюсь хранить вечно, притворяясь, что они оба мои мои отцы. - Стэн поднимает брови, Форд, хоть так и не отрывается от дневника, реагирует точно также; Сус смущенно краснеет. - Я о белке и дятле.

\- Сус, тебе что, заняться нечем?

\- Ох, да! Вы правы, мистер Пайнс! Я слышу зов био-туалетов! - с этими словами Сус спешно ретируется; Стэн лишь качает головой и вытягивает шею в попытке разглядеть, чем именно так поглощен Форд.

Заметив, что тот вовсе не делает записи, а рисует, Стэн прочищает горло, но по-прежнему не находит нужных слов. Он придвигается немного ближе и, не без удовольствия, узнает на рисунках детей.

Детализация просто потрясающая. Одна страница для Диппера, вторая — для Мэйбл, но в центре они изображены вместе. Очевидно, что Форд вдохновился происходящим: на картинке дети с восторженными лицами держат наизготовку водные пистолеты. На каждой странице есть пометки. Стэн успевает прочесть лишь ту, что написана рядом с Диппером: «убедиться, что он не совершит тех же ошибок».

\- Ты что-то хотел, Стэн? - интересуется Форд; Стэн отрывает взгляд от рисунков, но Форд не смотрит на него, продолжает работать, штрихами накладывая тень на руку Мэйбл. - Я чувствую, как ты на меня дышишь.

\- Ну прости меня за то, что я дышу, - бормочет себе под нос Стэн.

\- Я не это имел в виду, - качает головой Форд. - Я не пытаюсь завязать ссору.

\- Точно? - Стэн заметно расслабляется.

\- Я думал, мы решили, что с нас хватит ругани.

Стэн едва слышно угукает в подтверждение и переводит взгляд на детей. Диппер как раз поручил заряд воды прямо в лицо и сейчас отплевывается, а Мэйбл хохочет. Мальчик, не так скрытно, как планировал, косится на Форда, проверяя, заметил ли тот. Они встречаются взглядами и секунду между ними словно идет безмолвный диалог. Диппер вздыхает, трясет головой и снова переключает свое внимание на сестру.

\- Что это сейчас было? - хмурится Стэн.

\- Мы договаривались, что я не буду высовываться из подвала, - Форд ведет плечом и снова опускает глаза, возвращаясь к зарисовкам. - Я вышел подышать свежим воздухом. Дети играли снаружи, и когда Диппер увидел меня, то... засыпал вопросами.

\- Да уж, этот парень как ходячий вопросительный знак.

Форд фыркает насмешливо, но лицо у него печальное.

\- Знакомое состояние. Но мы с тобой обсуждали этот момент... Что я не должен с ними общаться, так что я попросил его не мешать, сказал, что я должен сосредоточиться на своих исследованиях.

Стэн снова смотрит на Диппера, а затем опять на Форда, ощущая укол вины. 

\- Не переживай, - Форд качает головой, словно почувствовав его волнение. - Я был осторожен в словах и даже смог убедить поиграть с сестрой. Мэйбл очень чуткая; кажется, она сама очень хотела отвлечь брата от меня.

\- Эти двое очень хорошо ладят. Даже удивительно.

\- Хорошо, что они есть друг у друга.

_Мы тоже были друг у друга. И мы можем вернуть все назад._ Эти слова едва не срываются у Стэна с языка. 

\- Ты правильно поступил, велев мне держаться подальше от них, - продолжает говорить Форд. - Путь, что я избрал... я должен пройти один.

_Нет, не должен, дубиноголовый!_

Стэн снова молчит, хотя хочется проорать это в лицо брату, но понимает, что тот прав. Форд продолжает совать свой нос в такие дела, в которые не стоило бы лезть, связывается с силами, которые не понимает. Если бы он только бросил это всё...

Но Стэн знает, что брат не отступится. Упрямство, — к добру или нет, характерная черта семьи Пайнс. Он возвращается к наблюдению за детьми: Мэйбл, отбросив в сторону свой пистолет, подбегает к брату и не всерьез толкает его кулачком в плечо. Она что-то говорит ему, а Диппер кивает, улыбаясь; вместе они убегают из поля зрения. Форд, хмурясь, провожает их взглядом, а затем снова смотрит на свои рисунки, словно воспроизводя в памяти последние детали.

\- Не знал, что ты так здорово рисуешь, - уже в открытую заглядывает через плечо Стэн.

\- Ну да, вполне сносно, - пожимает плечами Форд.

\- Вы только гляньте на него! Вполне сносно, говорит! Ты видел, как рисую я? Я человека даже в стиле «палка-палка-огуречик» не изображу.

\- Возможно, тебе нужна пещерная стена, чтобы получилось? - предполагает Форд, не отрываясь от работы, однако преувеличенно бесстрастное выражение лица и то и дело подрагивающие губы выдают едва сдерживаемую улыбку.

\- Что я слышу? Еще одна попытка пошутить? - подозрительно щурится Стэн.

\- Вполне может быть.

\- Ага, и с каких пор ты начал упражняться в остроумии?

\- С тех пор, как понавидался всякого, - Форд возвращается к рисованию, грустнея на глазах.

Сердце Стэна пропускает удар. И вот что ему с этим делать?

\- Мы можем поговорить об этом, если хочешь? - Стэн растерянно скребет щетину на щеке.

Но Форд лишь отрицательно качает головой и продолжает рисовать. В наступившей тишине Стэн наблюдает за тем, как возвращаются дети; те притащили с собой ведро, полное фейерверков и шутих, и первыми зажигают бенгальские огни. Форд с беспокойством поглядывает на ведро, но едва заметно качает головой каким-то своим мыслям и заново концентрируется на своей работе.

\- Ну... для справки, шутки юмора это больше моя тема.

\- Да, ты уже говорил. И я все еще помню об этом.

\- Я говорю о том, что у каждого из нас есть свои сильные стороны. Я умею шутить, ты — хорош в своих почеркушках.

В ответ Форд хмурится, очевидно не довольный тем, что его рисунки пренебрежительно назвали «почеркушками». Стэн признает, что намеренно провоцирует брата, самую малость; проверяет, насколько тот тверд в своем намерении больше не ссориться. Но Форд оказывается верен своему слову и на провокацию не ведется, за что Стэн решается его поощрить.

\- А знаешь, ты можешь и меня рисовать иногда, - Форд отстраненно угукает, но Стэн не отступается. - Нет, правда. Нарисуй меня, Форд. Нарисуй меня, как одну из своих французских девушек.

Он произносит эти слова с нарочито соблазнительными нотками в голосе и все-таки вынуждает Форда оставить работу.

\- Каких французских девушек? - ошарашенно и растерянно спрашивает он. - Я ни одной не знаю.

\- Ах, точно! - Стэн смеется и слегка ударяет себя по лбу ладонью. - Это цитата из фильма, который Мэйбл заставила нас посмотреть. Называется Титаник.

\- Как корабль?

\- Да, он об этом самом корабле.

\- А француженки тут причем?

\- Это, так сказать, любовная история, - отвечает Стэн, довольный тем, что все-таки разговаривает с братом, даже просто о фильме. - Наша Мэйбл любит такое, весьма романтичная особа. Лично я считаю, что это кино про расточение богатства. У той старой карги было ожерелье, стоящее миллиарды, а она просто выбросила его в океан, представляешь?

\- У меня столько вопросов... - Форд выглядит совсем потерянным. - Там рассказывается как затонул Титаник? Что за ожерелье? Что за француженки? Насколько картина исторически   
достоверна? Какой смысл...

\- Так, осади назад, - Стэн прерывает поток вопросов, нетерпеливо размахивая руками. - Это все не важно. Шутка не удалась. Просто главный герой фильма — художник, а девушка, которая ему нравится, попросила его нарисовать ее, как тех французских девушек, которых он рисовал обнаженными, и она разделась, и я вот о чем говорил...

\- Т.. ты хочешь, чтобы я нарисовал тебя обнаженным? - перебивает его Форд, в шоке вытаращив глаза.

\- Нет! - Стэн неловко оттягивает воротник и костерит себя за то, что вообще начал этот разговор. - Вовсе нет.

Форд закрывает дневник и, кажется, готов уйти.

\- Погоди! - Стэн хватает его за рукав плаща, когда он поднимается с дивана. - Постой, Форд... не уходи. 

\- Стэнли, я не думаю, что...

\- Я просто хочу с тобой разговаривать, - Стэн узнает в своем голосе мольбу. Он умоляет своего брата остаться с ним, говорить с ним, не покидать вновь.

Должно быть, Форд тоже улавливает эти нотки и смягчается, усаживается обратно. Он снова утыкается в дневник, едва не носом зарывается, и Стэн засчитывает это, как победу.

Форд, перевернув страницу, быстро что-то чертит. 

\- Вот, посмотри, - к великому удивлению Стэна он показывает ему разворот дневника.  
Взглянув на страницу с рисунком, Стэн узнает в схематичном изображении человечка себя; человечек держит в руке странного вида палку. Рядом с палкой есть приписка - «багет». И Стэн хохочет, чувствуя как улучшается настроение. Форд тоже улыбается, пусть и с некоторой опаской. На несколько коротких драгоценных мгновений между ними царит согласие.

А после с треском рушится.

Согласие улетучилось в тот же момент, когда в небе яркой желтой вспышкой рассыпался фейерверк, запущенный Диппером и Мэйбл. Невинный, казалось бы, момент. Однако, когда звук взрыва оглашает окрестности, Форд немедленно соскакивает с дивана на газон перед крыльцом, отбросив дневник в сторону; он пригибается, осматривается вокруг одичавшим взглядом и тянется за чем-то за спину, но, не найдя искомого, издает тревожный звук и снова осматривается.

Нашарив в траве булыжник, он поднимает его и целится в сторону, откуда бахнул взрыв — в сторону, где стоят дети. Диппер и Мэйбл, напуганные его поведением, злобным взглядом и зажатым в его руке камнем, направленным на них, медленно пятятся прочь. Стэн валит Форда на землю прежде, чем камень успевает отправиться в полет. Сцепившись, они катаются по траве, самозабвенно ругаясь. Стэну все же удается обездвижить брата, придавив собственным весом к земле.

\- Стэнфорд! - кричит он, тряся его за плечи, стараясь привести в чувство. - Что ты творишь? Ты что, спятил?!

Стэн видит как расфокусирован взгляд Форда, словно тот смотрит на него и не видит. Словно он сейчас совсем в другом месте. Он все еще крепко держит в руке камень, сжимая его до белеющих костяшек, так сильно, что острые края впиваются в ладонь.

Но вдруг Форд с силой ударяется затылком о землю. Стэн, услышав неприятный звук столкновения черепа с твердой поверхность, испуганно и болезненно вскрикивает, будто сам почувствовал боль; он обхватывает ладонью затылок брата, чтобы не дать ему повторить этот удар. Глаза Форда крепко зажмурены и дышит он загнанно, но Стэн продолжает его держать и шепотом звать по имени.

Наконец, Форд открывает глаза, чертовски медленно, и смотрит на Стэна; на этот раз у него осмысленный взгляд, в котором открыто сквозят унижение и стыд. Он тяжело сглатывает и разжимает сведенные пальцы, отпуская камень; его ладонь кровоточит. Форд аккуратно накрывает руку Стэна своей и осторожно отстраняет его от себя. Он садится и смотрит на детей, все еще испуганно цепляющихся друг за друга.

\- Простите меня, - хрипит он и отводит глаза, не в силах смотреть на них; когда он поднимается на ноги, то добавляет, - вполне возможно, - и уходит тихо, словно тень.

Стэн смотрит ему вслед, гадая к чему были сказаны последние слова, но все неожиданно встает на свои места.

_Ты что, спятил?!  
Вполне возможно._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Техасский холдем - иногда называемый просто холдем — самая популярная на сегодня разновидность покера, игра с двумя карманными и пятью общими картами, используемыми всеми игроками при составлении комбинаций


	4. Глава 4

ТОГДА

\- Я знаю, как это делается, Стэн, - озадачено моргает Форд. - В смысле, в теории все понятно. Так что нет необходимости рассказывать мне...

\- А я и не говорил, что буду что-то рассказывать, - Стэн слышит себя и не верит своим ушам, не верит, что говорит такие вещи вслух; не верит, но понимает, что только что предложил брату научить его целоваться.

Растеряв всякую способность говорить, Форд лишь часто моргает. В его голове никак не может улечься предложение Стэна, и в любой другой ситуации Стэн не преминул бы похвалиться, что вогнал брата в ступор своими словами, ведь ему не часто удавалось выбить Форда из колеи; обычно именно Стэн лидировал этой сфере. Но сейчас он смущен наравне с Фордом. Он сам не может понять, как это он ухитрился открыть рот и брякнуть такую дичь. Однако остановиться он уже не может и продолжает говорить, забыв подключить к этому процессу мозг.

\- В этом нет ничего такого, Стэнфорд.

\- Да? - Форд мучительно подбирает слова. - Стэнли, может я тебя не правильно понял?

\- Что тут можно не так понять? Ты никогда не целовался, - я предлагаю научить тебя. Ничего сложного, - Стэн даже гордится тем, как круто и просто прозвучали его слова. Будто он вовсе не предлагал нарушить социальный запрет на инцест. Уже не говоря о том, что они близнецы, связанные кровью ближе некуда, а он так беззаботно предлагает им поцеловаться, словно говорит о рукопожатии.

Они даже обнимаются не без взаимной неловкости, а Стэн берет и предлагает прижаться губами к чужому рту. С этими мыслями он опускает взгляд на губы Форда и краснеет. Но кроме смятения и стыда он испытывает что-то вроде предвкушения. Да, этого чувства не должно быть вовсе, но едва ли кто-то откажет Стэну в решительности, - уж если ему втемяшилось в голову сделать что-то, то он доведет дело до конца, какой бы сумасшедшей ни была затея.

\- Ладно тебе, Форд. Никто ведь не узнает. К тому же, мы делали вещи и похуже.

\- Что, например? - громко фыркает Форд. Стэн задумывается на минуту, а затем победно щелкает пальцами.

\- Помнишь, когда нам было шесть, мы убедили Дэйва Циммермана, что он подхватил грипп, вызывающий невидимость, и что единственный способ излечиться это сунуть башку в унитаз и смыть три раза?

\- Что? Ты всерьез полагаешь, что это было хуже, чем то, что предлагаешь сделать ты?

\- Да. Мы были полными засранцами. Помнишь, какую трепку нам устроила Ма, когда выяснила это? А мое предложение не столько плохое, сколько странное. Не привычно, но, в целом, норм.

\- Как то, что ты будешь учить меня целоваться, может быть нормальным? Мы же братья, Стэнли! Это мерзко!

\- О как! Ну спасибо тебе огромное, - обижается Стэн. - Теперь-то я знаю, что ты чувствуешь. Ты только что растоптал мою самооценку!

\- Твою что? - не понимает Форд.

\- Я же мерзкий! И не в хорошем смысле! - тараторит Стэн. - Не как «ты такой мерзкий, потому что можешь прорыгать весь алфавит», а «фу, ты такой мерзкий, что я никогда бы тебя не поцеловал».

\- Стэнли, мы близнецы. У нас одинаковые лица!

\- И что?

\- Что и что? Хочешь сказать, что я не хочу с тобой целоваться потому, что не считаю тебя красивым?

\- Ты невероятно поверхностный, - Стэн обиженно трет лицо. - Пусть у меня есть прыщи...

\- Я не поверхностный, Стэнли! Дело вовсе не в том, как ты выглядишь, а в том, что мы семья. Я не могу учиться с тобой!

\- Я тебя не понимаю. Почему нет? Да, мы семья, да, мы братья, но я уже говорил, - никто не узнает. Я же тебе помощь предлагаю, а не замужество, и не с моста прыгнуть, и вообще ничего другого в виду не имею. Это твою жизнь не перевернет. И ты сам говорил, что важные вещи мы должны делать вместе. Поцелуи — это важно, особенно первый.

\- Вот именно! - с негодованием тычет в него пальцем Форд. - Огромная такая причина, по которой мы не должны этого делать! Я не хочу, чтобы мой первый поцелуй состоялся с моим собственным братом!

\- Ну так это и не будет твоим настоящим первым поцелуем. Говорю же, только практика, - Форд лишь сдавленно мычит и закатывает глаза. Стэн ловит себя на том, что ситуация начинает его забавлять, и он решает подлить масла в огонь. - Ты отказываешься потому, что я парень?

\- Чего? - со стороны кажется, будто глаза Форда провернулись вокруг собственной оси, прежде чем снова уставиться на Стэна.

\- Ну, я парень, ты парень... некоторые люди...

\- Нет! - перебивает его Форд. - Мне это не важно. Я, конечно, никогда не задумывался над тем, чтобы поцеловать парня, но это не значит... что я бы никогда... аррргх! Ты невыносим!

\- Спасибо, - польщено улыбается Стэн, и Форд позволяет себе расслабленно выдохнуть.

\- Так что? Ты все же не всерьез и просто решил так пошутить?

Это превосходная отмазка, думает Стэн, взять и свести все к шутке, сказать, что его предложение ничего не значит. Но вдруг с кристальной ясностью он понимает, что хочет знать насколько глубока кроличья нора.

\- На, - он передает брату еще одну банку пива, - выпей. Поможет расслабиться.

\- Я еще предыдущую не допил.

\- Ну тогда, как прикончишь ее, начинай третью.

\- Зачем?

\- Я же уже сказал. Чтобы ты расслабился и не цеплялся за свои предрассудки.

Форд ставит третью банку рядом, поднимая с пола вторую, полупустую, и делает глоток; горло пересохло от их дурацкого разговора.

\- Ты что, подпоить меня пытаешься?

\- А то. Пиво — великое средство соблазнения. С Карлой работало без осечек. Ты пей, пей, пей! - Стэн потрясает кулаками в такт словам, уверенный, что теперь-то Форд точно думает, что он шутил все это время.

Форд действительно заметно расслабляется и даже слушается, допивая вторую банку, все еще смешно морщась от вкуса; он открывает третью.

Несколько минут проходит в полной тишине; Форд успевает выпить почти половину банки.

\- Для справки, мое предложение все еще в силе, - сознается Стэн.

\- Предложение?

\- Научить тебя целоваться.

\- Ты... Так ты серьезно?

\- Поверить не могу, что люди считают тебя гением, - скалится Стэн, принимая сидячее положение, и толкает брата кулаком в плечо. - Да, Стэнфорд, я не шучу.

Форд снова заливается краской. Вероятно, это верх нарциссизма, раз их лица так похожи, но Стэн не может отделаться от мысли, что Форд сейчас чертовски привлекателен.

\- Стэнли... - Форд ерзает на своем месте и чешет затылок; его взгляд немного стекленеет, а пиво делает свое дело, притормаживая его бешеный мыслительный процесс. - Это не смешно.

\- По мне видно, что я смеюсь?

\- Я... я не могу тебя поцеловать.

\- Хорошо, господин Ученый, давай разберемся. Во-первых, ты подтвердил, что тебя не смущает то, что я парень. Значит, с этим пунктом нет никаких проблем. Во-вторых, тебе не противна моя физиономия. Хоть ты и не сказал, что красивее меня никого не встречал, но, мне кажется, что это и так очевидно, а ты просто не хочешь признаваться. И снова — никаких проблем. В-третьих, ты напираешь на то, что мы семья. С этим я не могу поспорить. Мы семья, мы братья, близнецы, кровные узы и бла-бла-бла, но именно поэтому это довод в пользу моего предложения, а не против него.

\- Это как так? - вскидывается Форд.

\- Мы друг друга видели в худших наших проявлениях. И если тебя так сильно волнует факт обмена слюной, то это еще не самое худшее, что с нами случалось. То есть. Мы друг друга и кровью заляпывали, и выворачивало тебя на меня на колесе обозрения, и когда мы спали вместе ты писался в кровать...

\- Стоп, стоп, стоп! - перебивает его Форд, яростно размахивая руками. - Это тебя стошнило на меня на том колесе обозрения, и все потому, что ты высадил три молочных коктейля, съел два хот-дога, пакет картошки фри и еще охапку сахарной ваты в себя запихнул! А что касается другого инцидента, - мне было всего три года! Это была случайность!

\- Ты понял, о чем я. Слюни это еще не самое страшное из того, с чем нам приходилось иметь дело, - Стэн признает, что гордится своими аргументами, и сама идея уже не кажется ему такой уж плохой; он продолжает гнуть свою линию, чувствуя, что счет зачетных доводов открыт. - Кроме того, ты же любишь науку, эксперименты и прочую дребедень. Думай об этом, как об эксперименте. Абстрагируйся от фактов и подойди к происходящему с аналитической точки зрения.

\- Ты употребил слово «аналитической»?

\- Эй, ты тут не единственный, кто умные словечки знает, ботан.

Форд, кажется, задумывается и Стэн чует близкую победу, важность которой объяснить не может даже себе. Ему нравится мысль о том, чтобы обыграть Форда в аргументации и логических построениях, даже если приз это нечто, чего он желать не должен. Вообще никогда.

То есть, он же действительно не должен хотеть, чтобы Форд его поцеловал, так ведь? Не должен задумываться о том, что соприкоснется губами с братом. Стэн ловит себя на том, что слишком много думает.

\- А может ты просто боишься? - продолжает гнуть свое Стэн, отгоняя зародившиеся было сомнения.

\- Боюсь? - Форд едва не выплевывает это слово.

\- А то! - Стэн не удерживает практически болезненной усмешки, глядя на то, как сердится брат. - Все понятно. Ты боишься. И это нормально, бро, я понимаю. Людям свойственно бояться. Не мне, конечно, но некоторым точно, например, таким, как ты. Умникам, которые страсть как боятся попробовать что-то новое и вдруг не оказаться лучшими в этом. Интересно, как ты в таком случае рассчитываешь быть ученым, авантюристом или самим собой, если ты не можешь дамммпф...

Неуловимым движением Форд наклоняется вперед, впечатываясь губами в рот Стэна, и окончание фразы смазывается в невнятный звук. Не готовые к такому повороту, они сталкиваются зубами, а верхняя губа Форда тычется Стэну в основание носа. Как ни крути, назвать этот поцелуй хорошим никак нельзя, а в неумелой попытке использовать язык, Форд окончательно превращает его в ужасный и жутко неловкий.

Покрасневший до корней волос, Форд резко отстраняется.

\- Чувак, - обескураженно выдыхает Стэн; от столкновения у него ноют зубы, а под носом все еще неприятно влажно, - это было ужасно!

Но, глядя на то, как белеет лицо брата, Стэн осознает, насколько глубоко его могли ранить такие слова. И он начинает тараторить со скоростью автоматной очереди:

\- Все в порядке! Я просто не был готов! И ты не был! Нельзя же так напрыгивать, Стэнфорд, тем более, пока я все еще говорю. В фильмах это выглядит жутко романтично, но в действительности такие внезапные поцелуи совсем не так хороши, да и могут закончиться натуральной катастрофой, - с каждым словом Форд выглядит все более несчастным, и Стэну кажется, будто он тонет. - Но мы не будем засчитывать это за попытку, Шестопал! Так, баловство одно, а не первый поцелуй. Лады?

Форд не смотрит на него, совершенно очевидно собираясь огородиться от него, но Стэн не может оставить все вот так. Он придвигается ближе и кладет руку ему на плечо.

\- Послушай, не сдавайся так запросто! Кроме того, помнишь, о чем мы договорились? Это просто эксперимент! И ничего такого он не значит! И я железно уверен, что в экспериментах первые попытки часто оказываются неудачными! Да даже Эйнштейн, наверняка, косячил пока изобретал лампочку!

\- Лампочку изобрел не Эйнштейн, Стэнли, - робкая улыбка трогает губы Форда и несчастное выражение его лица потихоньку отступает. - Это был Эдисон.

\- О, видишь? Вот об этом я и говорю! Я тоже совершаю ошибки. Такое случается. Ну же, Форд, позволь мне тебя научить. Давай попробуем еще раз. Вместе.

Форд, крутивший в руках банку с пивом, делает приличный глоток и отставляет ее в сторону. Он едва заметно кивает, но Стэну этого хватает, чтобы просиять и пододвинуться ближе.

\- Значит так, я — учитель, ты - ученик. Следуй моим указаниям, ладно? - он дожидается еще одного едва заметного кивка и продолжает. - В поцелуях нет ничего сложного, и существует миллион различных способов поцеловаться. Начнем с азов. Я поцелую тебя, а ты сиди смирно, договорились?

Стэн тянется вперед, но Форд поднимает взгляд, и он на секунду замирает. Никогда прежде Стэнли не видел лицо брата так близко, насколько, что можно разглядеть золотые крапинки в карих глазах и россыпь крохотных веснушек, которых он раньше не замечал, не говоря уже об удивительно длинных ресницах. Ресницы Карлы меркли в сравнении с этими мягкими, темными нервно трепещущими полукружьями. Стэн облизывает губы и чувствует, как бухавшее в груди сердце все-таки срывается в пятки.

\- Закрой глаза, - шепотом просит он.

И Форд безропотно подчиняется, сидит, послушно закрыв глаза, такой уязвимо доверчивый и невинный... Стэн тоже опускает веки, но не до конца, рассчитывая закрыть глаза прямо перед поцелуем, не в силах представить себе обратной ситуации. Однако в ту же секунду он понимает, что подсознательно хочет видеть все. Стэн наклоняется еще чуть ближе и касается чужих губ своими.

Губы Форда все еще немного влажные от пива, что он выпил мгновением раньше, и куда мягче, чем Стэн мог себе представить. Он нежно целует сомкнутые губы Форда, перемещаясь от одного угла рта к другому, задерживается на пару мгновений над каждым движением и повторяет все заново. Тихие звуки целомудренных поцелуев щекочут слух, и он отстраняется.

\- Видишь? Все просто, - Стэн не узнает свой голос в едва слышном дрожащем выдохе; в ответ он слышит вибрирующее «Угу», которое мозг регистрирует, как очень чувственное, зажигая в сознании неоновую надпись. Он задыхается от такого осознания, но справляется нахлынувшими эмоциями. - А сейчас я научу тебя... ну, знаешь... другому виду поцелуев. Приоткрой слегка рот...

Сердце Стэна болезненно колотится об ребра, когда он видит как дрожат ресницы Форда, пока тот исполняет его просьбу. Стэн обнимает ладонями лицо брата, зарываясь кончиками пальцев в его волосы, наклоняется поудобнее и осторожно проталкивает свой язык в рот Форда. Он пытается добиться ответной реакции, но, не получив ее, он обводит языком кромку зубов, касается щек изнутри. Форд все еще не отвечает; и он пробует снова.

\- Можешь ответить на поцелуй, - тихо говорит Стэн; отстраняется он совсем чуть-чуть, только чтобы сделать вдох.

\- Ответить?

\- Дотронься своим языком до моего.

Подчиняясь и этой просьбе, Форд стонет в голос. Они переплетаются языками, и Стэну, наконец-то, удается распробовать его вкус; он различает пиво и что-то еще, нечто сладкое, непонятное. Стэн цепляется за эту мысль, гадая, что же это — съеденная неизвестно когда сласть или его естественный вкус. Их поцелуй продолжается, а Стэн чувствует, как с каждой секундой все сильнее атрофируются его мозги.

\- Хорошо. Я поцеловал тебя. Теперь ты поцелуй меня, - он снова отстраняется на расстояние вздоха.

\- Я... - у Форда зрачки во всю радужку и пунцовые щеки. - Я уже.

\- Нет, теперь ты начинаешь. С самого начала, - Стэн едва успевает договорить, как Форд наклоняется вперед и снова соединяет их губы. Если вспомнить, Стэн говорил, что внезапные поцелуи вовсе так уж хороши. Но убежденный перфекционист Форд разрушает его убеждение на корню и прижимается теснее.

Стэн с пугающей ясностью осознает насколько был неправ.

Он сказал, что жизнь это не перевернет.

Уже перевернуло.

 

СЕЙЧАС

Форд трет глаза и снова смотрит в монитор. Сколько же он уже не спит? Сутки? Нет, точно больше. Он уже ни в чем не уверен, ничего не кажется реальным. Абсолютно. Все это время он несколько раз проваливался в короткий сон, но быстро просыпался. Воспоминание о разлетевшихся в воздухе искрах фейерверка, казавшихся треугольными, до сих пор пробирает морозом вдоль позвоночника. Форд постоянно напоминает себе, не забывает, о звенящей пустоте, которая затопила его после вспышки в небе; о беспамятстве, напавшем на него, и отступившим только перед голосом Стэна; о том, как пришел в себя, прижатый к земле братом; о камне в разрывающейся от боли ладони; о детях...

Он никогда не забудет выражение их лиц. И никогда не простит себя за это. Он не знает, что именно он сказал или сделал. Единственное, что Форд знает наверняка, - случился один из его приступов. А он-то считал, что смог с ними справиться. Думал, что раз он смог вернулся в это измерение, то сможет хотя бы казаться нормальным человеком.

Нормальным. Вот уж дудки. Пусть он не обретается на свалке, как Фиддлфорд, но психологически Форд изуродован. Физически тоже... Именно поэтому он кутается в слои одежды. Но его все равно не оставляла надежда, что дом станет волшебным лекарством, и он сможет оставить позади все свои... проблемы.

Да черт возьми! Приступов такой силы у него не случалось уже очень и очень давно. В конце концов, он тридцать лет прожил в чужих реальностях. Привык. Но вот он наконец-то дома — и все нужно начинать с нуля. Ему гораздо больше, чем просто досадно... Он лишает себя сна, заставляя бодрствовать сутки напролет, заставляет себя держаться подальше от других и с головой уходит в работу.

Просто потрясающе, насколько развились технологии за время его отсутствия. Особенно сильно его потряс Интернет. Едва освоившись с ним, он стал проводить чрезвычайно много времени в сети, стараясь нагнать все, что пропустил. Тут ему на руку сыграла собственная быстрая обучаемость, - он впитывал информацию, как губка. Форд уверен, что возникни у него желание выйти в город, то он смог бы влиться в компанию незнакомцев и практически не создавать неловких пауз в разговоре.

На деле же такого желания не появляется, и он углубляется в изучение всего, что способен найти касательно научных разработок в сфере межпространственных перемещений. Форд настолько увлекается, что даже не слышит как к нему подходит Стэн. Тому приходится несколько раз откашляться, чтобы он наконец замечает его присутствие.

\- Стэнли? - Форд таращится на него невидящим взглядом.

\- Ну и ну! Паршиво выглядишь!

Форд отвечает лишь ворчанием и возвращается к компьютеру, но Стэн хлопает его по плечу, заставляя вновь отвлечься.

\- Ну что?

\- Ты оставил наверху, - у него в руке дневник за номером три.

Форд рассеянно моргает и пытается заставить работать уставшую голову. Он вспоминает как наблюдал за игравшими детьми, как рисовал их, а потом случилась эта желтая вспышка. Он забирает дневник и откладывает его в сторону.

\- Спасибо.

\- Ух ты. Не думал, что когда либо услышу от тебя это слово.

\- Проблема не в слове, - Форд просто пожимает плечами, он слишком устал, чтобы злиться по-настоящему, - а в том, что ты подверг опасности себя и весь мир. И за это я благодарить тебя не намерен.

\- Технически, это ты подверг мир опасности, когда построил эту чертову хреновину, - Стэн с сердитым видом указывает на портал. - Не расскажешь мне почему она до сих пор целехонька?

Форд игнорирует вопрос и снова отворачивается к компьютеру, пытаясь вернуться к работе. Он чувствует, как потихоньку закипают мозги, а слова сползают с монитора и повисают в воздухе, обретая объем и пугающую реалистичность. Он бы уже протянул руку, чтобы прикоснуться к ним, однако Стэн по-прежнему здесь. Форд украдкой смотрит, как его брат, осматриваясь, ходит по все еще необжитому, неуютному подвалу.

По сути, подвал был и остается лабораторией. Форд расчистил столы и навел порядок в книгах, но на этом и остановился. Он откопал где-то матрас, размерами превосходящий расшатанный каркас кровати, а поверх бросил целый ворох старых одеял, среди которых сиротливо затерялась единственная подушка. Но, по правде говоря, он там почти не спит. И не только из-за проблем со сном. Кровать для него слишком велика, и единственной причиной, по которой она вообще здесь оказалась, было то, что Форд некогда приобрел ее для одного из своих экспериментов. Что же это было такое... Эксперимент сорок два? Тридцать три? Он уже и не помнит. Но тем не менее, ему очень не привычно иметь в своем распоряжении столько мягкой поверхности. После всех путешествий ему привычнее спать на жестком.

Но есть куда более серьезная проблема, - он просто не может чувствовать себя комфортно ни в этом доме, ни этом мире, которые больше ему не принадлежат. Ему постоянно кажется, будто еще немного — и он сорвется в пропасть, и уже никогда не сможет вернуться к своему прежнему состоянию; бессонница и взвинченность лишь подливают масла в огонь. Форд старается забыться, погружаясь в работу, но дается это ему непросто. Особенно со Стэнли, все еще маячащим где-то за спиной.

\- Ты хотел чего-то еще? - Форд не выдерживает и оборачивается.

\- Когда ты последний раз ел? - интересуется Стэн, оглядываясь по сторонам.

\- А что?

\- Я не вижу здесь никаких следов еды. Ни тарелок, ни приборов. И я точно знаю, что никто из детей сюда не спускался.

\- Их тут и не должно быть. Мы же договорились.

\- Это да, но мы с тобой оба знаем, что у тебя паршиво выходит держать свое слово.

Форд сердито сопит, но поспорить не может, ведь Диппер спускался в подвал не единожды. И ладно бы он просто приносил поднос с едой, но частенько его племянника приводило вниз неуемное любопытство. Мэйбл не отставала от брата.

\- Да, ты прав, - он согласно кивает головой. - Я... У меня плохо получается выполнять свою часть уговора.

\- Откровенно говоря, Форд, ты вообще ее не выполняешь.

\- Должен ли я расценивать твои слова, как попытку начать ссору? - Форд ставит локти на стол и зарывается пальцами в волосы; за глазами пульсирует тупая приглушенная боль.

\- Нет, - спокойно отвечает Стэн. - Не должен. Просто удостоверяюсь, что мы правильно понимаем ситуацию. И ты не ответил на мой вопрос. Когда ты последний раз ел?

\- У меня были зерновые батончики.

\- Дрянь! - Стэн кривится, показывая свое отношение к подобному рациону. - И давно они закончились?

\- Это так важно?

\- Да ответь ты уже на чертов вопрос! - рявкает Стэн; Форд колеблется пару секунд между злостью и усталостью, но все же отвечает:

\- Ну не помню я! Доволен?

Стэн смотрит на него, скрестив руки на груди, а затем разворачивается и уходит. Форд же лишь качает головой и отворачивается к компьютеру. Но едва ему удается снова сконцентрироваться на работе, как за его спиной что-то громко звякает. Он вздрагивает от звука и резко оборачивается. Стэн вернулся, бесцеремонно сгрузив большой поднос с едой на ближайший стол. Он притаскивает два стула, ставя их по разные стороны стола.

\- Иди сюда, - машет он рукой, усаживаясь, но Форд и не думает двигаться с места, и Стэн выругивается себе под нос. - Что ж, ты сам все усложняешь!

Он поднимается на ноги и хватает брата за руку, силой вытаскивая его из-за стола.

\- Ты что вытворяешь? - Форд вырывается, словно прикосновение Стэна жжет ему кожу.

\- А на что похоже? Отсоединяю тебя от сети! Тебе нужно поесть, Форд.

\- МНЕ НУЖНО РАБОТАТЬ! - Форд с криком вскакивает на пол, а стул, на котором он сидел, с грохотом валится на пол. Он устало закрывает глаза, пытаясь понять почему так отреагировал, ведь он вовсе не собирался повышать голос. Форд трет закрытые веки, упирается руками в бока и поднимает взгляд на Стэна. Тот выглядит совершенно не впечатленным этой вспышкой гнева.

\- Ты закончил? - Форд снова смотрит в пол. - Давно ты спал? - Ответа нет; Стэн сжимает пальцами свою переносицу. - Ну же, Форд. Давно?

\- Я... не знаю, - он устало переминается с ноги на ногу.

\- Господи, - выдыхает Стэн и снова берет его за руку, на этот раз куда куда осторожнее. - Пойдем. - Форд слишком устал, чтобы спорить и позволяет брату довести себя до стола. Вкусно пахнет макаронами с сыром; Стэн сует ему в руку вилку. - Ешь.

Захлебываясь слюной от одного только запаха, Форд придвигает к себе тарелку. Одного кусочка хватает, чтобы осознать насколько сильно ему хотелось есть. Он буквально запихивает в себя еду, ни капли не заботясь о том, как это выглядит со стороны. Чуть позже он замечает большую кружку чая и тут же осушает ее. Стэн сидит напротив и не говорит ни слова, но Форд чувствует на себе его взгляд. Закончив есть, он едва удерживается от порыва вылизать тарелку начисто и бубнит слова благодарности.

\- Если бы я только мог услышать такое за то, что вернул тебя, - усмехается Стэн.

\- Я говорил тебе...

\- Да-да-да. Но тебе, похоже, там пришлось несладко. Я думал, что возвращение домой для тебя что-то вроде спасения.

Форд закрывает глаза и ничего не отвечает. В голове пусто и мысли не желают складываться в логические цепочки. Все, на что он был сейчас способен, это чувствовать. И сейчас он чувствовал горькую радость. Стэн готовит для него, беспокоится за его сон... Он и забыл как сильно скучал по этому. Скучал по чужой заботе, по чужому беспокойству за свое благополучие. Особенно - по заботе и беспокойству Стэна.

Он скучал по Стэну.

Все это долгое-долгое время.

И все еще скучает. Скучает, потому что благоразумен. Форд делает над собой усилие и переключает направленность собственных мыслей.

\- Мне нужно вернуться к работе.

\- Забудь об этом. Ты идешь спать.

\- Я...

\- Нет, - перебивает его Стэн тоном, не терпящим возражений. - Тебе необходимо отдохнуть, Стэнфорд. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы повторилась та ситуация?

Форд не находится с ответом, и Стэн снова тянется к нему, берет за правую руку и бережно проводит кончиками пальцев по порезам, оставленным камнем на ладони.

\- Ты хоть что-то с ними делал?

\- О чем ты? - Форд отбирает руку.

\- Ты руку обрабатывал, Гений? - спрашивает Стэн и в ответ на отрицательный жест закатывает глаза. - Какой же ты все-таки ребенок.

\- Порезы даже не глубокие, Стэнли, - ощетинивается Форд.

\- Эти да. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что есть более серьезные раны, терзающие тебя.

Не слишком тактичный намек, но Форд понимает к чему клонит брат. Даже когда он сидит, его качает туда-сюда от усталости. Мысли упорно расползаются при попытке собрать их, голова практически не работает из-за недостатка сна.

\- Ты не представляешь насколько ты прав, - внезапно для самого себя соглашается он, высказав вслух то, что думал на самом деле.

\- Можешь поделиться со мной.

\- Нет.

\- Раньше ты доверял мне, - каждое слово, сказанное Стэном, тяжелое, напитанное печалью.

\- Ну как же ты не понимаешь, Стэнли? - звук, напоминающий надломленный смех, вырывается из его горла. - В этом самая суть. Я до сих пор доверяю тебе. Доверяю больше, чем кому-либо еще в целом мире. Именно поэтому я не могу ничего тебе рассказать, - Форд видит, как нервно сглатывает Стэн, и усталость окончательно берет верх. - Ты думаешь, что мне нравится мучить тебя. На самом деле все же наоборот. Если я расскажу тебе о... о том, что там, о том, что я видел и делал... Ты заснуть не сможешь из-за кошмаров, - глаза застилает мутной пленкой и Форд чувствует себя чрезвычайно глупо, понимая, что подкрадывается настоящая истерика. - И ты возненавидишь меня, Стэнли. По-настоящему, всей душой, гораздо сильнее, чем уже ненавидишь. Поэтому я не могу... Я не могу...

Стэн вскакивает на ноги, готовый тут же заключить брата в объятья, но Форд такого допустить не может, иначе сломается окончательно. Он уклоняется от этого маневра и тоже встает со стула, отворачивается. Форд добредает до стоящей поблизости кровати; Стэн все еще стоит позади него. Хотел бы он найти в себе силы попросить его уйти, но задача кажется невыполнимой. Одного взгляда на гнездо из одеял хватает, чтобы его захлестнуло волной страха. Он не может лечь спать. Просто не может; если заснет, то станет уязвимым сразу для огромного количества невыразимых вещей. Вещей, которые он так старается похоронить в темнейших уголках собственного сознания, чтобы забыть. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть все просто забудется, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста... Ну почему он не может просто забыть все...

И вдруг ему на плечо ложится рука. Он испуганно подбирается, ждет боли и ужаса, но вместо этого чувствует себя... спокойнее. Лучше. Большая и теплая ладонь успокаивает его, придает уверенности, - он буквально падает на кровать. Он слышит голос, тихий, но знакомый; ему требуется пара секунд, чтобы узнать в нем Стэна.

\- Поспи, Стэнфорд, - голос набирает силу, спокойный и глубокий. - Я буду рядом, присмотрю за тобой. Даю слово.

Форд чувствует, как слабая улыбка трогает его губы. Засыпает он мгновенно.


	5. Chapter 5

**ТОГДА**  
  
Очень быстро все выходит из-под контроля. Форд прекрасно это осознает, но предпринять ничего не может. Он целует своего брата и не может остановиться, даже не может сказать, сколько времени прошло. Всё, что ему известно, так это то, что он задыхается, ему жарко, а по позвоночнику волнами проходит дрожь. Нечёткая и затуманенная, в его голове материализуется мысль, что они целуются в засос. Он слышал о таких поцелуях и в теории знает, к чему они ведут, но, признаться, он никогда не думал, что будет вовлечён в такой, не говоря уже о других наличествующих условиях.  
  
Язык Стэна переплетается с его собственным, движется с просчитанной лёгкостью. А звуки... Влажные звуки встречающихся губ, вздохи Стэна и едва сдерживаемые голодные стоны, эхом отдающиеся у него в ушах. С некоторым шоком Форд осознаёт, что последние вырываются из его горла.  
  
Стэн занимает ведущую роль, и Форда это полностью устраивает, даже очень и очень нравится. Стэн толкает его на ворох подушек и одеял и забирается сверху, придавливая своим весом; Форду до головокружения нравится и это. Вес Стэна у него на бедрах ощущается так идеально и правильно, что Форду думается, что он должен был испытать всё это намного раньше.  
  
У Стэна потрясающе большие руки, - тёплые и шершавые, - Форд чувствует их у себя на боках и зарывается непослушными пальцами в густые волосы брата. Его собственные руки, не в пример более тощие, могут лишь оглаживать сильную спину. Мимолетно приходит мысль, а не запотели ли у него очки, ведь должны были: ему ужасно жарко, а форт окружает их непроницаемым коконом.  
  
Стэн отстраняется самую малость, и Форд находит себе смелость открыть глаза, совсем чуть-чуть, буквально подглядеть между ресниц. Лицо Стэна приобрело трогательный розовый оттенок; он снимает с Форда очки и, аккуратно сложив дужки, откладывает в сторону. Он дышит неглубоко и часто, а зрачки такие широкие, что глаза кажутся чёрными. Стэн целует его еще раз, а после переключается на щёку Форда, скользя по ней губами к уху. Форд дергается и резко вздыхает, когда тот прикусывает мочку его уха и втягивает ее в рот, посасывая; он снова зажмуривается и непроизвольно вскидывает бедра вверх. Форд не хочет спугнуть момент не вовремя сказанным словом, но, не удержавшись, всё же стонет в слух имя брата, добавляя:  
  
\- Я... я чувствую себя странно.  
  
Прежде, чем ответить, Стэн обводит языком его ухо, просовывает внутрь самый кончик, вытягивая из Форда придушенный возглас.  
  
\- Хорошо или плохо? - его голос сел, изменившись до неузнаваемости.  
  
\- Чт-что?  
  
\- Это, - Стэн обозначает предмет вопроса, обратив своё внимание на второе ухо.  
  
Форд отвечает неопределенным писком. В любой другой ситуации он бы устыдился такого звука, но по какой-то неведомой причине он нравится Стэну. Тот, услышав его, рычит, подаётся бедрами вперёд и вниз, и... о... ого!  
  
Форд широко распахивает глаза; он уверен, что только почувствовал чужую эрекцию. Ну либо между ними сейчас находится еще что-то твёрдое и определённо фаллической формы. И ему бы сейчас всё остановить, но ощущения внезапно обрушившегося ушата ледяной воды не приходит. Форда настигает диаметрально противоположная реакция, - это он сделал. Он — причина происходящего со Стэном. Это из-за него его брат так... Форд запрокидывает голову и стонет в голос.  
  
Признаться, он никогда не подозревал, что он такой... такой неправильный! С другой стороны, он никогда прежде не экспериментировал в этой сфере. Да, он трогал себя и, да, доводил до оргазма, но не сказать, что он делает это часто. Он знает, что парни его возраста постоянно ищут предлог, чтобы порукоблудить, но, честно говоря, такое времяпрепровождение его не сильно интересовало. Его с большим успехом захватывало все необъяснимое и неизведанное.  
  
Плотские желания в списке его приоритетов занимают далеко не самое первое место, и его это целиком и полностью устраивает. Пытаясь найти подход к Энджи, он не столько рассчитывал на секс, сколько надеялся завести дружбу с перспективой на развитие их отношений до романтических. Он понимал концепцию романтики и честно полагал такой вид взаимодействия более интересным, нежели просто половой акт. В конце концов, наука достаточно хорошо изучила причину, механику и следствия соития, но любовь, романтика и связанные с ней вещи всё ещё граничили с мистикой.  
Но сейчас он начинает понимать, отчего люди так зациклены на сексе.  
  
Особенно, когда чувствует через слои ткани, как подёргивается член Стэна. Он что... становится больше? Нет, ему кажется. Но затем Стэн опускается ниже, обдавая горячим дыханием шею Форда.  
  
\- Форд... - спрашивает он хрипло. - Хочешь, я научу тебя еще одной разновидности поцелуев? - тот лишь вопросительно мычит. - Не в губы, а в шею, называется засос.  
  
\- Стэнли, я знаю, что такое засос, - тихо смеется Форд.  
  
\- Хочешь один? - мягко спрашивает Стэн и проводит кончиком языка вдоль его шеи, побуждая того закатить глаза от удовольствия. Он дует на оставшийся влажный след, и Форд вздрагивает, чувствуя, как по его коже прокатывается волна мурашек. Стэн продолжает дразнить его, пока Форд не запускает пальцы в его волосы, выдыхая:  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Что да?  
  
\- Да, хочу.  
  
\- Останется след, ты в курсе?  
  
\- Да, я знаю.  
  
\- Я словно ставлю на тебе метку, что ты мой, - говорит Стэн, глядя ему глаза, и Форд тяжело сглатывает, осознавая его слова.  
  
Ведомый незнакомым чувством, Форд поворачивает голову в сторону, покорно подставляя шею, и это действие делает его желание куда более очевидным, чем если бы он его озвучил. Стэну большего и не надо; он буквально набрасывается на него, без всякой жалости кусая и посасывая нежную кожу. Форд пронзительно взвизгивает, но к нему быстро приходит осознание, что сейчас ему наплевать на собственную реакцию.  
  
Ему чертовски нравится происходящее, и он не хочет, чтобы это прекращалось. И каждый раз, когда Стэн втягивает в рот кожу на его шее, каждый раз, когда прихватывает зубами почти до боли, Форд ловит себя на том, что вскидывает бёдра и чувствует, как стоит у Стэна, и хочет... хочет... боже, он даже до конца не понимает, чего именно хочет, но нестерпимого желания эта неопределенность не убавляет; он впивается пальцами в спину брата.  
  
Стэн приподнимается, просовывая руки между ними; Форду не нужно видеть, он знает, что тот поправляет свой член в шортах, и обнаруживает, что бездумно зеркалит его действия. Стэн снова прижимает его к полу собственным весом и целует в губы. И на этот раз он двигает бёдрами… осознанно. Ритмично, словно в танце, хоть движения больше походят на толчки, и Форд, отвечая на поцелуй, стонет. Крошечная часть его сознания стыдится и пугает муками ада, в который они неизбежно попадут.  
  
Но остальная часть его хочет большего. Хочет почувствовать прикосновение голой кожи, а от одной мысли о том, что член Стэна трётся об его собственный, не встречая на своем пути никаких преград, Форд вздрагивает всем телом и понимает, что уже близок к логической развязке.  
  
Ему ужасно стыдно, ведь раньше ему никогда не доводилось делать этого, когда рядом кто-то был, но взять и остановиться он решительно не может, да и не хочет; дыхание Стэна становится тяжелее.  
  
\- Вот так, - в его загнанном голосе проскальзывает беспокойство. - Вот так. Давай же, ну.  
  
\- Яааах... Я... Стэ..!! Л-Ли...  
  
Стэн замирает.  
  
\- К-как ты меня назвал?  
  
Форд мотает головой из стороны в сторону; остановившийся Стэн — это последнее, что ему сейчас нужно, поэтому он тут же выпаливает:  
  
\- Ли! Ли! - его хватает только на то, чтобы произнести окончание его имени.  
  
Но по какой-то причине Стэнли прижимается взмокшим лбом ко лбу Форда и буквально рычит:  
  
\- Чтоб тебя! Это... Это так охренительно сексуально! Ты даже имя моё полностью выговорить не...  
  
\- Ли, - шипит Форд. - Заткнись и просто... просто...!  
  
\- Так сильно этого хочешь, да? Хочешь, чтобы я заставил тебя кончить?  
  
\- К-кончить? - Форд думает, что прежде уже слышал это слово, применительно к оргазму, но сейчас он слишком возбуждён, чтобы думать, а это о чём-то, да говорит.  
  
Бёдра Стэна снова приходят в движение, но скорость замедлятся, а нажим становится сильнее. Стэн касается губами губ Форда, но это уже даже не поцелуй, а просто прикосновения.  
  
\- Хорошо, - выдыхает он. - Я заставлю тебя кончить, Форд. До искр из глаз.  
  
Форд стонет в ответ на избранный Стэном невыносимо медленный темп. Сам же Стэн задирает ему рубашку, гладит ладонями голый живот и зажимает пальцами напряжённые соски. И это слишком хорошо, настолько, что Форд видит фейерверки под закрытыми веками и выкрикивает имя Стэна, когда оргазм сметает его сознание с целеустремленностью товарного состава.  
  
Придя в себя, Форд видит, что Стэн, нависший над ним, с каждым мгновением становится всё более напряженным, его дыхание - всё более рваным, а его тело движется с всё более нарастающим ритмом. Форд с некоторым опозданием осознаёт, что кончил первым, и удивляется заторможенности собственных мыслей. Обычно, он всегда испытывал трудности с тем, чтобы отключить свой бурный мыслительный процесс, чтобы просто заснуть, а сейчас он умудрился получить свой первый сексуальный опыт с другим человеком без лишних размышлений на тему. Словно действия Стэна щёлкнули тумблером «выкл.» в его голове.  
  
Разглядев чужое отчаянное желание получить разрядку, Форд тянется руками вверх и обнимает ладонями лицо Стэна. Тот выглядит так, словно неудовлетворенное желание доставляет ему физическую боль; Форд мягко обводит языком его губы и шепчет:  
  
\- Теперь твоя очередь...  
  
\- Форд, - выдыхает он и толкается вперед сильнее, подгоняемый чужими руками, крепко вцепившимися в его задницу.  
  
\- Вот так, Ли... Кончай.  
  
Стэнли опускает голову, упираясь лбом в плечо Форда, и практически рычит, следуя его просьбе. Форд чувствует, как расползается горячее влажное пятно рядом с ширинкой, но быстро отмахивается от этого факта, - в том месте его штаны и так уже мокрые. Есть что-то головокружительное в понимании того, что они оба кончили в штаны, и сейчас прижимаются друг к другу. Это так... так пошло и одновременно соблазнительно. Пару мгновений спустя Стэн принимается осыпать поцелуями лицо Форда: его лоб, веки и щёки, и у того в груди разливается непривычная нежность; происходящее кажется ему невероятно трогательным и нетипичным, но что, если Форд просто не замечал этого раньше? Что, если Стэнли всегда такой любвеобильный с...  
  
Чувство, словно на него опрокинули ушат ледяной воды посещает его именно в этот момент. Связь с реальностью восстанавливается, и Форд цепенеет. Да, естественно, он знает, что Стэнли всегда такой любвеобильный со своими партнёрами. У него, возможно, даже был секс. Может, даже с Карлой; Форд не знает наверняка.  
  
Но вот, что он точно знает, так это то, что разделил некую форму секса со Стэнли. Со своим братом. С братом!  
  
Секс. С братом.  
  
С братом. С членом семьи. С собственным БЛИЗНЕЦОМ. Чёрт!  
  
Стэнли всё ещё придавливает его к полу и пребывает где-то в дымке блаженства, улыбаясь так, будто только что сорвал куш в лотерее. Но когда он пробует снова осыпать Форда поцелуями, тот уворачивается и отталкивает его от себя со всей имеющейся силой.  
  
\- О, Господи... Боже... - он трясёт головой, пытаясь уложить в голове произошедшее. - Что мы...? Да как мы...? Что мы только что натворили?!  
  
  
 **СЕЙЧАС**  
  
Вот вам факт: с каждым годом Стэн не молодеет.  
Он не придает этому особенного значения, - честно говоря, в душе ему всё ещё двадцать. Но каждое утро ноющие кости и слуховой аппарат на прикроватном столике напоминают ему, что он уже не молод. Его возраст называют «золотыми годами», но чёрта с два он таковым ощущаются. Скорее уж он... утомительный. И ничем не примечательный.   
  
По мнению Стэна, единственный плюс старения заключается в том, что тебе становится насрать абсолютно на всё. Потому как, а с хера ли? Мир тебе больше не интересен, так зачем переживать и нервничать, когда за каждым поворотом может поджидать мрачный жнец? Стэн, разумеется, и не думает даже о том, что тот его ждёт. Честно говоря, он уверен, что у него в запасе есть ещё с десяток лет, но врать себе — последнее дело.  
  
Всему свое время, или как там говорят. Он, в конце концов, не вечный. Эти мысли приводят его к вполне конкретному выводу. Ему нужен его брат. Он нужен ему, он хочет его себе — во всех имеющихся смыслах. А это значит, что Стэну придется проявить великодушие. Его воротит от самой идеи, но что ещё ему остается? Ему необходимо поговорить с Фордом, чтобы прояснить ситуацию. И будь что будет.  
  
Вопрос был лишь в одном — когда. Как выбрать время для неизбежно очень эмоционального разговора? А он точно будет состоять из ожесточенных споров, раненных чувств и прочей херни, которой Стэн предпочел бы избежать. Уфф... Чувства. Они самые худшие. Стэн предпочел бы сделать что-нибудь, лишь бы их не затрагивать, например, посетить Гидеона в тюрьме или посмотреть, как Тоби танцует чечётку. Но он понимает, что затронуть нежелательную тему придётся, более того, - это в край необходимо.  
Крайний раз, когда он разговаривал с Фордом, был две недели назад, - тогда Стэн принес ему ужин и убедился, что тот лёг спать. Он никогда не сможет забыть, каким измождённым был тогда Форд, каким сломленным показался. Тот определенно пропускал через себя всё, что происходило с ним за время его путешествий, и не надо быть гением, чтобы понять, что происходила там какая-то херня. Когда Стэн сказал ему, что присмотрит за ним, пока тот спит, Форд рухнул на кровать и отключился в то же мгновенье.  
  
Стэн провел рядом с ним несколько часов, но, в конце концов, ему пришлось подняться наверх, посмотреть как там дети. Когда он вернулся, Форд всё ещё спал; было очевидно, что в последнее время он знатно недосыпал. Так что Стэн продолжал спускаться к нему время от времени, чтобы проверить как он. Когда Форд наконец проснулся, то выглядел куда как лучше, - мешки под глазами изрядно уменьшились, а на щеках появился здоровый румянец. Он поднялся наверх и поужинал вместе со всеми, но был гораздо молчаливее.  
  
А потом случился весь этот кавардак с игрой. Теперь Стэн точно знает, что Форд и Диппер сильно сблизились за последнее время, а взять и развести их по разным углам у него не поднимается рука. Как ни крути, он не мог похвастать хорошими отношениями с мальчиком. С Мэйбл ему как-то... легче. Теплее. Она такая милая, смекалистая, захваченная творчеством и жаждущая действия, и многими своими чертами напоминает ему его самого.  
  
Диппер же куда более задумчив и с ума сходит по самым странным вещам: призраками, гоблинам и всячески загадкам Вселенной. Совсем, как Форд. Когда дети только приехали, и Стэн начал узнавать их, находиться рядом с Диппером ему было очень сложно, - мальчик напоминал ему о человеке, по которому он очень сильно тосковал.   
  
И особенно тяжело было, когда он уже начал думать о том, чтобы отпустить последнюю надежду. Ведь прошло целых тридцать лет, а он и не приблизился ни к обнаружения остальных дневников, ни к повторному запуску портала. Когда Мэйбл сделала его восковую фигуру, а та «погибла», это стало, своего рода, знаком. Словно сама Вселенная просила его уступить и жить дальше. И он честно попытался. Даже похороны устроил для чёртовой статуи, выглядящей, как он, а, соответственно, - как Форд. Если задуматься, хрень несусветная, но, что было, то было.   
  
А позже Диппер показал ему третий дневник, а у Гидеона обнаружился второй, - и всё встало на свои места. Он начал трудиться усерднее, чем когда-либо, чтобы собрать и запустить портал, и вернуть Форда назад. И вот он здесь, и Стэн понимает, что им необходимо разобраться со всеми обидами и недосказанностями. Иначе, какой смысл было так тяжело работать, если их отношения ничуть не изменятся?   
  
Кроме того, дети не будут рядом вечно. Лето становится всё короче, и скоро они уедут, оставив его одного. Ещё и Форд велел ему закрыть Хижину; ах да, им ещё предстоит разговор на эту тему, потому как Стэнли промолчал тогда только потому, что это был чертовски сложный и длинный день, а времени всё обдумать не было.   
Но теперь ему есть, что сказать по этому поводу, а ещё в отношении своих желаний и нужд, и будь он проклят, если позволит себе быть таким же упёртым, как их отец. Хватит того, что Форду указал на их внешнее сходство. Стэнли не совершит тех же ошибок, и Форду не даст, черти б драли его гордость.   
  
Начать стоило с поисков Диппера. Тот находится в стэновом кресле. Он читает книгу, рекомендованную, несомненно, Фордом; одно только название нагоняло скуку: «Континуальные интегралы и квантовые аномалии». Ух ты. И кому только интересно такое читать? Дипперу, очевидно, который едва не носом утыкается в страницы и выглядит при этом донельзя счастливым. Стэн откашливается.   
  
\- Диппер, найдется минутка?   
  
\- Конечно, прадядя Стэн, - он закрывает книгу. - В чём дело?   
  
\- Я, эээ... Мне интересно, как у вас с моим братом складывается общение?   
  
\- Просто потрясающе! - глаза у Диппера практически сверкают от восторга. - Я столько нового узнал! Например, ты знал, что летучие глаза - это подкласс большого семейства аномальные млекопитающих? Кроме них есть ещё нособелки, и они на самом деле...   
  
Стэн машет руками, прерывая вдохновенный поток информации.   
  
\- Это здорово, парень, но я имел в виду скорее то, рассказывал ли он тебе что-нибудь о том, где был.   
  
\- Ох... Эмм... Ну... - неловко тянет Диппер, почёсывая затылок. - Может, тебе лучше спросить об этом его самого?   
  
\- Поверь мне, Диппер, я пытался, - Стэн присаживается на корточки рядом с креслом. - Можешь не рассказывать, если не хочешь. Я бы ни за что не попросил бы тебя предать его доверие. Просто я... волнуюсь за него. Мне будет достаточно твоего мнения о нём.   
  
\- П-п-правда? - запинается от смущения Диппер, изумленно вытаращив глаза. Стэн кивает, и Диппер, задумавшись, прикусывает губу. - Знаешь, он классный. Вот по-настоящему классный. И очень умный. Просто потрясающий. И мне очень нравится проводить с ним время. У нас очень много общих интересов и он не... - Диппер осекается и, кажется, не хочет заканчивать фразу.   
  
\- Продолжай, - просит его Стэн.   
  
\- Он не придирается ко мне, - мальчик делает паузу, чтобы едва слышно буркнуть себе под нос, - как некоторые.   
  
Стэн хмурит брови и чувствует укол вины. Он-то уж знает, кого именно Диппер имеет в виду. Он хотел бы извиниться, но не знает как.   
  
\- Что-нибудь ещё? - вздыхает он.   
  
\- Он, - начинает Диппер и умолкает, явно обдумывая, что же сказать дальше, подбирает слова. - Он не много говорил о том, где был. Или что делал. И... Честно говоря, я бы тебе ничего не рассказал, даже если бы всё знал. Мне правда кажется, что о таком ты должен спросить его сам.   
  
\- Я понимаю, - кивает Стэн.   
  
Довольный таким ответом, Диппер наклоняется ближе к нему и понижает голос:  
  
\- Но он упоминал о мультивселенной.  
  
\- Мультивселенной?   
  
\- Да. Думаю, что когда он прошёл через портал, то попал в одно измерение, но, вероятно, позже он смог попасть и в другие. Он говорил о ней так, будто и взаправду смог, и, как мне показалось, там не было ничего страшного. Ты ведь из-за этого переживаешь?   
  
\- Да, - соглашается Стэн. - Пожалуй, что из-за этого.   
  
\- Эй, я понимаю, - неловко улыбается Диппер. - Это... Странное чувство. Случись подобное со мной и Мэйбл, я бы тоже страшно волновался. Ох уж эти братья и сестры, да?   
  
\- Ты даже не представляешь насколько прав, - возвращает ему улыбку Стэн.   
  
Диппер усаживается поудобнее в кресле и снова открывает книгу.   
  
\- Учитывая тот случай с камнем, я понимаю, почему ты беспокоишься о том, что с ним что-то могло произойти. Но он объяснил мне, что это была просто непроизвольная реакция на фейерверки. Очевидно, они ему не нравятся.   
  
Эту информацию Стэн воспринимает скептично. Форд соврал Дипперу, чтобы защитить его. Или себя самого. В любом случае, Стэн совершенно точно уверен, что нет у Форда никакой неприязни к фейерверкам. Чёрт, да в детстве они на каждый День Независимости сбегали на пляж, чтобы посмотреть на праздничный салют. У каждого из них были бенгальские огни, и пока Стэн пытался нарисовать что-нибудь в воздухе, Форд пускался в научные объяснения на тему почему они вообще горят и искрятся.   
  
Но Диппер помог ему, поэтому Стэн больше не пытается выведать у него подробности. Ему нравится, что эти двое ладят, и возводить между ними стену недоверия было бы преступлением. Стэн встаёт и ласково треплет Диппера по волосам.   
  
\- Спасибо, парень. Я рад, что мы с тобой об этом поговорили.   
  
\- Да не за что, обращайся, - отвечает Диппер и возвращается к чтению.   
  
А Стэн снова прокручивает в голове их разговор. Мультивселенная? Другие измерения? Стэн помнит, как Форд впервые показал ему портал. Тогда он называл его межпространственными вратами. Пробитым коридором между измерениями. По крайней мере, Стэн всегда считал, что ведёт он только в один мир. Когда он запрограммировал машину на поиск брата, то предполагал, что сканирование покроет обширную территорию, но и представить себе не мог, что это будет бессчетное число измерений.   
  
Чёрт возьми, да всё, о чём он мог думать, - это как найти Форда и вернуть обратно, вне зависимости от его местонахождения! Он и мысли не допускал, что место, где находился Форд могло быть хорошим. Что оно лучше, чем дом. Ведь ничего не могло быть лучше дома: да, пусть они ссорились, пусть из-за их ругани всё это вообще произошло, но Стэн слишком хорошо помнит те первые несколько дней, наполненных отчаянием.  
  
Его настигает мысль, что он мог быть порасторопнее с починкой портала, что он мог вернуть Форда гораздо раньше. И сказать, глядя ему в глаза, что он никогда не хотел всего этого, что сожалеет, что он...   
  
Вполне конкретное слово крутится у него в голове, но Стэн профессионально загоняет его обратно в подсознание. Да, рано или поздно он его произнесёт, но до тех пор даже думать об этом страшно. Чтобы отвлечься, Стэн начинает думать о том, сколько измерений посетил его брат, и как это могло на нём сказаться. Он упоминал загадочное «там» и, учитывая то, как Форд говорил о нем, это должно быть жуткое место. Но, несмотря на это, его путешествия совершенно точно не ограничились одним миром.   
  
Он был и в других местах; остаётся только надеяться, что они были лучше, чем «там». Стэн не знает наверняка, но надеется, что если Форд путешествовал по мирами, то старался вернуться домой так же отчаянно, как Стэн пытался его отыскать. Да, Форд сказал, что и не рассчитывал вернуться в родное измерение, но это могло быть ложью, - точно такой же, какую он сказал Дипперу, дабы защитить его.   
  
И если это так, то Стэн пропишет ему по морде.   
  
Стэну не нужно, чтобы Форд защищал его и цацкался с ним. От близнеца ему необходима ничем не прикрытая жестокая правда. И Форд был с ним честен, пусть и самую малость, - когда был слишком измотан, чтобы контролировать себя. Когда рассказал Стэну немного про «там» и признал, что все ещё доверяет ему, пусть его слова и пытались прикинуться ложью.   
  
И это не говоря о том, что Форд объяснил, что именно связь между ними привела его домой. И Стэн хочет знать, как именно. Ведь компьютер он программировал не по параметрам своего заветного желания или чего-то в том же духе. Почему Форд был так уверен? Его что, втащило в портал каким-нибудь потоком свободного электричества?   
  
Аргх... Наука.   
  
От раздумий у него болит голова, а мигрень это последнее, что ему сейчас нужно. Его разум должен быть чист, а мысль - остра, когда он сойдётся в противостоянии со своим братом. К тому же, необходимо куда-то деть детей. Нельзя позволить им стать свидетелями грядущей, несомненно, эпичной баталии.   
  
Только вот под каким предлогом их вытурить?   
  
Стук в дверь отвлекает Стэна от бурной мыслительной деятельности. На пороге обнаруживается раздраженная Венди.   
  
\- Здрасьте, мистер Пайнс. Знаю, что предупреждаю поздно, но моему отцу приспичило отвезти меня завтра в поход. Я помню, что Хижина ещё не открылась заново, но было бы здорово, если я...   
  
Пока она говорит, улыбка Стэна становится всё шире, и Венди, завидев такую метаморфозу, умолкает. Эта ухмылка пугает её так сильно, что она медленно и осторожно спрашивает:  
  
\- А что, собственно... происходит?  
  
\- Венди, я когда-нибудь говорил тебе, что ты мой любимый сотрудник?   
  
\- Вы меня, что... увольняете? - хмурится Венди.   
  
\- Нет-нет-нет, - машет руками Стэн. - Как раз наоборот. Повышают тебя! До вожатой лагеря! И я хочу, чтобы ты взяла Диппера и Мэйбл с собой в поездку!   
  
\- Ну-у-у-у, - тянет она, - вообще, отец не будет против. Он, вроде как, научил меня и моих братьев всему, что знает сам, так что свежая кровь, которую можно истязать обучением навыкам выживания, придётся ему по душе. Не говоря уже о том, что это убережёт меня от подобной участи. И мне нравится проводить с ребятами время, так что...   
  
\- Да-да, - перебивает Стэн и начинает закрывать дверь. - Тогда поставь их в известность сама, ладно? И можешь забирать их прямо с самого утра!   
  
Стэн затворяет дверь и прислоняется к ней спиной, всё ещё улыбаясь. Как удачно всё складывается! Карма в кои-то веки подыгрывает, протягивая ему эту возможность на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой. Он в предвкушении растирает ладони. Что за ночь обещает быть завтра! Настало время добиться настоящего прогресса.


	6. Chapter 6

**ТОГДА**  
  
Стэн закатывает глаза. Разумеется, сейчас Форд начнёт беситься из-за того, что произошло. Его брат всегда психует из-за всякой ерунды, по поводу и без. И да, то, что они только что сделали, явно выходит за пределы того, на что Стэн рассчитывал. Однако он довольно быстро приходит к мнению, что всё в порядке. То есть, вообще всё. Честно говоря, он даже немного удивлён тому, что не напуган так же, как и Форд.   
  
А причин было достаточно: они оба только что кончились в штаны после того как тёрлись друг о друга и целовались. Много целовались. За один вечер они успели разогнаться по шкале от нуля до шестидесяти по стобалльной шкале накала страстей в отношениях. И родственники таким не занимаются. Ну, может, некоторые и занимаются, но их отношения заклеймлены одним большим уродливый словом на букву «И» — инцест. И они только что его совершили. Стэн себе врать не собирается, — за свою недолгую жизнь нагрешить он успел порядочно, но совершенно точно не ожидал, что его послужной список пополнится этим грехом, по крайней мере, раньше пункта «убийство».   
  
Не то что бы он планировал убить кого-то в ближайшее время, просто это кажется чем-то более реальным, чем... Эээ... Инцест. Он даже слова-то этого практически не слышал от других людей, но вот оно, тычется ему прямо в лицо. А ему... всё равно? Он знает, что должен нервничать и переживать, но не может себя заставить. Всё, что занимает его мысли, это как же здорово всё было. Насколько правильным всё это ощущалось. И насколько сильно произошедшее перевернуло их жизни. Не потому, что это плохо, а потому, что это... идеально и великолепно.   
  
Стэну чрезвычайно понравилось это чувство. И он не испытывает ни малейшего стыда за совершённое, даже зная, что должен. И Стэн приходит к мысли, что хочет знать больше. Ему просто необходимо выяснить, что всё это значит. Он не испытывал подобного ни с кем и никогда прежде; невероятно и дико, что из всех людей он почувствовал это именно с братом. И как только кто-то настолько близкий и понятный мог оказаться таким восхитительно незнакомым? Стэн искренне полагал, что знает брата, как облупленного, но теперь понимает, что заблуждался. Стэнфорд теперь для него словно совершенно другой человек, и ему необходимо узнать о нём как можно больше. Ему хочется знать, почему тот так легко срывается на стоны; почему ему нравится, когда Стэн обездвиживает его, навалившись сверху; хочет узнать его вкус, его запах, его... да абсолютно всё. Стэнфорд был рядом с ним всю его жизнь, но Стэнли словно впервые по-настоящему _видит_ его.   
  
Так что, он понимает, что нужно прекратить его панику сейчас же. Если этого не сделать, Форд загрузится так, что буквально перестанет функционировать. Стэну уже приходилось видеть такое прежде, когда Форд окончательно терял связь с реальностью из-за своей удивительной способности пускаться в размышления. И да, Стэн прекрасно понимает, что большинство неприятностей в его жизни случились от того, что он не смог вовремя остановиться, знает, что следует, наверное, подумать получше, но, чёрт возьми, - он не собирается терпеть неудачу. Не в этот раз. А, может, и никогда впредь.   
  
Последняя мысль немного страшит. Стэн переключается на более приятные мысли и осторожно касается плеча Форда.   
  
— Эй, эй! Выдыхай, Шестопал. Не случилось ничего такого.   
  
— Не случилось? — от возмущения у Форда надламывается голос.   
  
— Да, — Стэн едва сдерживается, чтобы не прыснуть со смеху, потому как голос Форда, взметнувшийся вверх, - это смешно. — Ну же, чувак, расслабься.   
  
— Расслабиться? Стэнли, ты в своём уме? Ты хоть понимаешь, чем мы только что занимались? Целоваться уже само по себе было плохой идеей, но мы ещё и... мы... — Форд даже слов подходящих найти не может, и его щёки вспыхивают заново, на этот раз от стыда, а не от возбуждения. Стэн хмурится; первый вариант ему нравился больше.   
  
— Я не идиот, Стэнфорд. Я знаю, что мы сделали. Но об этом никто не узнает. Это останется только между нами, понимаешь? Только для нас.   
  
— Для нас? — Форд находит свои очки и цепляет их на нос, с сомнением поглядывая на брата.   
  
— Да, бро! — Стэн легонько толкает его руку кулаком. — Для тебя и меня! Это будет нашим секретом. У нас ведь их много, правда?   
  
— Я... Наверное.   
  
— Эй, никаких «наверное», ладно? Мы всегда делились друг с другом уймой, секретов, просто теперь станет на один больше.   
  
Форд не выглядит до конца убежденным, но Стэн видит, как тот понемногу расслабляется, как спадает напряжение в его плечах, и уходит тревога из его глаз. Сейчас Стэну нужно действовать чрезвычайно деликатно. Он мог бы на этом и закончить, но его желания всегда подстегивали его рассудительность и изобретательность.   
  
— Так что, точно зная, что это станется между нами, мы можем продолжить.   
  
— Ты о чём?   
  
— Сегодня дом полностью в нашем распоряжении. Я бы сказал, что мы можем придумать себе занятие.   
  
— Да ты... Ты ведь не серьёзно?   
  
— А почему нет? — пожимает плечами Стэн. — Мы уже прыгнули с моста. Почему бы не поплыть?   
  
— Стэн, мы-мы не можем... снова сделать это.   
  
— Конечно можем, — у него сердце колотится, как у зайца, но он продолжает. — Никто же не узнает.   
  
— Я буду знать, — настаивает Форд. — Буду знать и буду... буду чувствовать себя ужасно.   
  
— Ух ты, — дуется Стэн, скрещивая руки на груди. — Ты знаешь, как заставить меня чувствовать себя особенным.   
  
— Стэнли...   
  
— Нет, что ты. Всё в порядке. Я учу тебя целоваться, я даю тебе чуточку больше, и вот как ты меня благодарить — заставляешь упасть в собственных глазах.   
  
— Господи! — стонет Форд и трёт глаза. — Ты, должно быть, шутишь.   
  
— Я серьёзен, как никогда.   
  
— Стэн, что конкретно ты от меня ждёшь?   
  
— Дай мне шанс. Только на сегодня, — Стэн берёт его руку в свою ладонь. — Ну же, Форд. Всего одну ночь. Ночь открытий. Мы же хотим стать охотниками за сокровищами, так? Считай, что одно мы уже нашли, и...   
  
— Боже, — у Форда вырывается истерический смешок. — Как слащаво!   
  
— Но ведь сработало? — выразительно двигает бровями Стэн.   
  
— Пфф. Нет! — отвечает Форд, но по вновь заалевшим щекам Стэн видит, что его слова возымели нужный эффект. Да, он глупость сказал, но под всей этой рациональностью и острым умом скрывается неисправимый романтик. Стэн знает наверняка, ведь это один из их секретов.   
  
Как-то раз он вернулся с тренировки пораньше и застал Форда за увлеченным чтением любовного романа, который тот умыкнул у матери. Он не помнит название, — наверняка, это было что-то в духе «Пленник моих желаний» или вроде того, — но Форд, заикаясь и путаясь, настаивал на том, что ему просто было нужно отвлечься от учёбы, и что он вовсе не поклонник подобной литературы. Но это оправдание не выдержало никакой критики, когда Стэн обнаружил, что мамины книжки заныканы по всей фордовой половине комнаты. Но он был крутым братом, поэтому пообещал, что никому не расскажет. И даже не стал дразнить его за это.   
  
— Одна ночь, Форд.   
  
Форд ёрзает на своём месте, и Стэн спешит поздравить себя с тем, что не побоялся зайти так далеко. Он не часто обходит брата по части аргументации, а за этот вечер ему это удалось аж дважды. По меньшей мере, он свято верит, что всё действительно так, ведь у Форда сейчас такое выражение лица, по которому с уверенностью можно сказать, какая чаша весов перевесила.   
  
— Одна ночь? — переспрашивает он тихо, практически робко, а Стэн призывает на помощь всё своё самообладание, чтобы не вскинуть руку в победном жесте.   
  
— Да, Шестопал, всего одна.   
  
Форд в раздумьях поочерёдно прикусывает то верхнюю, то нижнюю свою губу, и тут на Стэна нисходит озарение.   
  
— Слушай, а давай просто притворимся?   
  
— Притворимся? — Форд удивлённо выгибает брови. — Стэнли, мы же не дети.   
  
— Эй, не нужно быть ребёнком, чтобы использовать свое воображение! В смысле, думай об этом, как об одной из своих смертельно скучных математических игр, которые не имеют ничего общего с картинкой на коробке.   
  
— Полагаю, ты о «Подземелья, подземелья и ещё больше подземелий»?   
  
— Не в этом суть, — Стэн машет рукой, прерывая его мысль. — В ней же ты притворяешься кем-то?   
  
— Ну, не совсем. Там у тебя есть карточки персонажей...   
  
Объяснения Форда прерывает страдальческий стон Стэна, который вдобавок ещё и глаза закатывает.   
  
— Господи Боже, я уже жалею, что вообще затронул эту тему! Так, забудь про игру и сосредоточься на самой идее, ладно?   
  
— И для чего конкретно нам это нужно?   
  
— Для того чтобы притвориться, что мы не братья.   
  
— И как же я, по-твоему, должен это сделать? — скептично фыркает Форд.   
  
— Используй воображение, гений! — подстегивает его Стэн, но Форд не перестаёт сомневаться. Решение приходит внезапно. — Вот! —щёлкает он пальцами. — Я придумал! Ты называл меня Ли, так что, на сегодня для тебя я Ли. Ли Пайнс... берри, — добавляет он окончание и, подумав немного, остаётся довольным выбором. — Да, я — Ли Пайнсберри.   
  
— Ли Пайнсберри? — с сомнением тянет Форд.   
  
Стэн кивает и протягивает руку.   
  
— А ты кто?   
  
Форд рассеянно чешет в затылке и пожимает протянутую ладонь:  
  
— Стэнфорд Пайнс.   
  
— Стэнфорд, значит? Классное имя, мне нравится. Ничего, если я буду называть тебя Форд?   
  
— Стэн, это просто смешно.   
  
— Что за Стэн? Я же говорил, — я Ли.   
  
У Форда вдруг делается такое забавное лицо, что Стэн едва сдерживает смех.   
  
— Что ж, ладно, — сдаётся Форд. — Может, расскажешь немного о себе, Ли?   
  
— О, я рад, что ты об этом попросил! Я из Техаса.   
  
— Техаса? — со смехом перебивает Форд.   
  
— Ага. Там родился и там же вырос, — Стэн диву даётся, как легко у него получается выдумывать на ровном месте. — Отец работал на родео, а мама завоевывала титул «Мисс Техас» три года подряд. Я же переехал в Джерси, чтобы заботиться о дедушке, — у него слабое здоровье, — и помочь ему управлять магазином. Ты наверняка слышал о нём, называется «Куча хлама», а я красавчик, что его распродаёт.   
  
Они оба хохочут над его выдумкой, но Стэн, нет — Ли, продолжает:  
  
— Да, это всего лишь старые автозапчасти. Но из-за моей сногсшибательной внешности меня как-то раз преследовала девица, захотевшая купить и меня. Если ты понимаешь, о чём я.   
  
— Думаю, что понимаю, — тихо отвечает Форд, и голос его согрет нежностью. Ли так это нравится, что он напускает на себя крайне знатный вид.   
  
— Да уж, она была не в моем вкусе. Мне больше по душе ботаники, — Ли протягивает руку и обводит пальцами вырез футболки брата. Форд нервно сглатывает, вызывая у него улыбку. — А ты, ну, знаешь, очень даже ботаник.  
  
— Я не… не ботаник я.  
  
— Правда? Хочешь сказать, что не знаешь как пользоваться абсцессом?  
  
Форд растерянно морщит лоб и вдруг тихо смеется.  
  
— Ты имел в виду абакус*?  
  
— Уже поправляешь меня? — урчит Ли и тянет Форда на себя за футболку. — Меня это заводит.  
  
Ли накрывает рот Форда своим, раскрывая его губы кончиком языка. Форд издает удивленный возглас, но быстро увлекается поцелуем, который длится и длится, пока Ли не отстраняется.  
  
— Нам нужно привести себя в порядок, — у него поплывший взгляд.  
  
— В п-порядок?  
  
Ли встаёт и выходит из их убежища. Форд вслед за ним высовывает голову наружу и видит, как Ли снимает футболку. Та, скомканная, тут же летит в Форда, угодив ему в лицо.  
  
— Увидимся в душе, - улыбается ему Ли и осторожно закрывает за собой дверь.  
  
Форд смотрит на эту самую дверь, пребывая в ступоре. Он не может это сделать. Так ведь? Это же… это же чистое безумие. Постепенно до него доходит, что он мнёт в руках футболку Ли. Форд переводит взгляд с неё на дверь и обратно. Он сглатывает ком в горле и тоже поднимается с пола. Сердце трепыхается, как пойманная в силки колибри. Окончательно измяв несчастную футболку, Форд делает глубокий вдох, отбрасывает её в сторону и идёт к двери.  
  
  
 **СЕЙЧАС**  
  
Форд высовывается из-за торгового автомата и украдкой оглядывается. Похоже, что Хижина Тайн уже закрыта, но на ужин его никто не звал, что странно; Мэйбл находит особое удовольствие в том, чтобы прокричать ему вниз что-нибудь. Обычно, это что-то типа «БУРРИТОС!» или «Крутой чувак, поднимайся!», однажды даже было «Съешь это, пока оно не слопало нас всех!». Но сегодня – ничего.  
  
Стоит такая тишина, что Форду становится не по себе, и он решает подняться, посмотреть, что происходит. Он с опаской заглядывает в кухню и с удивлением обнаруживает там Стэнли. Как правило, когда он заканчивает отыгрывать роль Мистера Мистики, то быстро переодевается в полосатые боксеры, майку-алкоголичку и шлёпанцы. Но сегодня он до сих пор одет в свой чёрный костюм с красным галстуком, даже феску нацепил.  
  
— Стэнфорд, — он жестом указывает на свободное место напротив него.  
  
— Стэнли, — Форд с сомнением осматривает предложенный стул и оглядывается. — А где дети?  
  
— Ночуют у друзей. Тут только мы с тобой.  
  
— Вот как… Ясно.  
  
— Как я понимаю, это неплохой шанс наконец-то поговорить.  
  
— Поговорить, значит? — Форд хмурит брови. — О чём конкретно, позволь узнать?  
  
— О том, какие погоды нынче стоят в Бока-Ратоне. Сам как думаешь, гений?  
  
— Стэнли…  
  
— Послушай, — Стэн встаёт со своего места и опирается обеими руками на столешницу. — Прошло тридцать лет. Уж пять минут-то ты мне можешь уделить?  
  
— Ты правда считаешь, что мы сможем обсудить всё за пять минут? — язвительно усмехнувшись, спрашивает Форд.  
  
— Нет, но надеюсь, что в первые пять смогу захватить твоё внимание, и ты задержишься подольше.  
  
— А ты тот ещё ушлый торгаш, — Форд подходит ближе к стулу, который Стэн поставил для него.  
  
— Трудно избавиться от старых привычек, — Стэн снова усаживается на своё место.  
  
— Что ж, почему бы и нет? — Форд разминает шею, пожимает плечами и тоже садится за стол. — Должен признать, что с твоей стороны это удивительно зрелый поступок.  
  
— Эй, я потратил тридцать лет на то, чтобы вернуть тебя назад не для того, чтобы спустить этот разговор на тормозах.  
  
— Что ж, тем для разговоров у нас масса, а ты сказал, что от меня требуется дать тебе пять минут, так что…  
  
— А ну хватит умничать!  
  
— У тебя нахватался, — ехидно отвечает Форд, складывая руки на столе, и явственно удерживает себя от дальнейших язвительных ремарок. — Ты продолжай.  
  
— Знаешь ли, — угрюмо говорит Стэн, — вовсе не обязательно так всё усложнять.  
  
Форд усаживается удобнее и ради приличия делает вид, что раскаивается. Самую малость.  
  
— Ты прав. Только… Между нами столько недопонимания, Стэнли. Не говоря о том, что в последние несколько дней я сам на себя злюсь за своё поведение. Когда я пришёл к тебе в комнату и я… И мы…  
  
— Ты о том случае, когда сознался в своих неистребимых чувствах ко мне?  
  
— Я ни в чём не сознавался!  
  
— Хммм… А твои губы говорили обратное. Ну, когда были прижаты к моим.  
  
Стэн с вящим удовольствием наблюдает, как румянец заливает щёки Форда. Это было подобно окошку в прошлое. Он помнит этот взгляд, этот смущенный и нервный вид, кричащий о том, что перед ним книжный червь, который не знает, куда себя девать, когда с ним флиртуют. Форд прочищает горло и пытается взять себя в руки.  
  
— Так, ладно. Сначала это, потом тот случай с детьми, затем, - когда ты сам спустился в подвал… К моему стыду, от усталости я становлюсь более прямолинейным.  
  
— Ну не знаю. Мне даже понравилось. Пусть ты и был излишне эмоциональным, но здорово было наконец-то вытянуть из тебя правду.  
  
— Пра… Я не врал ни словом с тех пор как вернулся! — возмущённо вспыхивает Форд.  
  
— О да, конечно. Прям сама честность во плоти! Дипперу лапши навешал про боязнь фейерверков и мне ничего не сказал о тех измерениях, в которых был. А так да, — ты просто открытая книга.  
  
— Ты никогда не спрашивал меня о моих путешествиях. Не лично у меня. Если бы спросил, то я бы сказал. А что касается фейерверков… Я смотрю, Диппер много тебе рассказал.  
  
— Эй! — вскидывается Стэн. — Не смей срывать зло на парне! Слышишь? Я задал ему пару вопросов, и он ответил на них так, как смог. Тебе не стоит волноваться из-за того, что он мог что-то сболтнуть. Ему можно доверять.  
  
Форд беспокоится из-за того, что рассказал Дипперу о межпространственном разломе, но раз Стэн не упомянул о нём, то и причины для волнения нет, — его секрет не раскрыт. Даже если бы Диппер и сказал лишнего, Форд бы придумал как выкрутиться. Но предположение, что он злится на племянника, задевает его за живое.  
  
— Я бы никогда не стал на нём срываться, Стэнли! — он гневно тычет в брата пальцем. — Пусть я знаком с ним не долго, но я знаю, что он хороший мальчик. Я верю ему и знаю, что у него нет никакого злого умысла. Раз уж на то пошло, то это тебя нужно просить не вымещать на нём зло.  
  
— Меня?  
  
— Очевидно же, что ты его запугал, чтобы вынудить…  
  
Стэн с грохотом опускает кулак на стол, заставляя тот подпрыгнуть.  
  
— Я не делал ничего подобного!  
  
— Что ж, меня ты тоже не спросил. Вместо этого ты взял и за моей спиной…  
  
— ДА КАК?! Как я должен был спросить тебя?! — срывается на крик Стэн и вскакивает на ноги, возвышаясь над Фордом. — Думаешь, мне нравится у Диппера узнавать, как у тебя дела? Тебе нужно было со мной поговорить, Стэнфорд! Обо всём! Даже о том, что не важно! Но нет, я совершил одну ошибку, одну наитупейшую ошибку и теперь должен всю свою жизнь за неё расплачиваться?! Скажи мне, Форд! Скажи! Что мне сделать? Есть ли что-нибудь, _хоть что-нибудь_ , что я могу сделать, чтобы ты _простил_ меня?  
  
Форд тяжело сглатывает и отводит глаза. Его молчание достаточно красноречиво, и Стэн делает свои выводы. Он собирается уходить и ворчит себе под нос:  
  
— Всё это было напрасно! Что за трата времени… Как же это тупо…  
  
Но Форд ловит его за руку, мягко сжимая пальцы на его запястье. Стэн останавливается и, всё ещё кипя от злости, поворачивается посмотреть на него. Форд не открывает глаза.  
  
— Не уходи, — очень тихо просит он.  
  
Стэн лишь смотрит на него. Так проходит несколько минут, словно время застыло.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — едва различимо шепчет Форд.  
  
Замерший неподвижно, Стэн наконец-то коротко кивает и возвращается на своё место. Форд убирает руки со стола и не смотрит на брата. Не может.  
  
— Я не знаю, что тебе сказать, — в его голосе совсем нет эмоций. — Я знаю, что время вспять не повернуть. Но я прошёл через многое…  
  
— А я, что ли, нет? — встревает Стэн. — Не тебе одному пришлось тяжко, Форд. Я стольким пожертвовал за эти тридцать лет, лишь бы вернуть тебя…  
  
— Я не просил тебя ничем жертвовать! — сурово перебивает его Форд, но Стэн всё равно продолжает говорить:  
  
— Я делал всё, что было в моих силах, чтобы вернуть тебя домой! И НЕ НАДО! Просто, блядь, НЕ НАДО говорить мне, что ты не просил об этом! Потому что ты просил! «Стэнли, помоги мне! Стэнли, сделай что-нибудь!». Вот что ты сказал мне прежде, чем тебя затянуло в портал. Ты представляешь, сколько ночей я провёл в своей постели без сна, гоняя эти слова по кругу в голове? Понимаешь ли, каково было просыпаться на утро после сна, в котором я спас тебя, и понимать, что тебя по-прежнему нет? Представляешь хоть немного, сколько кошмаров я пересмотрел, боясь того, что может с тобой случиться?  
  
Стэн обеими руками хватается за голову, сбивая феску.  
  
— Чувство вины едва не убило меня в первые пару недель. Оно пожирало меня, а я не знал как с ним справляться. И я продолжал думать, что если я верну тебя, то ты сможем всё исправить, сможем наладить всё, как было, но что я получил в замен? Остался без имени, без дома и без Хижины.  
  
— Имя твоим никогда и не было, — тихо отвечает Форд, не готовый возражать по более серьёзным претензиям. — Как и дом. А эта твоя Хижина уродств ничто иное, как насмешка надо мной!  
  
— Я не понимаю, о чем ты, — Стэн выглядит сбитым с толку.  
  
— Ты поддерживал меня, Стэнли. Всегда поддерживал. Ты из шкуры вон лез, чтобы доказать мне, что я вовсе не урод, коим я являюсь. И вот ты торгуешь пародиями на аномалии. Где же чучело шестипалой руки, а?  
  
— Ты… ты считаешь, что я поступил бы так с тобой? — боль в голосе Стэна такая явственная, что Форд вздрагивает и отводит глаза.  
  
— Я не знаю. Не уверен. Почему бы и нет?  
  
— Как ты можешь так плохо обо мне думать?  
  
— Я… Я не думаю… - Форд тяжело вздыхает.  
  
¬— Но ты решил, что я выставил бы такое на осмеяние публикой…  
  
— Я не знаю, что творится в твоей голове.  
  
— А раньше знал, - грустно бубнит Стэн. — И я знал, что творится в твоей. А сейчас... Сейчас мы словно и не знаем друг друга.  
  
Они сидят в гробовой тишине, осознавая эту мысль. Каждый гадает, кто же сделает следующий шаг, и главное – если ли вообще смысл продолжать этот разговор.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Абакус* - вообще, правильно "абак" или "абака". Разновидность счётной достки


	7. Chapter 7

**ТОГДА**  
  
Форд таращится на дверь, ведущую в ванную и грызет ноготь. Он слышит, как включается душ и чувствует, как его сердце делает сальто. Стэн, то есть Ли, - да как бы он ни назвался, - был _серьезен_. И разум Форда словно разделился на две враждующие фракции. Одна категорично против и решительно приводит очевидные и логичные причины, почему все это — очень плохая идея. Вторая же являет собой нервный вибрирующий комок энергии и едва сдерживаемого восторга. И эта часть его разума с гиканьем и воплями нарезает воображаемые круги внутри него и скандирует: «Зайди! Зайди! Зайди! Не упусти этот шанс!».  
  
Он сам себе удивляется, когда понимает, что принимает сторону второй фракции. Если сейчас он вернется в спальню, если сделает вид, будто ничего и не было, то его неустанно будет терзать неугомонное любопытство, - а что было бы, если... Что, если бы он зашел туда? Что было бы, дай он себе притвориться всего на одну ночь?  
  
Форд никогда не считал себя смельчаком, но сейчас он чувствует прилив храбрости и открывает дверь. За которой стоит голый Ли; на Форда словно выливают ведро красной краски, так стремительно и густо он краснеет от макушки до кончиков пальцев. Он резко отворачивается, чувствуя, как полыхает все его тело.  
  
\- Ты так покраснел, что тебя, наверное, видно из космоса, - смеется Ли над такой реакцией.  
  
\- Т-ты же голый.  
  
\- Ну, знаешь, я так и впрямь начну думать, что ты всех как-то провел, заставив поверить в собственную гениальность.  
  
\- Я просто, - сбивчиво отвечает Форд, - я... я не был готов.  
  
\- Подумаешь, какое дело. Мы и раньше видели друг друга голыми.  
  
\- Да, но тогда нам было по три года.  
  
\- Неужто там все настолько сильно изменилось с тех пор?  
  
\- Прошу, скажи, что ты шутишь.  
  
\- Что ж, значит, ты еще более стеснительный и зажатый, чем я предполагал, - Ли только плечами пожимает, хотя Форд этого и не видит. - Ну прибавилось у нас с тобой волос в некоторых местах, но в остальном...  
  
\- Стэн...  
  
\- Эй, я же говорил, - Ли. Давай, произнеси это вместе со мной, «Ли», - он тянет гласную, чем подстегивает Форда наконец-то обернуться и увидеть его, но только с тыла; Ли как раз проверяет температуру воды, просунув одну руку за шторку, что дает Форду возможность неприкрыто разглядывать своего близнеца.  
  
У Ли широкие плечи, сильные руки, пусть и без вздутых буграми мышц. Идеальная ложбинка вдоль позвоночника ведет к ямочкам на пояснице и ягодицам, - стоит взгляду Форда достичь этой части тела, и он уже не может отвести глаза. Задница Ли такая... Он не может даже найти подходящих слов для описания. В целом, он и не хочет. Ему хочется прикоснуться, ладони аж зудят от одной только мысли, а от идеи стиснуть эти неописуемые ягодицы его лицо вспыхивает еще сильнее. Щеки горят так сильно, что это кажется противоестественным. Он словно тает, превращается в желе или что-то вроде этого и, чтобы убедиться, что не горит, он украдкой трогает щеки руками.  
  
А потом Ли оборачивается, и Форд снова не может отвести взгляд. Вид сзади впечатлил его, но Ли идеальный со всех сторон. Его грудь покрывают темные волоски; Форд уверен, что этот нюанс будет ему неприятен, но вместо отвращения его охватывает любопытство — интересно, каково будет ощутить их под пальцами. У него бледно-розовые соски, которые торчат напряженными горошинками; язык Форда присоединяется к его пальцам в параде «хочу потрогать». Он стискивает зубы и пытается успокоиться.  
  
На его животе волосы не растут. Хоть у Ли не идеальные шесть кубков пресса, но невооруженным глазом видно, что он занимается собой, пусть и недостаточно, чтобы достичь идеальной мышечной формы. От пупка снова появляется темная поросль и спускается вниз до самого его... и тут Форд теряется, не зная, какое слово он хочет использовать.  
  
«Пенис» слишком технический термин, заставляет думать о рисунках в учебнике по анатомии и неловких уроках сексуального образования. «Ствол» навевает воспоминания о тех книжках, что он таскал у матери, и, честно говоря, он всегда считал этот термин слишком глупым. Может, «член»? Он останавливается на этом варианте; нужно же хоть как-то называть то, на что он сейчас смотрит. И «смотрит» это еще мягко сказано, потому как он беспардонно пялится. Член Ли еще не возбужден полностью, но это явно лишь вопрос времени. Он темнее, чем Форд предполагал, и визуально выглядит тяжелым. Форд чувствует себя полным идиотом: и за то, о чем думает, и за то, что пялится, - и отводит взгляд, но вдруг чувствует руки Ли у себя на талии.  
  
\- Ты в порядке?  
  
Форд не поднимает взгляда, не может совладать со словами и просто кивает.  
  
\- Уверен? - у Ли брови ползут вверх. - Ты выглядишь напуганным.  
  
\- Я... Я не напуган.  
  
\- Эй, - Ли обнимает ладонями лицо Форда. - Посмотри на меня.  
  
И Форд слушается его.  
  
\- Мы можем остановиться, если хочешь. Ты можешь сказать «нет». В любой момент.   
  
Форд чувствует, как его губы растягиваются в глупой улыбке, и ему хочется сказать Ли, что тот ужасно милый, что чувствует себя нужным и важным от этих слов. Вместо этого, он тянется вперед и дарит пару быстрых нежных поцелуев.  
  
\- Спасибо.  
  
\- Окей, так что... Хочешь остановиться?  
  
\- Нет. Я хочу продолжать.  
  
\- Значит, ты этого хочешь?  
  
\- Я же сказал «да».  
  
\- Я знаю, знаю. Просто мне нравится слушать, как ты это произносишь. Тебе следует говорить так почаще.  
  
\- Да, да, да, - смеется Форд.  
  
\- Ох, как же сексуально, - Ли подхватывает его веселье и обсыпает Форда легкими поцелуями прежде, чем потянуть его за край футболки. - Может, снимешь? Или хочешь, чтобы я снял ее с тебя?  
  
Форд тяжело вздыхает. Ему нужно взять себя в руки. У Ли вот с этим нет никаких проблем. Но, с другой стороны, Ли всегда был гораздо храбрее его. Это Ли давал отпор обидчикам. Это Ли убедил его прокатиться на горках. Ли бы и на монстров кинулся бы с кулаками, если было бы нужно. И даже сейчас у него нет страха перед происходящим; Форду отчаянно хочется перенять у него эту уверенность.  
Что ж, Ли говорил ему, чтобы он использовал воображение, так? Чтобы он притворился? И Форд решает притвориться. Притвориться, будто ему совсем не страшно.  
  
\- Я хочу, чтобы меня раздел ты, - говорит он, и в его голосе прорезается неожиданная хрипотца.  
Форд не ожидал, что его слова прозвучат скорее, как приказ, нежели как пожелание, но во взгляде Ли что-то мелькает. Он выглядит... возбужденным. Ли впивается пальцами в ткань футболки и медленно, буквально по дюйму, тянет вверх.  
  
\- Как я справляюсь?   
  
От пара у Форда запотевают очки. Он накрывает ладонями руки Ли.  
  
\- Давай-ка я помогу.   
  
Совместными усилиями они снимают с Форда футболку и переключаются на его штаны, стягивая их вместе с трусами; одежда остается кучей лежать на полу. Форд снимает очки и, аккуратно сложив дужки, кладет их на полку. Он первым лезет в душ и отводит глаза, глядя прямо перед собой; пульс частит.  
  
Он не может поднять глаза на Ли, знает, что тот сейчас наверняка разглядывает его так же, как его самого разглядывал Форд; казалось бы, все честно, только Форд и в половину так хорошо не выглядит. У него нет развитой мускулатуры, а его, э-э-э... член, уже очевидно возбужденный, и вовсе, вероятно, посмешище в сравнении.  
  
Он об этом как-то раньше не задумывался, да и особо не разглядывал никогда. Ну член и член, просто часть тела. Такая же, как уши или, скажем, нос. Честно говоря, единственная часть его тела, которая когда-либо занимала его мысли — это его пальцы, и то лишь потому что у него есть парочка лишних (которые он искренне ненавидит).  
  
Но сейчас он думает лишь о своем голом теле, как о едином целом, и о том, какое разочаровывающее зрелище оно из себя представляет. Он никогда не представлял себя в подобной ситуации, не думал, что кто-то будет внимательно рассматривать его наготу. А теперь у него голова разрывается от мыслей: о том, какой он худой и жутко бледный, о том, что у него сутулые плечи, а руки тощие и похожи на макаронины, о том, что у него бедра костлявые и ребра торчат, о том, что у него на груди не растут волосы. Серьезно, грудь у него прискорбно гладкая.  
  
Он не знает, от чего такая беда, но готов поспорить, что кожа на груди у него болезненно-белая, а соски... - он даже не помнит, как они выглядят, и не смотрит на них, опасаясь, вдруг они не того цвета или формы или вообще странные...  
  
Он слышит, что за его спиной в душ забирается Ли. Льющаяся сверху вода была достаточно горячей, однако сказать наверняка сложно, - температура в комнате словно подскочила. Форд едва не до крови прикусывает нижнюю губу и сует голову под воду; нужно побыстрее принять душ и убраться отсюда, потому как быть такого не может, что бы Ли хочет сделать что-нибудь еще.  
  
Наверняка, Форд надумал лишнего. Может, Ли предложил принять душ вместе, чтобы сэкономить воду. Может, не было в том никакого сексуального подтекста, просто показалось; он же не маленький, знает, что люди делают это в ванной, что совсем не значит, что...  
  
Он вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда Ли трогает его спину; Ли смеется.  
  
\- Ты пытаешься утопиться?  
  
\- Нет, - Форд зачесывает пальцами мокрые волосы назад и откашливается. - Прости, задумался.  
  
\- Я бы сказал, что через чур, - проницательно замечает Ли, и Форд не может поспорить.  
  
Он может представить улыбку своего близнеца, пока тот самыми кончиками пальцев гладит его плечо. У Форда горло перехватывает, когда вдоль позвоночника вдруг проскальзывает что-то холодное; в воздухе разливается свежий запах мыла. Он расслабляется немного, пока Ли мылит ему спину.  
  
\- Помоешь мне спинку, если я помою твою? - голос Ли расходится эхом.  
  
\- Мне вовсе не спину надо мыть, - Форд словно со стороны слышит собственные слова и теряет дар речи. Это же совсем не в его привычке вот так вот... выпаливать всякое. Так скорее поступил бы Стэн. Стэн, он же Ли, шумно вдыхает воздух. Звучит так, будто он он удивлен высказыванием Форда не меньше его самого. Ли обхватывает его руками и тянет из-под лейки душа на себя, пока Форд не прижимается спиной к его груди и — ой!  
  
Ладно.  
  
Хорошо.  
  
Раньше Ли не был возбужден.  
  
Теперь это не так.  
  
Теперь — очень даже.  
  
Впечатляющая эрекция Ли трется о ягодицы Форда, прижимается удобно к ложбинке между ними; Форд едва не глотает язык от изумления. Они же практически не касались друг друга. Ли всего лишь увидел его голым, и быть такого не может, чтобы вид его тела вызвал подобную реакцию.  
  
Должно быть другое объяснение. Он как раз перебирает в памяти варианты различных стимулов, которые могли бы заставить молодого человека возбудиться так быстро, когда Ли целует его плечо; все мысли вылетают из головы, словно их там и не было.   
  
Форд заполошно не то вздыхает, не то стонет, и его мозг отключается окончательно. Языком и губами Ли выводит по его плечу дорожку к шее, находит чувствительное место, где ранее оставил засос, и снова прихватывает кожу губами, втягивая ее в рот; Форд стонет громче, едва не срываясь на скулеж. Он чувствует, как колется щетина на подбородке Ли, и это ощущение заводит его еще сильнее; его собственное возбуждение крепнет, и член поднимается, задираясь куда-то к пупку. Ли тем временем водит скользким мылом по груди Форда, спускаясь все ниже, ниже и господи, боже мой...  
  
\- Ли, - задыхается Форд, когда Ли начинает двигать мыльными руками по болезненно возбужденному члену. Впервые его там касаются чужие руки. И это так... странно. Но в то же время здорово. Под кожей словно гуляют разряды электричества. У Ли уверенные руки, ладони немного грубые, и они, к неудовольствию Форда, замедляются.  
  
\- Все в порядке? Тебе нравится? - спрашивает Ли. - Я могу перестать.  
  
\- Я прибью тебя, если остановишься!  
  
\- Приму это за «да», но предпочел бы это услышать.  
  
\- Да, - в голосе Форда снова проступает хрипотца. - Да, да, господи, да, пожалуйста, не останавливайся, Ли!  
  
И он не останавливается, снова начинает двигать рукой, осторожно, очевидно, приноравливаясь. В конце концов, насколько Форд знает, это первый раз, когда Ли касается другого парня. Но тот, кажется, быстро привык, практически интуитивно понимая, где лучше лучше погладить, а где сжать покрепче. Форд опускает голову и крепко зажмуривает глаза, отдаваясь захватившим его ощущениям, теряясь в ласке.  
  
Ли прихватывает его загривок зубами и дышит тяжело, тянется свободной рукой ниже, накрывая ладонью напряженно поджавшиеся яйца Форда, и легонько их сжимает. И Форд не сдерживается, кричит:   
\- Блядь!  
  
Ли моментально убирает руки и разворачивает его к себе лицом.  
  
\- Что-что ты только что сказал?  
  
Форд не знает. Он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько отупевшим, словно у него и вовсе нет мозгов. Сейчас он являет собой сгусток нервов и бушующих гормонов и не понимает, почему они больше не касаются друг друга. Ему не хватает ощущения рук Ли, не хватает его стояка, прижимавшегося к пояснице Форда; но он опускает глаза и видит его, как тот покачивается прямо на линии его взгляда, большой и впечатляющий.  
  
Форд ловит себя на том, что готов закричать, настолько сильно он хочет его. Настолько, что не может определиться, как именно его хочет — взять в руки? Или в рот? Он никогда даже не предполагал, что когда-нибудь придет в восторг от идеи дотронуться до чужого члена, но вот он — изнемогает от желания; и почему Ли портит все болтовней?  
  
Это его прерогатива — говорить, он здесь мыслитель. Не Ли. И Форд просто качает головой.  
  
\- Ты что, выругался? - спрашивает Ли. - Ты никогда не ругаешься.  
  
И это правда. Форд старается не ругаться. Не потому, что он ханжа в этом вопросе; он искренне считает, что крепкие словечки лишь демонстрируют ограниченность словарного запаса. Есть масса других слов, которые можно использовать не менее эффективно, чем обсценные эпитеты, но прямо сейчас это было не важно. Важность имеет лишь происходящее прямо сейчас; Ли возвращается к прерванному занятию и снова обхватывает ладонью член Форда, медленно двигая по нему рукой.  
  
\- Скажи это снова, - у него мягкий голос. - Хочу услышать еще раз.  
  
\- Блядь, - выдыхает Форд; от желания у него кружится голова.  
  
\- Боже, как же мне нравится, - почти рычит Ли. - Нравится слушать, как ты это произносишь своим грязным ртом.  
  
\- Г-грязным?  
  
\- Ты ведь считаешь ругательства чем-то грязным, да?  
  
\- Н-нет... в-вовсе нет...  
  
\- А что, если я тоже скажу что-то подобное? - воодушевляется Ли и прижимается ближе, касаясь губами уха Форда. - Например, что, если я скажу, что ты можешь трахнуть мою руку?  
  
Стон, что срывается с губ Форда, не похож на человеческий; это глухой надсадный звук, что вырывается у него снова и снова, пока он толкается бедрами в столь любезно предложенную ладонь. И Ли позволяет ему, позволяет толкаться в свой скользкий кулак. У Форда не достает сил закрыть рот, и (что хуже всего) по ванной гулко расходится эхо, и он слышит себя и подмечает, что он очень громкий.  
Он стонет и задыхается, а слова сами продолжают беспорядочно вылетать из его рта. И «еще», и «блядь, и «мммхбоже, да, да, пожалуйста!», и что-то еще, что менялось до не неузнаваемости, когда их губы встречались, или когда Форд утыкался в плечо Ли; совершенно невозможно было к нему не тянуться. Форд почти валится на него, колени практически не держат; пойманный между прикосновениями Ли и льющейся сверху водой, он почти что перегружен ощущениями.  
  
Ли рычит в ответ, бормочет что-то о том, что не нужно торопиться, что у них впереди вся ночь, но Форд его словно не слышит. Он нетерпелив, ему хочется всего, сразу и прямо сейчас. Он почти ничего не соображает от захлестнувшего разум «хочухочухочу» и готов кончить в любую минуту, но какая-то крохотная часть его сознания прорывается сквозь пелену желания, буквально крича, что Ли должен быть частью его удовольствия, и он делает глубокий шумный вдох, пытается успокоиться, замедлиться и отлипает от плеча Ли.  
  
\- Вместе.  
  
Ли останавливается и убирает от него свои руки, и Форд стонет от такой потери, но, когда он смотрит на него, то видит, что Ли сбит с толку.  
  
\- Вместе?  
  
Форд оглядывается и видит, что Ли вернул мыло на подставку. Он берет брусок и намыливает обе руки; он, наверное, впервые жизни радуется наличию лишних пальцев, дающих более широкую хватку, когда обхватывает ладонью одновременно оба их члена и начинает двигать рукой.  
  
\- Вместе, - выдыхает он.  
  
И настает черед Ли издавать бессвязные звуки, но Форд пресекает их, порывисто целуя его; они сталкиваются зубами, борются языками, и все это жутко неловко и мокро, но одновременно с тем — просто идеально. Ли запускает одну руку Форду в волосы, а второй накрывает его ладони. Они оба движутся неловко, рвано, без всякой системы; они так близко, что буквально дышат друг другом, а звуки, издаваемые ими, переплетаются. Все это похоже одновременно и на глупое соревнование, и на акт небывалого единства; они настолько теряются в ощущениях, что путаются, кто же из них кончил первым.  
  
Форд чувствует себя вконец одуревшим и счастливым, пока горячее и липкое пачкает пальцы, живот и даже грудь; и это потрясающе грязно и чудесно. Он бормочет себе под нос бессвязные ругательства и возвращается обратно в реальность, где они влезали под душ, чтобы помыться, но вместо этого испачкались только сильнее. И Форд понимает для себя, что другого исхода он и не хотел бы.  
  
**СЕЙЧАС**  
  
Стэну ужасно хочется сдаться.  
  
Он уже даже представляет себе, как это будет. Нужно всего-то встать из-за стола и выйти из кухни. И как он только такую мысль допустил, что этот разговор — хорошая идея? Словно ему нравится раз за разом наступать на одни и те же грабли. Нужно было позвать еще народу на эту вечеринку. Кто там еще любил заставлять его чувствовать себя полным ничтожеством? Карла? Ленивая Сьюзан? Все эти простаки, которых он провел? А еще можно принести доску Уиджи и призвать дух отца. Это же Гравити Фоллз; наверняка, старик явится без промедлений.  
  
Но он вдруг понимает, что чужое мнение ему совсем не важно. Ему плевать, что все они думают о нем. Именно это помогало ему справляться со всеми проворачиваемыми им аферами. Сложно чувствовать себя виноватым, если нет у тебя никакой связи с человеком, с которым ты обходишься совсем не милосердно. Но Форд... Вот же черт. Форд всегда был важен для него, словно бы он был жизненно важным элементом Стэна как личности.  
  
И как же Стэну хочется, чтобы все было наоборот. Он хочет ненавидеть своего брата. Хочет взять и вышвырнуть того на улицу. И не важно, чему тот научился в своих измерениях, - Стэн твердо уверен, что надерет Форду задницу, если понадобится. Он мог бы волоком вытащить его наружу и велеть проваливать, сказать, что больше не желает того видеть; мог бы стать воплощением человека, в которого всегда боялся превратиться, - их отца. Он мог бы выпнуть Форда волкам на съедение — бездомного, без гроша в кармане и одинокого.  
  
На долю секунды он видит все это перед своим внутренним взглядом и, содрогнувшись, немедленно задвигает обратно на задворки сознания; он бы никогда и ни за что так не поступил. И не потому, что он принес священную клятву никогда не уподобляться отцу. А потому, что этот осел, что сидит напротив него, ему больше, чем просто брат. И следует просто сказать ему об этом, но Стэн... просто не может.   
  
Стэн Пайнс человек не слишком эмоциональный.  
  
Он ни белый, ни пушистый, ни сентиментальный.  
  
Он скорее согласится умереть, чем произнести некоторые слова вслух, и пока Форд сам не встал и вышел из комнаты, положив конец этой бесполезной беседе, он останется на месте, потому что есть вещи, гораздо более важные, чем его благополучие. Именно так. Он может быть еще и самоотверженным. Такое случается.  
  
\- Хижина, знаешь ли, важна не только для меня. У меня есть работники, Стэнфорд. Быть может, ты слышал о них? О Сусе и Венди?  
  
\- Да, - Форд трет глаза. - Я осведомлен.   
  
\- Так что? Раз ты их не знаешь, то плевать, если они останутся без работы?  
  
\- Мне не все равно, - хмурится его брат. - Они кажутся приличными людьми. Я уверен, что они найдут более прибыльную работу в другом месте. Может, даже я сам смогу обеспечить им источник дохода.  
Стэн издает невеселый короткий смешок.  
  
\- Собираешься предложить им работу?  
  
\- Сус парень рукастый, - пожимает плечами Форд. - Этому дому нужен хороший ремонт, на котором ты, как я понимаю, экономил. Вот, например, что тебе мешало попросить его починить сломанную ступеньку на лестнице?  
  
Стэн ничего не отрицает.  
  
\- А Венди кажется мне бесстрашной девушкой с живым умом. Она могла бы стать моим ассистентом.  
\- Эй! Я не дам тебе вовлечь ее во что-то опасное только ради того, чтобы ты мог продолжить свои исследования происходящей здесь сверхъестественной дребедени!  
  
Форд закатывает глаза.  
  
\- Я бы никогда не подверг ее опасности, Стэнли. Я стал куда более сознательным. Я осознал, что нанес Фиддлфорду непоправимый ущерб. И лишь больше в этом убедился, когда увидел, что его состояние... ухудшилось. Я думал о чем-то, более безопасном для Венди. Она бы занималась бумажной работой, помогала бы мне заново обжиться в этом мире, следила бы за домом. Что-то в этом духе.  
  
\- Я мог бы делать для тебя то же самое, знаешь ли, - сердито ворчит Стэн и жалеет о сказанном. Эти слова демонстрируют уязвимость, которую он не собирался показывать. Но слово не воробей, а выражение лица Форда, как ни удивительно, смягчается.  
  
\- Это не та работа, которая может тебе понравиться, Стэн. Она тебе быстро наскучит. Она и Венди, может, наскучит, но я все равно ей предложу работать у меня. Но если она захочет узнать больше о сверхъестественном, я буду не против рассказать ей о чем-нибудь или даже показать ей что-нибудь, как уже показывал Дипперу. И даже Мэйбл.  
  
\- Погоди, что ты Мэйбл показывал?  
  
Форд ерзает на своем месте, а в его чертах внезапно проступает непонятная застенчивость.  
  
\- Я обнаружил гибридный вид, что-то среднее между кошкой и свиньей. Если судить по ее свитерам, ей нравятся кошки, а в питомцах у нее Ваддлз. Вот я и решил, что ей может быть интересно.  
  
Стэну страсть как не хочется признавать, что и ему самому стало интересно.  
  
\- И как... как ты его назвал?  
  
\- Я позволил ей самой придумать название  
  
\- Серьезно?  
  
Форд кивает.  
  
\- Я сделал все, что касалось научной части — классифицировал по царству, подцарству, классу и так далее, но собственно название, данное ею, останется в истории. Они теперь известны, как хрюномурки.  
  
\- Да ладно? - на этот раз Стэн не сдерживает искреннего смеха.  
  
\- Именно. Так и записал в дневнике. Даже дал ей сделать примечания.  
  
\- Что ж, - в груди у Стэна разливается тепло и он вздыхает. - Это просто нечто.  
  
\- Не вся сверхъестественная «дребедень», как ты ее называешь, опасна. Те же хрюномурки весьма кроткие. К тому же, они почти все время спят и больше похожи на плюшевые игрушки, которые иногда приходят в движение. Чаще всего, чтобы поесть, а их рацион состоит из неорганических веществ. Просто потрясающие создания.  
  
\- Хорошо, - Стэн скрещивает руки на груди. - Ты позаботишься о Сусе и Венди, но как быть со мной, черт возьми? Что я, по-твоему, должен делать, когда ты выгонишь меня? Выгонишь так же, как выгнал меня наш отец, должен добавить. Приятно знать, что яблоко от яблони не далеко упало.  
  
Форд откидывается на спинку стула.  
  
\- О чем ты говоришь?  
  
\- А сам-то как думаешь? Лето заканчивается, дети уедут домой, ты получишь назад свое имя и свой дом, Хижина закроется и я — что? Снова буду жить в своей машине?  
  
\- Ты жил в машине?  
  
\- Я тебе об этом говорил.  
  
\- Нет, не говорил.  
  
Стэн припоминает, что рассказывал Форду и детям; там были дети, а значит...  
  
\- Что ж, - он трет затылок. - Ладно, хорошо. Когда ты вернулся, все, что я рассказал, было правдой, просто не всей. Я бы не хотел, чтобы Диппер и Мэйбл вдруг узнали, что их двоюродный дед Стэн жил в собственной машине.  
  
\- Я даже не знал...  
  
\- Конечно, не знал, - огрызается Стэн, когда вскрывает старые раны. - Готов поспорить, ты обо мне даже не вспоминал, а? Па выгнал меня на улицу, и я словно умер для тебя.  
  
\- Это не так.  
  
\- Еще и отрицаешь! - шипит Стэн. - Ты ни разу не попытался связаться со мной,Форд! И бог свидетель, отец тоже не пытался! Только мама виделась со мной и мало что говорила. Она дала мне твой номер, рассказала о твоих планах, и я пытался позвонить тебе — сотни раз пытался! Но каждый раз я вешал трубку, потому как знал, что это черт возьми,бесполезно! Если бы я действительно был нужен тебе, ты бы связался со мной. Но ты этого не сделал!  
  
\- Это не правда! - возражает Форд, наконец-то сумев вставить хоть слово. - я связался с тобой, Стэнли! Ты не помнишь? Тридцать лет назад я вышел с тобой на связь, и это ты устроил тогда истерику! Я написал тебе, когда ты был мне нужнее, чем кто-либо еще, потому что ты был единственным, кому я мог довериться. Я попросил тебя приехать сюда, чтобы помочь мне, попросил увезти дневник и спрятать. И что ты сделал? Ты тут же повел себя неразумно и начал обороняться!  
  
\- О, как будто я должен был повести себя иначе, когда ты позвал меня только для того, чтобы сделать мне больно. СНОВА. Ты хотел, чтобы я приехал, только ради того, чтобы отослать меня как можно дальше от себя. А я- то думал, что, может быть, ты вдруг захотел вернуть меня!  
  
\- Вернуть тебя...? - Форд напрягается.  
  
\- Как брата, Стэнфорд! Как друга! - из голоса Стэна пропадают запальчивость и громкость, сменяясь глубокой печалью. - Как я уже говорил, - нас всегда было двое. И когда ты позвал, я понадеялся, что наконец-то искупил свою вину, что ты все-таки простил меня; что мы сможем все исправить. Что мы снова сможем стать тем, кем были.  
  
\- Кем мы были? Стэн, - сглатывает Форд. - Те, кем мы были... Это было не правильно.  
  
\- Я сейчас говорю не об этом, - Стэн качает головой. - Не пойми меня превратно, - я бы хотел и этого тоже, это правда. Но если я не могу этого получить, то, по меньшей мере, я могу вернуть себе свою семью. Ты — моя семья, Стэнфорд. Больше, чем были Ма и Па. Больше, чем кто-либо. Я привязался к нашим племянникам и очень рад, что они у меня есть, но ты...  
  
Стэн замолкает, чувствуя себя жалким до невозможности. Он так не делает, не говорит о своих потаенных темных чувствах. Он не показывает своих слабостей. Никогда не показывал. И вот до чего он докатился, сидит сейчас и пытается, - и Форд понимает это, чувствует.  
  
\- Я не... - он делает глубокий вдох и с видимым дискомфортом говорит. - Я не хотел тебя ранить. Ни тогда. Ни сейчас.  
  
\- Тогда ты выбрал интересный способ это продемонстрировать. Особенно учитывая твои планы на мое будущее. Скоро я стану одним из тех бездомных парней, живущих под мостом.  
  
\- Ты не будешь бездомным, - настаивает Форд. - Я никогда не говорил, что я выгоню тебя.  
  
\- Ты сказал...  
  
Форд отрицательно качает головой.  
  
\- Нет, я сказал, что хочу назад свое имя и свой дом. Я хочу, чтобы Хижина закрылась. Я не говорил, что хочу, чтобы ты уходил. И ты хочешь припомнить наш разговор дословно, - ТЫ сказал, что дети — единственная семья, что у тебя осталась. Так что же получается, их родители совсем ничего для тебя не значат?  
  
\- Я вовсе не это имел в виду.  
  
\- Вот именно! - Форд самодовольно улыбается и складывает руки на столе. - Ну, хотя бы с этим мы определились.  
  
\- Да уж, с одной темой из сотни. Чудно, - ворчит Стэн. - Но ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос. Что же, черт возьми, я должен делать, когда лето закончится? Даже если я останусь здесь, без Хижины я никто! Это моя работа! Это единственное, в чем я хорош! У тебя есть какие-то идеи относительно моего дальнейшего трудоустройства?   
  
Вопрос так и повисает в воздухе без ответа, и Стэну чудится, что над ним раскачивается топор, готовый вот-вот сорваться вниз.  
  
\- Я... ну... я не знаю, - наконец-то говорит Форд.  
  
\- Ух ты, - горько усмехается Стэн. - А что ты знаешь? Подумать только, я нашел вопрос, на который господин Ученый не может дать ответ.  
  
\- Не может такого быть, что бы у тебя совсем не было вариантов.  
  
\- А что за варианты у меня есть, умник? Я не могу вернуться к тому, чем занимался, когда отец выставил меня на улицу. Ну, не ко всему, во всяком случае. Преступник остается преступником, так? Не сказать, что пенсионеру будет трудно получить работу контрабандиста или дилера. Что до воровства, я до сих пор не растерял навыков. Спорить готов, ты наверняка так и думаешь.  
  
Форд открывает рот, желая возразить, но Стэн не дает ему сказать ни слова.  
  
\- Но лучшие мои годы прошли. Я имею в виду, что вряд ли смогу выстоять в драке. Нынешние молокососы на ринге меня пережуют и выплюнут. А если захочу продать себя, то не найдется никого, кто захотел бы заплатить. Я уже совсем не в той форме, что был по молодости лет, разжирел, зарос, да и совсем уже не так привлекателен, как был когда-то. Не то, чтобы это было обязательным условием для того, чтобы торговать собой, то это чертовски помогало.  
  
\- Торговать... собой... - Форд медленно повторяет каждое слово, думая, что ослышался. - Стэнли, о чем ты говоришь?  
  
\- А как ты думаешь? - Стэн в упор глазеет на него.  
  
\- Т-ты... ты, говоришь, что ты...  
  
Стэн скрещивает на груди руки и отводит взгляд, громко сопя.  
  
\- Что ж, очевидно, ты не такой уж всезнайка, да?  
  
Тишина в ответ такая, что ее можно резать; от нее у Стэна все тело нервно зудит и он продолжает говорить.  
  
\- Я был сам по себе. Я жил в машине. И иногда я не мог найти работу, ну, нормальную, а не ту, что включает в себя отсутствие на тебе одежды. И приходилось делать хоть что-то. Мне нужны были деньги хотя бы на еду, понимаешь? Да, это было не самое простое время, но мне и не должно было нравиться. Никто из парней меня не принуждал, иногда это были женщины, а один раз — дешманская порнушка, но все было в порядке.  
  
Он искоса смотрит на брата, просто чтобы проверить, как он там, и видит, что Форд шокирован. Такое чувство, будто слова Стэна потрошили его живьем; по какой-то причине это злит Стэна и он снова отводит взгляд.  
  
\- Слушай, не такое уж это и большое дело, ладно? Это было мое решение. Мой выбор. Иногда ты делаешь то, что приходится, чтобы продолжить двигаться вперед. И я не хочу, чтобы ты меня за это осуждал. Никто не вправе меня за это осуждать.  
  
Форд не говорит, лишь задушено выдыхает имя Стэна и делает это так душераздирающе, что Стэн не выдерживает и рявкает:  
\- Боже, что ты нюни распустил, а ну хватит! Я же сказал, ничего ужасного не стряслось! Это было всего несколько раз, да, не восторг ситуации были, но по равнению с тем, через что мне по тем временам приходилось проходить, это сущая ерунда и...  
  
Стэн замолкает на полуслове, услышав полный боли и ужаса выдох, вырвавшийся у Форда; он снова смотрит в лицо брата и видит, что тот в полном раздрае. Понимая, что делает только хуже, он меняет тактику.  
  
\- Послушай меня, во всем этом нет ничего страшного! Плохая хрень случается, хорошая хрень случается. Хрень просто случается.  
  
\- Я не знал, что... Я никогда не думал... - Форд прячет лицо в ладонях. - Ты прав. Я действительно ебучий кретин!  
  
Стэна передергивает от ругательства и он качает головой.  
  
\- Не надо винить себя за это, Форд.  
  
\- Разве? - скептично сопит Форд через ладони.  
  
\- Да. Все, что произошло... в том не было твоей вины. Ну, не во всем. Уж точно не в этом. Говорю же, я сделал выбор. Никто не наставлял на пеня пистолет или еще что-то в этом духе.  
  
\- Но ты бы никогда не оказался в таком отчаянном положении, если бы чувствовал, что можешь обратиться ко мне! Я бы помог тебе, Стэнли! Действительно помог бы, если бы ты все мне рассказал, если бы я знал, что дошло до такого. Но ты не связался со мной, потому что не мог мне довериться, потому что тебя выгнали из дома, потому что я...  
  
\- НЕТ! Меня выгнал отец, - категорически возражает Стэн. - И да, получить немного поддержки с твоей стороны тогда было бы не плохо. Было бы здорово, скажи ты нашему старику, что он с ума спятил, но, честно говоря, мы оба знаем, что это не сработало бы! Моя сумка была _собрана_ , Стэнфорд. Он бросил ее мне, когда вышвырнул на улицу. Он был готов; просто _ждал_ подходящего случая.  
  
В комнате снова виснет напряженная тишина, пока они оба пытаются осознать сказанное, то, что оставалось не озвученным с тех самых пор, когда они были детьми. Стэн находит в себе силы продолжить.  
  
\- И ты знаешь не хуже меня, что он бы и тебя выставил вслед за мной, если бы ты не доказал своей финансовой ценности. Он никакой заинтересованности не демонстрировал, пока директор не сказал, что ты — потенциальный миллионер.  
  
\- Это... не правда.  
  
\- Ой ли, так ли? - сердится Стэн.  
  
\- Ну нет же! Он был нашим отцом, он любил нас.  
  
\- Хрень собачья! Он дал нам одинаковые имена, потому что ничего другого придумать даже не захотел. Ма немного изменила их, иначе все постоянно бы путались. Па считал меня ни на что не годным неудачником и мечтал от меня избавиться. Черт, когда ему, наконец, удалось, это, несомненно, был лучший день в его жизни. Все лежало перед ним на золотом блюдечке.  
  
Стэну кажется, что Форд отказывается верить ему. Тот убирает руки от лица и качает головой, но это не важно. Форд не может не поверить ему. Ведь все это правда. Да, Филбрик Пайнс не был абсолютным злом. Он мог быть и добрым, и справедливым, и честным, но как отец...  
  
Стэн не ненавидит его. Ладно, иногда ненавидит, но Па помог ему стать тем, кем он является. И в плохом смысле, и в хорошем. Смешно сказать, но этот разговор с Фордом, пусть тяжелый и болезненный, дается ему не в пример легче, чем любая беседа с отцом.  
  
Но Стэну не хочется думать о нем и уж точно не хочет вспоминать о том, как однажды был представителем древнейшей профессии. Нет уж, он хочет наконец разобраться в разногласиях со своим близнецом и уже открывает рот, чтобы заговорить, обозначить, так сказать, свою цель, но оглушительный грохот грома перебивает его. Раскаты не успевают утихнуть, как в доме гаснет свет. Стэн задирает голову вверх.  
  
\- Хех, ну конечно. Просто, блин, идеально.


	8. Chapter 8

**ТОГДА**  
Они выходят из ванной на подгибающихся коленях и чрезвычайно довольные. Они одеваются и заваливаются на диван посмотреть телевизор, спорят, что же им смотреть: Форд хочет посмотреть вечерние новости, а Ли — что угодно другое. Щелкая по каналам, они находят какой-то старый научно-фантастический фильм и выбирают его в качестве компромисса. Приготовив попкорн, Форд ставит глубокую миску на полу между ними. Ли, пребывающий в обнимательном настроении, немедленно приваливается к боку Форда, и в конце концов сползает вниз, устраивая голову у него на коленях.  
  
Форд же сперва настораживается, но постепенно расслабляется и даже начинает играть с волосами Ли; тот готов признать, что попал в рай. Ли и подумать не мог, что события сегодняшнего вечера примут такой оборот, но он доволен, что все случилось именно так: он счастлив и разгорячен двумя более, чем удачными контактами сексуального толка. Всё, что было между ним и Карлой, блекло в сравнении с тем, что сейчас происходит между ним и Фордом.  
  
Глядя на Форда, сложно поверить, что из всех людей именно этот ботаник заставил его чувствовать себя так. И это чувство всё не отпускает, особенно, когда тот смотрит вниз, на него, и лицо у него становится придурочное, будто он стесняется. Хотя, возможно, и стесняется. Даже после всего того, что они сделали, он робеет. Форд всегда был неловок во всем, что касается... Ладно, Ли все-таки не девочка, так что вернее будет сказать, что он всегда теряется, когда дело касается кого-то, к кому он испытывает симпатию.  
  
Ли уверен на все сто, что нравится Форду. Ну или тот, по меньшей мере, увлечен им. Может, даже чуточку запал? Одна только мысль, что брат запал на него, заставляет Ли улыбаться еще шире, даже щеки начинают ныть. И ни до чего ему нет дела: он слишком взбудоражен, чтобы испытывать какие-то другие эмоции, кроме чистого блаженства.  
  
Вдали глухо бухают раскаты грома, и они оба вздрагивают от неожиданности.  
  
— Похоже, будет шторм, — вздыхает Форд.  
  
Стэн лишь согласно мычит. Штормы — обычное дело для городка на побережье. Он представляет себе, как сейчас выглядит океан, — неспокойный, тёмный, изборождённый волнами. Должно быть, великолепное зрелище.  
  
— Ага, — отвечает Форд, и Ли осознает, что последнее сказал вслух.  
  
— Может, что-нибудь интересное вынесет на берег, — продолжает говорить Форд, всё ещё ероша волосы Ли.  
  
— Например, сокровище?  
  
— Или бутылку с запечатанной внутри картой.  
  
— Или русалку.  
  
— О, ты был бы просто счастлив.  
  
— А что? Нет ничего такого в том, что парень восхищается голой русалкой выброшенной штормом на берег.  
  
— С чего это она голая?  
  
— А с чего бы ей быть одетой?  
  
Форд смеётся в ответ и качает головой.  
  
— Что ж, сходим завтра на пляж, проверим.  
  
— Да, — у Ли ёкает сердце. — Завтра.  
  
Движение пальцев Форда замедляется, и Ли понимает, что он думает о том же. Завтра всё это закончится, не будет больше никакого Ли Пайнсбери. Останется лишь Стэнли Пайс, брат-близнец Стэнфорда Пайнса. Просто двое братьев, которые совершенно точно никогда не стали бы целоваться, ни трогать друг друга, ни обниматься на диване, ни...  
  
Ли переворачивается на бок и утыкается лицом Форду в живот. Он вдыхает его запах. Даже если не брать в учет то, что они только что из душа, Форд всегда пахнет чистотой с толикой неистребимого аромата древесного дыма, — наверняка это из-за его различных химических экспериментов, — а может это его естественный запах. Ли любопытно как пахнет он сам: наверняка солеными тянучками, или арахисом, или чем-то еще, даже близко не таким классным.  
  
Он чувствует, как шестерня Форда снова зарывается ему в волосы, и осознает, что у него дрожат губы, а глаза как-то подозрительно увлажнились. Боже, ну и чего он расклеился? Ничего такого же. Всего одна ночь. Одна потрясающая ночь, он радоваться должен, а не бояться, что после её окончания всё станет как раньше, и они будут притворяться, словно ничего и не было.  
  
А может и притворяться не придется. Может, Форд предпочтёт забыть. Точно, так и будет. Ну, а почему бы нет? Стэнли — пора признать, что он уже может отбросить имя «Ли» и пользоваться своим, всё равно это пришлось бы сделать, так что, чем раньше, тем лучше, — Стэнли, в общем-то, и предложить ему нечего. В нём нет ничего такого, что могло бы привлечь его: он не отличается умом, не сказать, что замечен в творчестве, он даже не самый сильный.  
  
Да, он ходил на тренировки по боксу, но он не преследовал цели построить на этом карьеру. Честно говоря, он даже не думал еще о такой вещи как карьера. Колледж? Ага, смех да и только. Да он едва справляется с учебой в школе, чёрта с два он добровольно выберет вариант, предполагающий еще больше учебы. Единственное, о чем он задумывался всерьёз, так это отремонтировать «Боевого Стэна» и сбежать, плавая по морям со своим братом.  
  
Там он смог бы найти, чем заняться. Там, в большом, неохватном мире за пределами Джерси. Он бы исследовал новые экзотические места, открывал бы новые культуры и, кто знает, может, сумел бы найти занятие, в котором по-настоящему хорош. А лучшим во всем этом стало бы то, что рядом был бы Стэнфорд. И так было бы всегда, и...  
  
Предательская слезинка вероломно покидает уголок глаза, и Стэн замирает от удивления и стыда. Он не плачет. Он же не нюня какой-нибудь. Когда-то он сломал руку и не заплакал... Ладно, может, самую малость, но это к делу не относится. Он же тогда сломал гребаную _кость_ — это был весомый повод развести сырость. А сейчас он из-за чего хнычет? Из-за того, что ночь заканчивается? Из-за того... что новый уровень их с Фордом отношений заканчивается, так толком и не начавшись?  
  
Это все равно должно было бы закончиться, верно? Это неправильно, глупо, нездорово и... Еще одна слезинка пытается присоединиться к первой, и Стэн молится, чтобы на футболке Форда не осталось следов. Он делает вдох, старается взять себя руки, как вдруг чувствует, что Форд пытается встать. Чудовищным усилием воли у него получается не цепляться за него покрепче, удерживая на месте силой: он мысленно отдает себе приказ расслабиться и отпустить. Он не позволит себе истерить, у него еще осталась гордость.  
  
Форд поднимается и подходит к телевизору. Он выключает его, и Стэн словно леденеет изнутри. Вот и все. Конец. Или нет? Форд ведь никуда не ушел. Он подходит к отцовскому проигрывателю, перебирает пластинки, вытаскивает понравившуюся и ставит на проигрыватель. Приятная неторопливая мелодия плывет по гостиной, и Стэн узнает в ней The Flamingos «I Only Have Eyes For You». Форд оборачивается, смотрит на него. Он явственно нервничает, стучит ладонями по ногам, рассеянно чешет затылок.  
  
Он откашливается, но когда начинает говорить его голос дрожит и заикается.  
  
— Так, ну, мы-мы же на танцах были и, ну э-э-э-э... не танцевали ни с кем. Вообще. И я тут подумал... может если ты... ну, знаешь, если ты не-не против...  
  
Форд протягивает руку, а Стэн таращится. Форд приглашает его танцевать. С ним. Форд хочет потанцевать с ним. Лед внутри стремительно тает, и тепло затапливает Стэна от макушки до пяток. Он смотрит на его ладонь и, к огромному стыду, чувствует, что по щекам вот-вот покатятся слезы. Он шмыгает носом и надеется, что не выдал этим свой душевный раздрай.  
  
Но оказывается, что Форд, вмиг принявший разочарованный вид, воспринял этот звук совсем иначе.  
  
— То есть, я понимаю, что это тупо.  
  
— Нет! — Стэн бросается к нему и хватает за руку. — Нет, Стэнфорд. Вовсе не тупо, ни чуточки.  
  
Получив в ответ милейшую, пусть и немного кривоватую, улыбку, Стэн чувствует, как сладко щемит сердце, и какая-то часть него подначивает его за то, что он развел сырость. Остальное его сознание заталкивает эти мысли поглубже, потому что будь он проклят, если упустит такую возможность.  
Стэн поднимается на ноги, смотрит в глаза брату и не может удержаться — целует его.  
  
— Кто поведет, ты или я? — спрашивает он, наконец оторвавшись от него.  
  
— Ох, я... не подумал об этом...  
  
— Веди ты, — предлагает Стэн, и Форд кивает, притягивая его поближе.  
  
Они танцуют, неторопливо качаясь вперед и назад.   
  
— Так значит, вот какую песню ты выбрал, — не сдержавшись, ляпает Стэн.  
  
— Она... показалась мне подходящей.  
  
— Всегда считал ее како-то жутковатой.  
  
— Я могу выключить...  
  
— Не смей! — решительно возражает Стэн, теснее прижимая к себе брата. — Теперь это наша песня.  
  
— Наша песня? — хватка Форда тоже становится крепче.  
  
— Ага, она подходит. У нее... я даже не знаю, такой мистический мотив. А тебе такие штуки нравятся.  
  
— Но тебе нет.  
  
Стэн лишь пожимает плечами.  
  
— Ничего не имею против мистики или научной фантастики, или еще чего такого. Я просто больше люблю все приключенческое, чтоб с драками.  
  
— Я не знаю медленных песен с такой тематикой, — тихо и тепло смеется Форд. Сердце Стэна пропускает удар, и он быстро целует Форда прежде, чем положить голову ему на плечо.  
  
— То-то и оно. Так что эта лучше. Гораздо.  
  
— Ладно, — шепчет Форд, — это наша песня.  
  
Стэн крепко зажмуривается, пока они продолжают танцевать, а музыка кружится вокруг них. Снаружи бушует шторм, неистовый и шумный, предвестник грядущих событий, но сейчас они не обращают на него никакого внимания. Прямо сейчас они есть друг у друга, и они вместе.

  
   
**СЕЙЧАС**  
От внезапно обрушившейся тьмы у Форда перехватило горло, а рука метнулась к бластеру, что он приторочил к поясу. После фиаско с фейерверками он счел за благо всегда иметь под рукой хотя бы одну единицу компактного оружия. Не то что бы оно сильно помогло ему против Вероятника, но само наличие бластера успокаивает Форда. Одной из причин его срыва тогда, с фейерверками, стало оглушающее осознание, что он безоружен.  
  
Опасно в его ситуации не иметь возможности защититься. Всегда нужно быть настороже и при оружии. Всегда. Всякая дрянь имеет свойство случаться с тобой, когда ты расслаблен. Не сказать, что он мог забыть об этом: помнить — это его проклятье.  
  
Честно говоря, он уже задумывался о том, чтобы позаимствовать у Диппера стиратель памяти и применить на себе. Однако Форд благоразумен. Он не понаслышке знал о побочных эффектах и возникающем болезненном пристрастии. Не уж, лучше справляться с воспоминаниями, какими бы ужасными они ни были, своими силами. Кроме того, некоторые из измерений, что он посетил, были прекрасны и определенно стоили того, чтобы помнить о них.  
  
Он все еще помнит вкус меда Элизии в измерении Религус, помнит цветастое небо, которое видел в измерении 3, D-28. Не везде было, как... _там_ , в том измерении, что он отказывается называть. От одной только мысли о названии его прошибает холодный пот и позорная дрожь прокатывается по телу, но он не позволяет страху взять над собой верх.   
  
Он прикасается к бластеру и успокаивается. Это просто гроза. Пробки выбило из-за нее. Но, разобравшись со страхом, он остался один на один с высказанной Стэном болью. Его брату пришлось продавать себя, чтобы выжить. Ему пришлось быть...  
  
Форд даже думать об этом слове не может, ни об одном слове, описывающем то, чем приходилось заниматься Стэну. Приходилось, потому что Форд был слишком зациклен на себе, слишком сфокусирован на работе, чтобы думать о брате. Было время, когда Стэн занимал все его мысли. Тогда Форд был поглощен своими чувствами. Однако, поддавшись панике, углядев в тех эмоциях изъян и личные недостатки, он сделал все возможное, чтобы их с братом отношения изменились необратимо.  
  
Он так старался оттолкнуть от себя Стэна, чтобы спасти его, чтобы не утянуть за собой в пучину развращенности, где оказался он сам, что упустил из виду единственную свою жизненную цель, — защищать брата. На этом поприще он потерпел поражение. Он подвел его, похерил все так феерично, что не может дышать, осознав это сейчас.  
  
Форд не может перестать думать о всех тех безымянных безликих людях, что прикасались к его брату. Тех, кто платил ему за дозволение наложить на него свои грязные руки. Он вдруг понимает, что его сжигает ярость: ему хочется найти их, найти всех и убить. Он бы пытал их, сделал бы с ними все те невообразимые вещи, что пережил сам за время своих путешествий.  
  
Он знает, как причинить боль. Все способы знает, познавал их на собственной шкуре. Но может ли он подвергнуть тем же ужасам и страданиям кого-то другого? Он смотрит на Стэна и, хоть и не видит его лица в темноте, понимает, что может. Что сделает это без тени сомнения. И все потому, что они осмелились прикоснуться к человеку, которого он...  
  
Нужное слово всплывает в его памяти. Очень, очень опасное слово. То, что он никогда прежде не произносил вслух, но иногда пропускал в мысли, пусть и на короткие мгновения, ведь не может же он... просто не может чувствовать такое по отношению к родному брату. Не может тут быть чувств, кроме семейных. Он не может испытывать к нему ничего чувственного и романтичного. А если будет — пропадет окончательно.  
  
После всего, через что ему пришлось пройти, после всего, что он вынес, он не мог позволить сломать себя какой-то сентиментальной ерунде. Он отказывался признавать ее. Но, видит бог, он подходит слишком близко к краю. Как когда он пришел в спальню к Стэну и поцеловал его. Ему не следовало этого делать. Спасибо, Стэн попытался залезть ему под рубашку и тем самым выбил его из забытья. Но теперь они ведут этот разговор, и нет в мире способа разрешить всё их недовольство и непонимание за один вечер, но крошечная червоточина начала крошить барьер, который Форд годами возводил вокруг себя.  
  
И это стэново признание пускает по его защите самую крупную трещину. Форду требуется вся сила воли, чтобы не сгрести Стэна в охапку, прижавшись потеснее, чтобы не запустить пальцы ему в волосы, чтобы не обнимать его и не шептать на ухо, что все будет хорошо. Но он знает, что прошел бы через все ужасы и боль еще хоть сотню раз к ряду, если бы это помогло вернуться назад во времени и стереть все то, что пришлось пережить Стэну.  
  
Он бы в мгновение ока вернулся бы _туда_ , если бы это означало, что Стэну никогда не пришлось бы торговать своим телом. Он бы позволил _им_ творить с собой все, что заблагорассудится, так долго, как _им_ захочется, если взамен он сможет забрать всю боль и унижение, что перенес Стэн. Боже, почему он не подумал о нем? Почему он даже не задумывался над тем, что с ним может случиться после того, как отец выгнал его?  
  
Форд знает почему, знает в точности. И ненавидит себя за это. Ведь он прекрасно понимает, что с того дня, как отец выпер Стэна на улицу, он потратил годы — _годы_ — на то, чтобы подавить в себе все лишнее, забыть все, что они делали. То была неловкая попытка защитить их обоих. Форд убеждал себя, что со Стэном все будет в порядке, что он придет в норму.  
  
Да, их отец выгнал Стэна, но он был умен, а его приспособляемости можно было позавидовать. Пусть сам он и не считал себя умные, но Форду-то было виднее. Есть разница между уровнем образования и интеллектом. Стэн испытывал трудности с учебой в школе, но обладал особой дикой уличной смекалкой, он был сообразителен и чрезвычайно харизматичен.  
  
У Стэна были друзья, кроме Форда. По правде говоря, никто из них не был особо близок с ним, — скорее, они были просто приятелями, но у Форда не было и их. У Форда вообще никого не было, кроме Стэнли. Только в колледже появился Фиддлфорд. Фиддлфорда вообще стоило поблагодарить: он стал единственным, кто пошел с Фордом на сближение, единственным, кто предложил ему дружбу. И только посмотрите, куда это его привело. Бедняге стоило и на пушечный выстрел на приближаться к Форду. Держись он от него подальше, и, кто знает, может, был бы сейчас счастливым человеком в здравом уме, а не полубезумным развалиной.  
  
Да, пожалуй, Фиддлфорд прекрасный пример того, что случается с людьми, отважившимися связаться с ним. То же самое могло произойти и со Стэном, и нет никаких гарантий, что не произойдет. Форд разрушает все на своем пути. Он заражает, пачкает все и всех, к кому прикасается. А теперь он вернулся в родной мир и в перспективе может навредить Стэну еще сильнее, и детям... Боже, если по его вине с детьми что-то случится...  
  
Он вздрагивает от глухих ругательств: Стэн пытается встать из-за стола и ударяется о ножку. Форд абсолютно уверен, что он сейчас растирает себе коленку. Форд встает куда более плавно и говорит тихо:  
— Оставайся тут. Я схожу проверю предохранители.  
  
— Э-э, брось, — ворчит Стэн, — не поможет. Помнишь, ты говорил, что я не плачу Сусу за ремонт и тут чинить-неперечинить всего? Ну, предохранители относятся к тому, что не чинилось. Лучше обойтись свечами.  
  
— Тогда я пойду принесу.  
  
— Как будто ты знаешь, где они лежат.  
  
Форд тяжело вздыхает.  
  
— Не похоже, что ты в состоянии их искать. Я уверен, что ты в таких условиях слеп, как летучая мышь. А я провел достаточно много времени в Неро Вейл*.  
  
— Это что за хрень такая? Типа, рок-группа?  
  
— Нет, это измерение, которое характеризуется преобладанием темноты и теней. В связи с чем у меня развилось превосходное ночное видение.  
  
— Ла-ла-ла, ну ты и воображала.  
  
— Уткнись, — коротко отвечает Форд. Он проверяет несколько кухонных шкафчиков, и каждый раз, когда поиски оказываются безрезультатными, Стэн припечатывает — «не там». На пятом ящике Форд огрызается: — Да где они, черт возьми?!  
  
— Спокойствие, только спокойствие, — отвечает Стэн и осторожно идет вперед, но все равно бьется голенью об стул, на котором сидел Форд, и яростно шипит, растирая ушибленное место. Форд закатывает глаза и подходит к нему, придерживает за локоть и видит, что брат поворачивает голову, чтобы взглянуть на него.  
  
Форд прочищает горло.  
  
— Я могу вести тебя.  
  
— Что, слепой поведет слепого?  
  
— Просто скажи, куда идти.  
  
— В мой кабинет. У меня там фонарик есть, а потом найдем и свечи.  
  
Пока Форд ведет Стэна в кабинет, гроза демонстрирует свою силу: снаружи протяжно завывает ветер, оглушительно грохочет гром. С другой стороны, сверкающие молнии даже помогают, освещают им дорогу.   
  
— Надеюсь, дети в безопасности, — беспокоится Форд.  
  
— Все с ними в порядке. Они же с отцом Венди. Ты же помнишь Мужика Дэна?  
  
— А, да! Он помогал ставить этот дом.  
  
— Ну так вот, он забрал их в поход. Не думаю, что они далеко ушли от его хижины. С ними все будет нормально. Может, вымокнут только немного, но он позаботится о них.  
  
Беспокойство отпускает Форда. Оказавшись в кабинете, Стэн чувствует себя уверенней — знает эту берлогу, как свои пять пальцев. Он подходит к столу и выуживает из ящика два фонарика, один из которых передает Форду.  
  
— Во, — он включает свой и светит по углам, — куда лучше.  
  
— Не обязательно им так размахивать.  
  
— А чего нет? Мы как будто на рейве.  
  
— На чем?  
  
— Не бери в голову, — усмехается Стэн. — Так, кое-что, что ты пропустил за время своего отсутствия.  
  
— Звучит знакомо. Это что-то важное?  
  
— Да не особо. Рейвы были популярны в 90-х.  
  
— Диппер сказал, что тогда были тёмные времена.  
  
— И он не шутил, — смеется Стэн. — Пойдем отсюда.  
  
Он проводит Форда в сувенирную лавку, где обнаруживается целая полка со свечами. Стэн становится у прилавка, хватает со стойки коробок спичек и зажигает несколько свечей.  
  
— А это разве не товар на продажу? — хмурится Форд.  
  
— Ну, учитывая твои пожелания, Хижина закроется в конце лета. Так что мне не в убыток.  
  
Пока Стэн зажигает свечи, Форд кладет свой фонарик на прилавок, чтобы потереть лицо обеими ладонями, унимая досаду и разочарование.  
  
— Ты так и не понял, почему мне не нравится это место, да?  
  
— Нет, я понял тебя, и, насколько помню, твое предположение, что я стал бы зарабатывать на одной из твоих лучших черт, было оскорбительным.  
  
Форд выдает что-то среднее между возмущенным аханьем и смехом.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, что моя полидактилия — одна из моих лучших черт?  
  
— Не хочу, я говорю прямо.  
  
— Ах да, как глупо с моей стороны. Как я мог забыть, какое это потрясающее чувство — иметь шестые пальцы? Просто великолепно же было.  
  
Стэн зажигает последнюю, седьмую, свечу, — магазин теперь хорошо освещен, — и оборачивается к Форду с хмурым видом.  
  
— Единственный, у кого действительно были претензии к твоим дополнительным пальцам, это ты сам, Стэнфорд.  
  
— Скажи это всем тем, кто дразнил меня в детстве. Как насчет того, чтобы вернуться в прошлое и объяснить это нашему отцу? Или еще лучше — всем тем сволочам, что я встречал, пока прыгал из измерения в измерение, которые хотели отрезать мне лишние пальцы, потому что это было охренеть как занимательно!  
  
— Знаешь, что действительно занимательно? — Стэн скрещивает руки на груди и прислоняется к стойке. — То, что ты был более, чем в одном измерении. Потому что мне это говорит о том, что ты пытался попасть домой!  
  
Форд ничего не отвечает, в глаза ему не смотрит, но чувствует на себе его взгляд.  
  
— Ну?  
  
— Что ну?  
  
— Ты пытался?  
  
— Пытался что?  
  
— Иисусе! Избавь меня от своей версии остроумия! Ты пытался вернуться домой или нет?  
Форд закрывает глаза и шумно дышит через нос.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ага! — ликующе каркает Стэн и, прежде чем он успевает сказать что-то еще, Форд продолжает:   
  
— По началу! По началу я пытался, но, спустя несколько лет безуспешных попыток, я начал искать место, где мог бы... осесть.  
  
— Осесть? Погоди... ты собирался...?  
  
— Я не врал тебе, Стэнли. Я не ждал, что снова окажусь дома. Да, когда я только выяснил, что могу прыгать между измерениями, когда обнаружил целую мультивселенную, я пытался вернуться. Пытался множество раз. Но время шло, и я наконец смирился с тем, что никогда не вернусь домой. Так что я стал искать себе место, которое смог бы назвать домом.  
  
— _Здесь_ твой дом, Стэнфорд! - шипит Стэн, выведенный из себя озвученной близнецом идеей, но Форд лишь качает головой.  
  
— Разве?  
  
— Как ты можешь задавать такие вопросы?  
  
— Да бога ради! Ты посмотри вокруг, Стэнли! — Форд обводит рукой комнату. — Я не оставлял свой дом в таком виде. И прошли десятилетия, _десятилетия,_ Стэн, с тех пор, как я был здесь в последний раз!  
  
— И что? Хочешь сказать, что не хотел вернуться домой? Хочешь сказать, что я все это сделал НАПРАСНО? — последние слова он кричит в запале, выглядит так, будто вот-вот взорвется.  
  
Форд тоже зол, но совершенно по иной причине, и из последних сил старается держать себя в руках.  
  
— Я уже говорил тебе, и не раз... Не стоило открывать портал! Это был опрометчивый поступок!  
  
Несколько секунд Стэн свирепо сопит, принимается ходить по сувенирной лавке, а том словно... сдувается: опускаются плечи и голова, повисают руки. Он отворачивается от Форда, избегая встречаться с ним взглядом.  
  
— Ты нашел его? Это так? — шепотом спрашивает он.  
  
— Что я нашел?  
  
— Ну... дом, — безжизненным голосом уточняет Стэн. — Место, где ты мог быть... счастлив. Место, где нет меня.   
  
Форд напрягается: вопрос такой, что внутри словно нож проворачивают.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Прости.  
  
Форд сводит вместе брови.  
  
— За что?  
  
— Прости, — повторяет Стэн, все еще не глядя на него, тем же блеклым голосом. — Мне жаль, что ты не нашел, что искал. Мне... Мне жаль, что я насильно вернул тебя обратно.  
  
Слова повисают в воздухе, и Форд кожей чувствует, как Стэн оборачивается, проворачивает тот самый нож и тянется к его груди; чувствует как он вынимает из его груди еще бьющееся сердце и топчет каблуком. Форд не выдерживает этого гнетущего ощущения и начинает отчаянно тараторить:  
— Стэн, ты не понимаешь.  
  
— Нет-нет. Я понимаю. Всё... всё в порядке. Теперь до меня дошло.  
  
Форд подходит ближе, тянется, чтобы коснуться его плеча.  
  
— Стэнли...  
  
Стэн дергается прочь от его руки.  
  
— Не смей меня трогать!  
  
— Стэн...  
  
Стэн лишь мотает головой и отворачивается. Он хватает свой фонарик и быстро уходит, быстрее, чем Форд от него ожидал, — он за ним не поспевает. Стэн направляется в свою спальню, и Форд понимает, что потеряет его в тот самый момент, когда за Стэном закроется дверь. Он бросается вперед и обнимает его, прижимает к себе крепче, когда Стэн начинает вырываться, чувствует, как нарастает в нем самом дурная истерика.  
  
— Подожди! Подожди, Стэнли, _подожди_!  
  
Тот выворачивает голову, в его глазах стоят слезы.  
  
— Я ДОСТАТОЧНО ЖДАЛ! - практически воет он.  
  
У Форда перехватывает дыхание.  
  
Стэн внезапно кажется побитым и очень, очень старым. У него дрожат губы.  
  
— Я... ждал, Стэнфорд. Я ждал тебя... боже... я так долго ждал. Годами... и ты... ты даже не...  
  
И Форд не выдерживает. Просто сил больше не остается: все внутри крошится и ломается. Он обнимает ладонями лицо Стэна и целует, проглатывая его тихий всхлип. У Стэна мокрые от слез щеки, от слез, причиной которых стал Форд. Что-то внутри него сыплется обломками.  
  
Он сломлен.  
  
И ужасен.  
  
Омерзителен.  
  
Он отвратительная паскуда, лишь напрасно тратит воздух. И жизнь.  
  
И Стэнли заслуживает лучшего.  
  
Он заслуживает гораздо большего.  
  
Но... Стэнли плачет. Его. Стэнли. Плачет. И Форд не может этого вынести, это убивает: его пытали, ему причиняли боль, но все это блекнет в сравнении со слезами брата. И он целует Стэна со всем неистовством, что находит в себе. А Стэн ему отвечает. Он роняет фонарик, и тот катится по комнате, рассыпая свет под странными углами. Свободными теперь руками Стэн цепляется за Форда, и тот отстраняется, совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы была возможность вдохнуть.  
  
— Не надо. Пожалуйста, не надо... Стэнли, пожалуйста... Стэнли...  
  
— Форд, — он произносит его имя так, словно оно ранит его, и Форд целует его снова и снова, гладит по волосам, целует в лоб.  
  
— Прости меня.  
  
Стэн придушенно всхлипывает и качает головой.  
  
— Тебе не за что...  
  
— Нет! Есть за что! Я должен! — перебивает его Форд и снова целует его соленые от слез губы. — Есть за что! Я совсем не то имел в виду! Не это хотел сказать!  
  
— Но сказал, — всхлипывает Стэн. — Ты не собирался возвращаться. Ты хотел бросить меня здесь. Совсем одного.  
  
— Нет, нет, — возражает Форд, но Стэн продолжает говорить:  
  
— Я не идиот, Стэнфорд. Я понимал, что опасно открывать портал. Но мне было все равно. Ты понимаешь? Мне было плевать, что я подверг опасности себя, город и целый мир. Блядь, мне же было плевать, что я подвел под удар и _детей_ , да?  
  
Последняя фраза становится откровением для него самого, и он продолжает с еще более несчастным видом:  
— Я о них даже не подумал. Не думал ни о ком, кроме себя, потому что нуждался в тебе, Стэнфорд. И ты мне все еще нужен. Всегда будешь нужен, я не смогу тебя отпустить. Я разорву на части целую вселенную, если это поможет вернуть тебя назад. И если бы из портала вышел бы только твой скелет, то клянусь богом, я бы провел остаток лета с детьми, а потом сунул бы в рот дуло пистолета. Все лучше, чем...  
  
— _Хватит!_ Хватит, хватит, перестань, — умоляет его Форд, не в силах слушать такое дальше.  
  
Он целует Стэна, лишь бы тот умолк. Тот отвечает, но так слабо, будто растерял последние силы и сдался. Форду не нравится. Он отстраняется от него и ведет глубже в спальню, где толкает на кровать и усаживается сверху, накрывая своим телом. Форд целует его, гладит руками, словно касается самой хрупкой и драгоценной вещи во всей мультивселенной.  
  
Потому, что так и есть.  
  
Потому, что так всегда было.  
  
По крайней мере, лично для Стэнфорда.  
  
Форд жмется ближе пока целует его, мягко придавливая своим весом, но потом отстраняется, чтобы стащить со Стэна пиджак и начать расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке: он рвется к коже, к живой плоти, ему необходимо прикоснуться к Стэнли, почувствовать его. Он устраивает ладонь у него на груди, прямо над сердцем, и чувствует как оно бьется. Форд выдыхает, забыв, что задерживал дыхание.  
  
Стэн здесь и он жив, Форд тоже. Форд снова целует его, и Стэн тянется к краю его свитера. Форд лишь качает головой:  
— Нет, не нужно.  
  
— Но я хочу видеть тебя, — шепчет Стэн.  
  
— Поверь мне, не хочешь.  
  
— Форд...  
  
— Позволь мне сделать это для тебя, Стэн, — просит Форд и скидывает свой плащ. Он снимает ботинки и отодвигает их в сторону. Форд тянут Стэна на себя, убирает с кровати пиджак, стягивает с него рубашку, галстук и дурацкую золотую цепочку — сбрасывает все на пол, подальше от них двоих.  
  
Стэн скрещивает руки на груди.  
  
— Я... э-э, уже не тот, что раньше.  
  
— Все в порядке.  
  
— Нет. Я отвратительно волосат. Мейбл как-то попыталась сбрить это безобразие, но все почти моментально отросло обратно. И я растолстел, и... что я хочу сказать... тела меняются...  
  
— Ты идеален, — уверяет его Форд, подкрепляя слова поцелуями и прикосновениями. — Просто великолепен.  
  
Стэн явно готов продолжать спорить, но Форд ему не позволяет: накрывает его рот своим, забивая все его аргументы, и переплетается с ним языками, остро чувствуя, что прошла целая вечность с тех пор, как они делали это. Честно говоря, прошло-то не так много времени, — они уже целовались в этой самой спальне, — но в этот раз все иначе. Лучше.   
  
Форд не собирается выяснять почему, не хочет останавливаться. Он стаскивает со Стэна штаны вместе с бельем, и даже в окутавшей их темноте он знает, что его близнец краснеет. Стэн почти никогда не краснеет, и Форда до глубины души трогает понимание, что он стал причиной такой реакции.  
  
— Говорю тебе... — у Стэна охрипший голос. — Возраст мне не к лицу. То есть, там всё определенно... ну, ты знаешь... радо, но я не _о-о-о-о-ох!_  
  
Конец фразы утопает в горячечном стоне, потому что Форд падает на колени, и Стэн забывает как говорить, лишь издает бессвязные звуки. Он еще не полностью возбужден, однако это и не важно: под языком Форда его член наливается кровью, становится толще, заполняя жаркий рот. Стэн путается пальцами в густой шевелюре Форда, тянет за пряди, рыча его имя.  
  
Рот и руки Форда работают в тандеме, дразнят прикосновениями; от усердия у него ноет челюсть, он не успевает сглатывать слюну, и она ниточкой стекает по подбородку, но все это ему не важно. Он не остановится, не сможет. Только не с этой потрясающей упругой тяжестью на языке. Самым кончиком он обводит мягкую головку, и Стэн задыхается, дергается под ним от мелкой дрожи, умоляет продолжать и предупреждает, что не выдержит долго, что он близко, и _Господи боже_ , что он не знал, что в своем возрасте сможет разогнаться до оргазма так быстро и _о боже, Форд, Форд! Я кончаю, кончаю!_  
  
Горячее и соленое толчками бьется ему в нёбо, и он проглатывает всё. Никогда прежде ему так сильно этого не хотелось. Он выпивает его до последней капли, вылизывает досуха еще вздрагивающего от удовольствия Стэна, прежде чем отпустить его. Форд чувствует, как печет припухшие губы, как ноют натруженные челюстные мышцы.  
  
Он смотрит на Стэна: тот лежит, перекинув локоть через лицо, его грудь беспорядочно вздымается и опадает, пока он пытается восстановить дыхание. От такой картины в измученном сердце Форда затягивается болезненная трещина. Он поднимается и снова накрывает Стэна собой.  
  
— Ничего, если я тебя поцелую? — спрашивает он у самых губ Стэна.  
  
Стэн убирает руку, — у него немного стеклянный взгляд, словно затянутый дымкой от пережитого, — и кивает. Форд осторожно касается его губ, накрывает Стэна одеялом и притягивает поближе, чтобы обнять, и только потом разрывает поцелуй.  
  
— Странно, что после случившегося ты попросил разрешения, — сухо замечает Стэн. Форд тут же напрягается: не перегнул ли, не нужно ли было быть настойчивее в получении однозначного согласия. Заметив его беспокойство, Стэн качает головой:   
— Не бери в голову. Я этого хотел. Честно.  
  
— Ты... Тебе понравилось?  
  
— Ну, я кончил тебе в рот. Ты мне и скажи.  
  
Форд фыркает.  
  
— Как грубо.  
  
— Зато честно.  
  
Форд согласно мычит, слишком занятый очередным поцелуем и порцией прикосновений. Вот и все, чего он всегда хотел. Но постепенно мир начинает проникать в эту идиллию, а реальность поднимает свою уродливую голову; Форд знает, что надо отстраниться. Он даже успевает прийти в движение, когда Стэн хватает его за край свитера и дергает вверх, так быстро, что Форд не успевает среагировать. Форд заполошно ахает.  
  
— Нет! Не надо!  
  
Но уже слишком поздно.  
  
Лежавший на полу фонарик замечательно высвечивает в темноте перевитую рубцами и шрамами кожу Форда. Стэн резко вдыхает, когда видит такое, а Форд старается отодвинуться, выдернуть край свитера, чтобы прикрыть свое искореженное тело, однако Стэн ему не позволяет.  
  
— О боже! — потрясенный шепот. — Форд... Что с тобой случилось?


End file.
